The Weeks Beyond Tomorrow
by Clintronic
Summary: Ch. 10! Sequel to TDAT, The aftermath pushes humanity into desperation, taking them BEYOND physical & political extremes. Everyone is pushed beyond their sanity & emotions as the world becomes increasingly volatile, and you thought DAT was horrible...
1. The Days After Tomorrow

**The Weeks Beyond Tomorrow**

Rated PG-13 for: intense descriptive feelings, extreme situations of peril and devastation, some sexual humor & situations, drug references & abuse, alcohol consumption, mild to moderate profanity, and violent fighting scenes.

Author's Note:  Knowing how all disaster movies do not have a sequel (assuming also this movie, _Day After Tomorrow_, won't have one) I wanted to write a sequel to this movie because I don't think that the action and drama would have just ended when the storms did.  The ending of the actual movie may have had an optimistic feeling at the end, but it still begs the question of what would happen afterward?  (The ending was left kind of open.)

In this story, you will have to suspend your disbelief on the chaotic weather as with the movie, but then again we are dealing with apocalyptic weather so who knows what to expect?  Don't worry this story will contain action/adventure, suspense, thrills, science fiction, drama, romance, and more just like the original Day After Tomorrow movie except it's a little more in depth with the characters.

I do not own _The Day After Tomorrow_ characters nor anything related to _The Day After Tomorrow_ movie.  These fanfiction stories are for simple non-profit reading enjoyment for all _Day After Tomorrow_ fans.  No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.  I only "own" the plot of this sequel story and any new characters added onto this story.  (Sorry for all the legal talk, but I had to just in case.)

**Summary:**  Sequel to (The Day After Tomorrow).  Just when the world thought the worst was over, humanity's desperation in the aftermath pushes themselves to political, social, and environmental extremes that NO ONE ON EARTH could foresee.  Humanity's decisions continue to wreck havoc with the environment, which in turn, reflect their destruction back to themselves.  The main characters soon find themselves in a physically and politically changing world which tests their determination, feelings toward one another, and all the while…trying to search for solace in their futures.

* * *

**Chapter 1:  The _Days_ After Tomorrow...**

The helicopter flew past the frozen, painful-looking New York City skyline.  It was serene, yet bleak...the city that symbolized humanity's dominance and power over the Earth was now dead, empty, and abandon.  The life and vitality of not only a city but of the world seem extinguished by the oppressing, bone-chilling cold temperatures, yet somehow the dawning of new day created a small sense hope.  It indicated that life would go on....and there would be another day...despite the chaos and destruction they and the world had endured.

Jack and Sam gave each other a deep smile feeling relieved that they were alright, but deep inside they knew that life now would be no way near to what they were used to.  Sam glanced over and looked at Brian, J.D., Judith (the female Librarian), Luther (the homeless man), the strange old man clutching the Guttenberg Bible, Elsa (the girl with the cousin in Memphis), and the others, and he could easily sense the worry and almost dread in knowing about their family members by just momentary eye contact.

Sam looked down at his right shoulder, and warmly spoke to Laura to make sure she was feeling okay, after the entire blood poisoning ordeal, "Hey...Laura...you're okay?"

Laura gave a small smirk, in response, and answered being half-asleep, "I'm fine Sam....and thanks again.... for saving me...really..."  She continued to fall asleep onto Sam's chest as she started to lose herself in the warmth that Sam provided.

Sam was relived hearing that she was okay since he feared seeing her in that lifeless, clammy condition again.  It was an unforgettable sight seeing her eyes looking bruised, her hands cold as the ice outside, her lips that looked unusually waxy, and a body that seemed to endlessly struggle and become weak.

Laura could hear Jack Hall and Tom Gomez (Jack's supervisor) talking with each other about the massive evacuation plan that had occurred.  Laura was dozing in and out and before she could try to get any type of rest, she glanced upon the Statue of Liberty.  The appearance of the statue made it seem as if she was some powerful ice, sculpture queen.  Laura focused on it for a few moments, a combination of mixed feelings of sadness and relief filled her mind.  She was downcast seeing that the Statue of Liberty, symbolizing freedom and opportunity, was encased in an ice tomb; reflecting over her own life on how her preparations for college and perseverance for success seemed deathly calm as the ice that surrounding the statue.  Her relief, was in knowing that, the destruction had ended...and wouldn't have to be subjected to the merciless forces of nature.  She then sank into a deep sleep....dreaming away from the conditions of her physical body.

Immediately, after sleeping for an unknown amount of hours...she is violently woken up to the turbulence of the helicopter.  She quickly sits up and cries out to anyone, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

What Laura and the rest had least expected was that another superstorm was created, and was barreling down toward them!  Judith would scream randomly now and then to the sudden drops and rattles of the helicopter.  Luther held onto his dog tight while Brian, J.D., and Sam braced themselves on their helicopter seats.  All three of the guys were holding onto their seats similarly to how Sam held on back on that turbulent flight to New York.

Tom Gomez, shouted authoritatively to the pilots in front, "GUYS!  GET THIS HELICOPTER'S ASS MOVIN'!  THE EYE IS ABOUT TO APPROACH US!"

Laura looked around behind her, and through the windows, to see a fortress wall of clouds that rose thousands of feet high signifying the magnitude of their destructive power.  Sam held onto Laura tightly, tried to reassure her despite the panicky beating of his pulse, "Laura!  Just hold on!  We'll make it!"

Laura looked at the corner of her right eye and saw the French woman trying to hold and comfort her child as tightly as her soul could.  Laura breathed heavily and her mind rushed on thinking, 'This isn't supposed to happen!  It can't happen!  Why!?!?  WHY!?!'  Laura started to cry and close her eyes as she fully pressed her back against the back rest.  The yelling, shouting, and wailing filled the deathly, silent weather outside.  As the first couple of tears fell, she felt a cold rush of ice following them.  The third tear immediately turned into a ice drop.  She looked up and right before her eyes, she was seeing the cold temperatures smother everyone on the helicopter.  Everyone was perfectly quiet.  She was witnessing instantaneous death before her eyes and when she turned to see Sam, she saw his life-deprived body that showed concern toward her.  Her mind was drowning in chaotic thoughts of death and hopelessness; she was seeing whatever was left of her life, being taken away from her.

Her fingers became numb, and she saw the ice crystals spread over to her hands.  She was no longer terrified of what was happening around, but her heart continued to fall endlessly as she felt her life and everything of it, was being taken away from her.  In a few moments, the helicopter engines failed and the helicopter started to plummet toward the unforgiving, callous ice.  She was frozen completely and felt 'trapped' in her own ice covered body.  She could see death stare right in front of her as the helicopter accelerated more and more into the ground.  She didn't want to see the impact but her eyelids were frozen open.  Her soul began clenching...as the ice-covered helicopter tore through the air....in a few seconds...she would be...

* * *

"LAURA!  LAURA!", Sam forcibly shook Laura up seeing her in her extreme, emotional condition.

Laura wildly woke up and she tried to recognize what was happening to her and her surroundings.  She took a few seconds and looked around herself and the weather outside.  Ironically, they were almost at the U.S. Embassy in Mexico and Laura never felt such warmth on her skin and in her lungs.  She quickly calmed herself down and felt her face several times.

Brian commented, "Whoa!  Hey, a... what happened to you Laura?"  Everyone was staring at her behavior strangely, but with the utmost concern.

Laura noticed the stares and she realized that she was sweating and crying all throughout her entire nightmare of reliving a superstorm.  Her cheeks were soaked with her tears and her eyes were blood shot.  She was embarrassed, and felt slightly sheepish because of her emotional reaction to a dream....a dream they had no idea of.   Laura rolled her eyes, and playfully said trying to ward off attention to her, "Sorry guys...just some strange dream I guess..."

Brian slightly teased with his eyes bulged out, "You guess?..."

Sam with deep interest and concern, said softly, "Are you sure everything is okay?"

Judith had took her medical text with her from the New York Public Library, just in case, and looked at Laura suspiciously as if she was still ill or something.

Jack Hall, questioned, "Are you sure?"

Laura dismissed their concerns, with a nod, "Yeah....I'm fine..."  It was an almost traumatic dream that penetrated the depths of her heart, and she realized with the chaos going around in the world...the least thing people needed to be concerned with was some irrational dream.

The co-pilot announced to the group, "Guys!  We're almost there...."

Everyone noticed the seemingly thousands of tents around the U.S. Embassy that provided relief and aid.  In the sky, they saw how everyone was rushing back and forth, quickly attending to one matter and another as if it was a large ant colony.  Everyone was relieved seeing and feeling the warmth, and just noticing the abundance of people, after coming from such a desolate icy wasteland.

As the helicopter began to land, Sam and Jack were excited seeing Lucy waiting by for them while Jason smiled happily, like a schoolboy, seeing Janet there as well.  Laura, Brian, J.D., and the others who were from the library smiled seeing a heart-felt anticipation of the Hall family seeing each other.  When the helicopter barely landed on the ground, and the engines were turned off, Jack and Sam rushed toward Lucy.  Lucy just stood there, smiling in tears, seeing her son run up to her and feeling grateful to see her son again; she just visualized how similar this scene looked back when he was in elementary school and how he would rush to see her after school ended.  When Sam started to hug Lucy, Lucy responded by quickly latching onto her son tight as if she never wanted to let him out of her sight again; Jack quickly joined the two by giving the both of them a huge bear hug.  The Halls continued hugging each other tightly as the tears continued to pour...

Just though as the Hall's were embracing and tearfully happy to see each other, the others from the library quickly realized and wondered about their own families.  Could they have made it?  Laura, Brian, J.D., Elsa, Judith, and the rest were torn between not _wanting_ to know and _needing_ to know about the fate of their families.  Laura, Brian, and J.D. just glanced at each other...all being anxious.  They all were having flashbacks of the enormous storm surge wave back in Manhattan, the snow, the superstorms, just everything...they just couldn't emotionally visualize their family members in being something like that.  Hearing the shrieks and cries of the suffering made their souls shiver; deeply hoping and longing that their families hadn't experienced nature's wrath and terror.  As they slowly got off the helicopter, and the sun was freshly glowing on them,  J.D. (carefully walking with his injured leg), Laura, Brian, Elsa, the French woman and her child quickly all held each other's hand (for emotional support) and took a deep breath.  They carefully made their way around the joyous Hall family scene (which they courteously did not want to disturb) and toward the U.S. Embassy to hear about their families' fates...  They all walked toward the embassy with determination and inner fear...

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Life Goes On, If You Want It To Or Not

**Updated June 23, 2004** - Thanks to all who reviewed:  "SparkingDiamond", "The Phoenix-Kiyoshi", "Spinelli Woods, Esquire", "Mari", "mssassy27", "dancer51", "Jenny", "John", and "Sharpsnout"   All of your reviews mean a lot!

**Author's Note:**  If you see a quote completely in _italics_, it means that the person actually talking, is speaking in a different language other than English.  As the story progresses, you'll see this more frequently since the story is dealing with other nations who do not normally speak in English.__

Slight change, 6/24/2004:  A special thanks to "SparkingDiamond" for telling me the actual name of a character.  "Jackie" (the girl with the cousin in Memphis) was actually named "Elsa" in the movie, sorry for the confusion and everything.  I had a difficult time trying to find her name.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:  Life Does Go On…Whether You Want It To Or Not**

As the rest of the survivors, from the New York Library, carefully made their way through the U.S. Embassy doors they were blown away by the site before them.  They saw government officials, security officers, doctors, military soldiers, secretaries, and others scrambling down the hallways and floors to take care of their individual assignments as the pressure to assess more and more problems increased.  They were witnessing "organized chaos" as the gazed up, down, and around the four stories of the embassy.

The main lobby was crowded and densely packed as if there was a rock concert and it was far busier than any airport lobby they had ever seen during the holidays.  They began to look at each other again, and they all understood that they had to individually pursue the truth about their families.

Before they broke up, the old man who still grasped onto the Guttenberg Bible, quickly bolted through them and sneakily slipped into the masses, like a rat, since he knew he held onto priceless history.  The group looked at the old man strangely while he was becoming lost in the crowd. 

Elsa sarcastically commented, not expecting anyone to really listen to her, "Unbelievable…selfishness still prevails in a time of devastation and suffering."  Elsa took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, in disgust, thinking over how she had dealt with him back at the library, but she soon regained her attention on the group.

There was a brief silence in the group (J.D., Elsa, Luther, the French woman and child, Laura, Brian, and Judith) on wondering if they should say goodbye yet or if they really needed to be together still, but Laura quietly proposed before the others could think it over, "How about in 3 hours…", Laura took another glance at the endless lines and at J.D.'s leg, "… guess 7 hours…we'll try to see each other?"

The others looked back at Laura in agreement and they slowly, made their way though the crowds (Brian assisted J.D. to the medical treatment area)…except for the French woman and child.  Laura saw that these two were not leaving and was reminded that they did not speak English well and before she could speak, she was stunned by what she heard.

The French woman timidly and cautiously said, trying to remember her English, "Thank you…Miss…Chapman for doing so much."

Laura was stunned, and her eyes became bigger, when she discovered that the French woman could speak English well, and she stuttered trying to say, "But…but… I thought you couldn't…"

The French woman tenderly apologized with her French accent, and looked down a bit in shame, "I am sorry Ms. Chapman, but… during the madness… I could not think… or speak properly."  Her little girl was playfully tugging at her left arm while she was talking.

Laura consoled her stating, trying to find the right words, "It's okay…I mean…nobody knew that all of _this_ would happen…"

The French woman's eyes became moist and glossy as she reflected over that storm surge, "Truly thank you…Ms. Chapman… for saving me and my child back at New York."  Laura was about to say something, but the French woman continued while her voice was choking up, "For risking your life for us,… so that we could have…_a chance_ to survive."

Laura was floored seeing how grateful this woman was and she noticed that the woman was taking out something very valuable to her, from her purse (the same purse Laura rescued from the taxi.)  Laura's eyes were soft and unguarded to experiencing the woman's deep emotions.

The woman held in her hand a unique, handheld cosmetic mirror.  Its frame was 18K gold and lavishly decorated in rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds that gave a beautiful, enchanting floral rose border around the mirror.  Laura's eyes were entranced seeing such a rare, unique, and breath-taking piece of jewelry.  She never noticed such intricate detail before.  Laura's eyes quickly rose up to face the French woman again.

The French woman took a moment in thought, to gather her words and emotions up, and slowly spoke, "I want you to have this before I go to Algeria… and see my family."  The French woman and child had to go to Algeria to see if her relatives in France survived.  She opened her hand in front of Laura and presented the mirror to her.

Laura was extremely hesitant to take it because it was obvious that this mirror meant a lot to this woman and taking something so valuable, probably valued in the tens of thousands of dollars, did not seem right with her conscience.  Laura insisted, "Please you don't have to…I mean…"

The woman looked deeply into Laura's eyes and with deep appreciation she sincerely said, "Please take it, at least for me…  This was one of my father's collections….since he owned a huge jewelry corporation at France.  He gave this to me…and said, 'Whenever you are feeling down and horrible, take a look at this mirror and it shows just a hint of how beautiful you really are in God's eyes.' "

Laura's mouth and throat was dry; feeling overwhelmed that she would give something to her of such emotional value. The woman carefully placed it in Laura's right hand, and Laura just tried to look up trying to comprehend this.  Laura tried to say something, but the woman continued, "You need this…at a time like this…no matter what come upon you, or what things are said to you… take this remembering how beautiful you are…inside and out."  Laura's facial appearance was of a humble, grateful little girl when she looked back at the French woman.  Laura quickly put the mirror in her pants pocket to avoid attracting attention to it.

The woman and child gave a deep, affectionate hug to Laura while she was still in shock and the woman ended their conversation, "May God be with you…wherever you go and don't lose Sam because…back at the library during your illness…he cared so much for you….more than you know…"  Laura was lost in a sea of thoughts about the mirror, and thinking about the relationship between the French woman and her father in comparison to her strained relationship with her father, and what the woman had said about Sam.

A French official announced, in the main lobby, in French, "_Attention French citizens!  Please come with me to the French embassy immediately, to board an airplane for __Algeria__ immediately!_"  (This is an example of what I meant back at the Author's Note.)

The French woman, let go hugging, and quickly said, "Goodbye Ms. Chapman and God bless you!"  The woman rushed toward the official, and as she did so while holding onto her little girl's hand, the girl looked back at Laura and adorably waved goodbye and sweetly said to her, "Au Revoir!" as they mixed into the crowds.

Laura was speechless and soon tried to get the French woman's attention, but it was too late.  Laura wanted to know so much more about her, about Sam, her relationship with her father, and of course which she completely forgot to ask again (since she accidentally forgot)….her name.  Laura just stared in the direction of where the French woman and her child ran off to and sadly sighed.  She listened to crowds, and she felt a sensation of being lost since she was in a crowded building.  She looked on the floor a few times, feeling time slip by, and then she realized why she was here again.  She turned around, bit her tongue, and then pressed her way through the crowds to find out about her family.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack Hall, Janet Tokada, Jason Evans, and Tom Gomez had all met together in a nearby military style tent on where the scientists and other meteorologists were tracking weather patterns and gathering data.  They shuffled their way through the computers, papers, and other office equipment trying to find a place to sit.  They finally found an empty table and metal folding chairs around it and soon sat there.

Janet, immediately noticed that Frank was not with them, she eagerly asked while offering water to Jack and Jason, "Where is Frank?  Is he coming soon?"  She took a sip from her cup of ice tea.

Jack, Jason, and Tom all shared a glance with each other knowing the truth about Frank Harris' fate.  They all remained silent and Tom cleared his throat.  Jason moved his eyes around trying to avoid direct eye contact with Janet while Tom and Jack looked at Janet seriously.

Janet, slightly pressed on, "What happened guys?  Is he in trouble or something?"

Jack calmly said while Janet sat down, sensing the seriousness of the discussion by their facial expressions, "Janet, I'm sorry but Frank didn't make it."  Jack's face became heavy with guilt as with Jason's.

Janet, was silent for a few seconds, and tactfully questioned, "How….?"  She couldn't understand how he could have passed away with his experience and with his team, but then common sense struck her, reminding her that these were superstorms unlike anything humanity had ever experienced.

Jason looked down and was burned with the enormous weight of 'survivor's guilt.'  Janet could see that Jason was emotionally withdrawing from the conversation and his eyes started to become glossy by tears starting to form.  Jason knew that Jack and Frank teased about him being incompetent, but he started to think if it was true…as if he did not do enough to save Frank.

Jack noticed Jason's condition and nodded his head in the direction away from Jason.  Janet understood the implied nod and walked with Jack about 35 feet away from them while Tom tried to comfort Jason.

Jack faced Janet, and quietly explained, "At New Jersey, before we knew it…we found ourselves walking on a glass ceiling of a galleria mall and Frank accidentally fell through…"

Janet's facial expression was frozen as if she saw a ghost.  She blinked several times trying to believe it.

Jack continued, "We tried to pull Frank up but the weight was too much.  He ended up sacrificing his life for our survival by cutting the support line… even though we tried to do everything to prevent him from doing so."

Janet glanced back at Jason and saw how disheartened and distressed he was feeling.  Janet took a dry gulp and apologized, "I'm so sorry Jack…I mean I knew you guys were dealing with some incredible odds, but I thought seeing you two…that he would have…  (Sigh)…I'm really sorry Jack."  Janet noticed Jason slowly walking away despite Tom's attempts to help him.  Janet felt that she unnecessarily brought up something painful and helplessly watched Jason walk away from the table and toward the outside looking horribly discouraged and depressed.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Brian Parks had talked with several government employees, in the embassy and in several different tents clustered around it.  His mind was becoming exhausted from the runaround but he rationalized that their inefficiency and lack of organization was justified with everything that had happened.

He came across tent number 572, where he had heard that was where his family was located.  He slowly entered the barrack-like tent noticing the heavy burden of survivors as he walked through the entrance.  He instantly saw his parents and rushed up to them.  The three of them were overjoyed to see each other and they ran to each other.  His mother (Rhonda Parks) and father (Stefan Parks) grasped him immediately and his father emotionally said, "Brian!  Thank goodness you're all right!"

His mother started giving him repeated kisses on his cheeks, weeping,"My precious baby!"

Brian felt slightly bashful with the overflowing amount of love from his parents, but he was ecstatic to see them again.  After the high emotions calmed down, and the hugging ended, Brian politely asked about his sister, "Mom, where is Monica?"

Rhonda's eyes were looking around the tent, in worry, and she had trouble looking into her son's eyes, saying, "I don't know…we still haven't heard from her…"

* * *

Elsa, back at the second floor of the embassy, was busy writing out request forms on a wall counter, to know about the condition of her family.  She sarcastically thought, 'As if this will really help any…' She became more and more aggravated with the pen running out of ink.  She wanted to break the pen in her hand with all of her frustrations in trying to get in contact with her family. 

Suddenly, in the midst of her anger, she heard a familiar voice call out to her, "Elsa! Elsa!"

Elsa turned her head around and saw her cousin from Memphis running toward her.  Elsa and her cousin (Ashley) both squealed in happiness after their second glances confirmed who they were. They quickly hugged and clung onto each other as their pain of not knowing was becoming extinguished.  Their tears had released their worries…

Ashley, excitedly spoke, "I thought….after I lost touch with you, and that superstorm I heard on the news that…"

Elsa, smiled warmly, and comforted her cousin's emotions, "I'm fine Ashley…it was difficult… but a few others and I made it….  Miraculously…" She said the last word thinking about the eye of the storm and its instantaneous freezing.

Elsa saw that her cousin became suddenly quiet and reserved.  Elsa was mentally speechless for a moment, seeing her usually bubbly happy cousin become so silent.  Elsa asked, "Is the family okay?"

Ashley, responded silently, "Yeah….they are but…"

Elsa looked deeper into Ashley's facial expression, curious about what she was reluctant to say.  Before Elsa could question Ashley, Ashley admitted…  Elsa was shocked hearing what Ashley said, and she started to hyperventilate…  She was completely unaware that the pen she was so frustrated with had leaked ink all over her hand.

* * *

An hour passed, and Laura still waiting in line on the first floor, was ready to speak with a government employee about her family.  She looked behind her and saw the rest of the anxious in line, all sharing the same emotional rollercoaster experience.

The military worker approached Laura, and had several files on hand.  He was a tall, distinguished man in his early 30s in his military gear, and was about to speak ruggedly to Laura, but he noticed after looking up from the files how young and innocent she looked.  He toned down his military voice and respectfully spoke, "Ms. Chapman, could you please come with me?"

Laura quickly got up and took whatever she had left of her belongings.  She was following wherever this guy was taking her.  He took her through the crowds, outside the embassy, and toward a multitude of tents.

Laura desperately wanted to know about her family since the minutes slipping by tested her patience.  She impatiently asked, "Excuse me, sir…but could you tell me about what happened to family?"

The officer turned his face around briefly and saw how innocent and angelic her eyes were, as he kept leading her toward her family.  The officer was used to telling so many people about the tragedies of their families, but after seeing her face so tormented, he didn't have the courage to admit to her about the truth.

Laura became more and more suspicious of her family's situation since the worker was not responding.  He remained quiet all throughout the emotionally arduous walk despite Laura's constant questioning.

* * *

A few hours ago, Sam suddenly remembered about his friends after they had already split apart, and when he arrived at the embassy they were all gone.  He knew that trying to find each one of them was going to be impossible, so he decided to wait near the main doorway of the embassy, not knowing that it was the meeting place for his friends.  He waited upon hours, sitting on a long metallic bench, for any of them to arrive, but no one showed up.  He began questioning himself if he should continue waiting here for them, but he was determined to at least be there for them, or at least make sure that their families were alright since he realized that if something had happened to their families…they would be all alone.

A couple of hours passed by, and Sam could see that the sun had almost run off completely into the western horizon through the giant embassy windows.  The embassy was far less crowded with fewer lines and the conversations had become a "dull roar", but the embassy was still busy nonetheless.  It dawned on him that it was the very first sunset he saw after the chaotic weather.  The tranquility of the sunset, with its wide range of beautiful purples and reds, seemed somewhat uncomfortable to him.  Something just didn't feel right; he had strange feelings of déjà vu and foreshadowing upon seeing this particular sunset.

Before Sam could become more engrossed with this sunset, Judith quickly walked up to him and quickly thanked Sam, "Hi Sam!"

Sam's train of thought was interrupted and he quickly got up from the bench.  He tried to think of something to say, but the sunset distracted him, "A….hi!"

Judith gave Sam a quick grandmotherly type of hug to Sam, to his surprise, and she appreciatively explained it, "Thank you so much Sam for helping all of us back at New York… you really are a hero with everything you had done…"

Sam became bashful as his cheeks started to become red, he gave a small smile and mentioned, "Thank you also for your help with Laura's illness…otherwise, I mean, who knows what could have…"  Sam was taken back thinking about how he felt back then, hearing Judith's silence about Laura's illness back at the Library.  After a few awkward seconds, he quickly asked, "Is everything okay with your family?"

Judith answered, without hesitation, "Yes, my two children from Atlanta are safe and so are their families."  Judith wanted to say something more upon taking another glance at Sam.  She was used to teenagers being unruly, undisciplined, uncouth, and rude around her, but Sam completely changed her stereotype perceptions about them. 

Judith woefully said, while Sam respectfully waited for her to say something, "I'm terribly sorry that I can't stay but the government needs my help in some secretarial work.  Please tell the others, that my heart goes out to them."  She reflected upon her own life on how her generation had experienced World War II, the Korean War, and Vietnam but these were just teenagers and she knew that dealing with this unforeseen tragedy would be an overwhelming heartache since they could not 'mentally prepare' themselves for a tragedy beforehand, like in a war.

Sam was slightly confused, "_Can't stay?_"

Judith elaborated, "Laura told everyone to meet here in about….oh…", she took a look at the clock on a nearby wall, "…2 more hours…."  There was a moment of brief silence, and she gave another quick hug to Sam, saying softly, "Take care Sam…if you need to see me for anything you could just ask some people around.  I could pull a few strings…"

Sam, warmly smiled, and wishfully responded, "Take care too… somehow we'll all try to get through this."

Judith smiled back, and quickly left Sam so that she could finish some of her deskwork.  As she was walking back, she thought to herself, 'How different this world would be if teenagers were more like him…and how much better the world would be when they're adults.'

Sam looked back at the windows, while listening in on Judith's footsteps becoming fainter.  Two hours had passed (around 9 PM), and the sky was plunged into nighttime darkness and the embassy workers were still busy, but with bedtime approaching, the crowds seemingly had disappeared.  Sam realized how cavernous this embassy really was (like an airport lobby or mall) when there was only about 40 to 50 people around.

Sam saw from the corner of his right eye, Laura, Brian, and Elsa ever so slowly walking toward Sam.  It was almost as if they were leaning on each other as they walked together.  All three of their faces looked emotionally drained and exhausted, from the intense emotions over the past several hours.  The three of them felt emotionally lost and torn apart now, on the direction of their lives.

Sam was blown away seeing all three of them so discouraged and emotionally crippled and immediately stood up and quickly, but also carefully rushed up to them as if they were fragile like porcelain.  His eyes were engrossed on the heart-sinking scene.

Sam was completely speechless, but he could only deeply ask, "What happened?!?"

All three of them, with their weakened eyes, looked at his and seemed to question back, 'Do you _really_ want to know?'  They all sat on a nearby bench, from left to right:  Elsa, Brian, Sam, and Laura facing the same western horizon.  Sam's eyes and emotions were trying to attend to all of them, but the three just didn't want to speak…they didn't want to say a word.  There was no need for them…after what the three of them knew.

Sam, wanted to say something…anything to make them feel better, sensing that tragedy had struck all of them.  Yet he knew he really couldn't…all he could really do now was just sit there with them.

Laura's head leaned on Sam, feeling drained and heavyhearted; her tears slowly ran and in the corner of her left eye, she saw her reflection peering and glancing to her…the handheld, jeweled mirror was slightly sticking out of her pocket.  She took a moment, remembering what the French woman said earlier, and she thought to herself feeling immensely guilty, 'I don't feel so pretty and wonderful now…'  She pushed the mirror forcibly back into her pocket, to resist seeing her disgusted self, and just leaned against Sam watching the starry night sky feeling full of regret while the tears slowly streamed down.

Brian was just slouching further and further down on the bench, withdrawing from his surroundings, people, and life.  He continued to stare mindlessly into the horizon, feeling invisible to the world and trying to separate himself from his emotions.

Elsa, at the left end of the bench, just leaned her head against the palm of her right hand and closed her eyes…trying to take deep breaths as her emotions crept up on her breathing.  Her eyes would search around the interior of the embassy, trying to somewhat deviate her mind and heart, but every time she thought of her future, she slipped back into her despair.

Sam briefly thought about where Luther and J.D. were but he quickly again, observed how distraught the three were…  Sam felt a world away from them, since his family was the only one not affected by tragedy.  He wanted to alleviate their pain, but he didn't know where to start or how to say the words.  All he could do was just stay there and be there for them….  Time continued to go on and the embassy was now becoming as quiet as the closing time for a mall.  Sam continued to watch over them, while the three continued to stare on into the sky as the night and silence went on and on…

With all of them "zoned-out" into the sky, the reality of the emotional toll from these superstorms had sunk heavily and quickly, stabbing mercilessly into their defenseless hearts…which far outweighed _any_ physical perils they had endured back at New York City…

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Steps To Healing & A Sign Of Trouble

**Updated June 30, 2004 **- Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  "Spinelli Woods, Esquire", "maigain", "Sharpsnout", "SparkingDiamond", "The Phoenix-Kiyoshi", and "Kelly9"  I appreciate your great comments and I'm happy you all are enjoying the fanfic.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:  The First Steps Toward Healing & The First Signs of Trouble…**

It was 3 AM in the morning, Sam was tossing and turning all night on his cot trying to get whatever sleep he could.  He would occasionally hear a hummvee drive around, someone transporting supplies around the camp, or in the distance, a train rushing by in the Mexican landscape.  The silence of the night made it all the more difficult to sleep.  He could not get over seeing his friends' faces last night…every time he attempted to close his eyes, he was reminded that they did not have the same comfort and calmness as he did sleeping…that they would be living with a void for the rest of their lives.

His eyes would wonder for a few minutes, trying to take in the depth of his experiences and his surroundings seemed surreal.  Just a few weeks ago, he would be thinking at most about school, parents, homework, and other trivial teenage concerns, but now he felt so distant from that…he felt that these weeks had been a catalyst for decades of maturity.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, while Jack was sleeping heavily after a busy day, feeling a need to quench her thirst from the dry Mexican heat.  When she was getting up from a nearby cot, she noticed her son just silently observing the tent…she could see his big brown eyes filled with worry and feebleness.  She lovingly walked over to his cot and sat nearby, softly saying, "Sam…what is it?  What's wrong?"

Sam looked up to his mother and back down toward the floor, avoiding his mother's caring, affectionate eyes…he simply sighed, "Nothing mom…"

Lucy attempted to open Sam up more since he usually kept to himself and was reserved, her throat dried up seeing her son so weighed down, she tried to assure him, "It's okay—", she cleared her throat, and continued with a small smile, "…I know something is on your mind when you are _this_ quiet…when you were small and whenever your father had just left…you seemed so away from everything."

Sam thought back about the times he missed spending time with his father since Jack would be busy with several different research trips.  It seemed as if he never really "knew" his father as much as he always wanted to.  Sam could sense that his mother was pinning down his condition, and confessed, "I guess… all this… it's just…", he was seeking the words to describe himself and what had happened, "…I don't feel like I'm the same person anymore…"  He remembered his sarcastic attitude; back at the Natural History Museum, when formally-dressed Laura left with J.D., and with his father before leaving for the airport and with the phone call at the New York hotel; that part of his life seemed so distant from him and almost unfamiliar.

Lucy saw how her son was looking for some type of answer on why things had changed.  She bit her lower lip and tried not to cry, bravely replying, "We all feel that way sweetie…sometimes there are no answers on why we are changing but they redefine what we value in life…"  She ran her hand through her son's messy, ruffled hair and tried to message his head, like she used to do when he was small and couldn't fall asleep.

Sam focused on his mother again and in a few seconds, he instantly drifted asleep from his mother's touch.

* * *

Out of the darkness, Laura mumbled and tried focusing her eyes from the blurriness around her.  She bolted herself to sit up, and looked around her surroundings…she was shocked on where she was…then it gradually sank in…and she remembered what happened last night.  She hoped for that day to have been a nightmare, but it wasn't…her physical sensations of the hard cot, the unfamiliar ruffled blankets on her legs, the occasional breath of wind, and heat of the morning reinforced the reality she was living in.  The family tent (covering about the surface area of 2 bedrooms) randomly slapped against the tensioned ropes that supported it.

Before her thoughts could continue off aimlessly again, she saw her 14 year old brother (about 5 feet and 7 inches with medium brown hair) approach her with a tray of food.  He wryly smiled, thinking about last night also, seeing her awake and greeted, "Hey sis…how are you…?"

Laura adjusted her seating position and meanderingly answered, "Well…I don't know…I…", she noticed the food tray again, "….what is…?"

Jimmy looked at the tray and recalled, "Last night you just looked horrible…I thought the least I could do was give you breakfast in bed from the serving lines…", he thought again about their situation, and corrected himself, "…breakfast in cot…or somethin'…"

Laura replied with a small smirk and then suddenly she saw her 7 year old sister (Mary) run up to her.  Mary was almost similar to how Laura looked at that age, except Mary had straight black hair.  Mary cheerfully ran up to Laura's bedside and said, "Here Laura!  Your favorite!  Apple Juice!"

Laura took the tray and juice and set them on her lap, she took another glance and thanked them sincerely, with a warm smile, "Thanks guys…it means a lot…"

Laura tried to take a bite from her breakfast, but before she could…they heard a voice, "Is anyone there?"  It was behind the partially zipped entrance of the tent.

Jimmy suspiciously asked, "Who is it?"

The voice replied, "It's Sam… Sam Hall…"

Jimmy and Mary instantly looked to Laura, and Laura was caught off guard by their looks toward her, and she fumbled with her words, "Come in…"

Jimmy and Mary were a bit taken back by the 6 foot tall teenager, since no one ever named Sam spoke or called Laura earlier…

Sam gave a look to Laura feeling that he had to say something to her after last night.  Laura got that impression and politely asked her siblings, "Could you guys give us a few minutes?"

Jimmy indifferently answered, "Sure….whatever sis…"  Mary, though, was still absorbed looking at Sam so carefully and she loudly told to her older sister, "He looks real cute and handsome Laura!"  Laura and Sam bit their tongue trying to control their giggling from their embarrassment.

Jimmy took Mary's shoulders and directed her outside the tent (the opposite end of the entrance), he was slightly aggravated with Mary's persistence to stay and directed to Mary, "Let's go Mary!  Let's see how Mom is doing…"

Sam and Laura both shared a few laughs from Mary's comment, and after a few moments of silence, Sam took a seat on her bedside and looked deeply into her eyes again.

For a moment, Sam's eyes caused shivers down her spine seeing how troubled he was about her.  Laura knew she had to tell Sam about what had happened; she placed her tray of breakfast food away on a nearby supply box, and took a deep sigh.  Yet before she would tell him, she asked about how the others were, "How are Brian and Elsa?"  (She already knew about their tragedies from last night as they discussed them with each other before seeing Sam.)

Sam took a deep sigh himself and stated, "I guess… I don't know… Elsa, had lost her fiancée at Boston…and Brian is just _so_ quiet…because his sister passed away."  Sam went on, "Do you remember how quiet and shy Brian used to be back in middle school?"  Laura nodded, implying that she did.  Sam continued, "Brian told me that she was the one who really brought him out of his shell…how she helped him to have friends and everything."

Laura and Sam took a moment, and she questioned, "Have you seen Luther, J.D., or Judith?"

Sam replied, "I saw Judith and she's going to see guys, but as for Luther and J.D…they seem to be moving around all the time…it's hard to find them…"

There was another brief silence, and they both knew that "small talk" was over.  Sam's eyes penetrated again into Laura's eyes and soul again, just like how he admitted about why he joined the academic decathlon club at the library's fireplace, he tenderly asked, "What's wrong Laura?"

Laura looked down and up again feeling vulnerable to her creeping emotions.  She confessed after a gulp, and a long deep breath, "I found out last night that my father passed away in Chicago."  She explained, "My father was on a business trip to see one of his divisions there but…"  She just stopped there, trying not to get emotional because after last night she felt her tears had run out after crying for so many hours.  Sam tried to say something but he stopped himself seeing that Laura was continuing.  Laura divulged, "That night before we had left to J.D.'s place…I shouldn't have said some things…"

Sam took another glance at Laura, curious about what she was implying.

Laura took a tissue nearby and started scrunching it in her hands, as the emotions surged into her body, "I had a huge fight with my dad at the hotel on the phone… I just couldn't take it any more…"

By now the emotions took over her thinking, which made her inhibitions vanish, she went on, "My father was never satisfied with anything in life…  I tried so hard for him to be proud of me; but no matter what grade…or award…or scholarship I earned… he would want me to do something more.  He would curse me out saying that a 3.8 GPA wasn't good enough like a 4.0."  Sam was shocked hearing upon "4.0" since that was his GPA.  Laura was having chest pains, and choked up saying, "I always tried to please him with chores, studies, and more.  My friends said that I should have forgotten him, but my mom says that he just wanted me to succeed and have a comfortable life.  I don't know…", her direction of the conversation was getting lost by the powerful emotions clouding her consciousness, "Whenever I apologized for a mistake, he would say, 'Oh, will that make a damn difference anyway?'" She scoffed saying, "I guess no matter how good or malicious my intention was, it wouldn't have mattered…"

She saw Sam's face just completely shocked to everything she had just dumped on him.  Sam had never anticipated for her to divulge so much of her family troubles to him; furthermore, he was blown away by how Laura greatly masked these problems so well with her usual cute and perky personality.  Laura was in tears, and apologized, "Sorry Sam… it's just… anyway I argued with him saying that he would never be content in life and I ended the fight saying that he didn't deserve a daughter like me…"  Laura was trying to summarize her condition, concluding, "I know my dad loved me…but…why did he have to be so strict, like with his business?  I tried so much to please him, and I know he wanted the best for me but…why couldn't he just…understand?"

Sam immediately grasped Laura as she was breaking down; he held onto her tightly as she was feeling physically weak and drained.  Laura buried her head in Sam's chest as she continued gasping and weeping irregularly.  Sam just held onto her and gently rocked her…doing anything to ease her heartache.

* * *

Around the middle of the sunny, hazy day, J.D. eventually stopped stumbling, in a dazed trance, around the embassy refugee grounds.  The breathless winds echoed his seclusion.  (The doctors had already treated and bandaged his wounds on his leg and fortunately he had not lost a significant amount of blood…though his injury was no where near the realm of his thinking.)  His entire world was shattered.  He collapsed sitting nearby a storage area of medical supplies because of his overwhelming agony.  He sat down on the loose, dusty ground and pulled his knees close to his chest feeling more secluded and away from the world than he could ever imagine.

He received word that his father and stepmother (who vacationed in Europe), his mother (in Albany, New York), and his brother (in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) had all passed away in the superstorms.  His family was gone… He had nothing but self-loathing and sadness inside himself.  He detested himself for being so prideful, arrogant, and condescending from his enormous family wealth in the past…and even though there may have been a possibility of being financially compensated, one thing that was true and undeniable certain…nothing could bring back the family he, had in one time, couldn't care less about.  He now felt like an abandon orphan with no sense of direction and nothing to live for.

In the depths of J.D.'s despair, he glanced up with his wet eyes, almost about to break a "dam of tears", and saw Luther.  J.D. instantly composed himself.

Luther curiously asked, while his dog walked several feet away sniffing the area out, "Hey…where have you been?  I couldn't find you all day yesterday."

J.D. cleared his throat and his eyebrows were raised in confusion, questioning, "You were _looking_ for me?"

Luther confirmed, "That's right!  Somethin' told me that you would need somebody because well… I know how it is…being alone."

J.D. took a minute, and ironically, the two may have been at opposite ends of the social class spectrum but emotionally they were at the same place.  J.D., in the past, never would have taken a second thought about the poor and homeless but now he couldn't take his mind off of them since they now shared a common experience….abandonment.  J.D. found himself more interested in Luther's life, and tactfully said, "I hope you don't mind but…how did…"

Luther finished his question, "…did I become homeless?"  J.D. gave an apologetic look, but Luther was not offended.  Luther sat on the ground, across from J.D., and began, "Well…you may not believe it but I was a successful restaurant owner, it wasn't huge… but it made good money."  J.D.'s eyes bulged out in disbelief that Luther was a restaurant owner.  Before J.D. could request him to explain about it more, Luther teasingly scoffed, "What happened to me?  Well…", he took a deep breath reliving that nightmarish week, "One day there was a huge riot near my restaurant and it was burned to the ground, I couldn't start it up again because there was an 'exception' in my insurance… and then a few days later…God bless them…my house was burned down by street gangs…my whole family was gone… my wife, kids, parents… all of them."

J.D. sat there dumbfounded on how tragic his life was.

Luther continued, heavily, looking around, "My life was gone…everything I loved and lived for was gone.  I felt like a useless piece of crap with nothing to live for… and here I am four years later…"  He reminded himself seeing his dog, and explained, "My dog there…was the only one who survived that house fire and that's why I care for him so much because…he's the only family I have left."

Luther was going to say something, but at the corner of his left eye…he surprisingly saw his sister sixty feet away and just like in the past, she cold-heartedly ignored him since she detested being related to a homeless person.  Luther rolled his eyes pessimistically that she would still remain condescending, and disassociate herself from him after all of this apocalyptic weather.  Luther added to J.D., "Actually I was getting ready to start my life again at a homeless shelter, it's just that day the wave came…somethin' told me to take a walk around Manhattan.."  He had another thought of his homeless situation saying, "Being alone, homeless, and having nothing makes ya do a lot of soul searchin' and somehow Jesus helped me through things even though I wondered why, since I felt so useless… but then again… who knew I would be helping you guys survive back at New York?"  Luther recalled how his homeless experience assisted in finding "solid food" in the trash, insulating body heat with paper, and other tips in surviving a harsh winter.

J.D. thought about the turn of events in Luther's life, and he knew that Luther's homeless experience was crucially part of their survival…he was beginning to wonder if it was more than a coincidence that Luther just happened to be there with them?  Before J.D. could think harder about it, he heard shouts from his right side about 50 feet away.

The shouts were from J.D.'s modest middle class uncle and aunt from Kansas City, Kansas where he felt more attached to them than with his own parents.  His uncle and aunt rushed toward J.D. and his heart was overjoyed, giving him reassuring comfort that he wouldn't be facing life completely alone.

Luther saw the emotional scene unfold and he blissfully smiled to himself, feeling happy for J.D.  He knew that deep inside J.D., was still a small boy despite how powerful or grown up he may have been.

J.D. kept holding his aunt and uncle tightly and took deep breaths trying to permanently capture that close family intimacy that he never really experienced and for a day, thought that he had lost forever.  His uncle and aunt had never witnessed their nephew become so emotional and opposite of his usual aloof self.  His aunt gently padded his back while she could feel her nephew's heart race uncontrollably.  J.D.'s personal world had not been utterly destroyed and finally, but ever so gradually his emotions were calming knowing that he would not have to face the world alone.  J.D.'s mind, thought back to Luther's situation, but when he looked back to catch him…Luther and his dog had mysteriously vanished.  J.D., momentarily released his arms from hugging, and he wildly turned his head back and forth scanning the entire landscape behind him.

His uncle noticed J.D.'s behavior, in confusion, questioned to J.D., "What or who are you looking for J.D.?"  J.D.'s uncle and aunt had not seen anyone with him when they first noticed J.D.

J.D. thought back to his previous discussion with Luther, and Luther's vital assistance back at New York, and simply said back to his relatives, "Someone who helped me and others… far more than he knows…"

* * *

A few days afterward, back at the U.S. embassy, in the middle of cloudy, dark, listless afternoon… Judith was frantically typing away on a computer while handling several phone calls on her desk.  The noisy, stressful room with 15 other secretaries shared her feelings of being overburdened.  Her neck ached from placing the phone between her neck and left shoulder for hours.  Her desk was cluttered with forms, documents, and manila folders which indicated a hopeful attempt to organize her desk with the increasing affairs of the government that never seemed to decline.

The flickering lights on the phone (indicating several lines put on hold), the numerous amounts of email and computer communications, and the mounting paperwork had overcome her long-lasting librarian patience and timidity.  She put her hands on her forehead, consumed with exhaustion, and sank her head into them…trying to gain back calmness and stability from the impatience of the embassy's demands.

She popped two Tylenol pills and took a mug of water from the top of her filing cabinet, beside her desk.  She took a few gulps of refreshing water and gazed on into the desk lamp light and the insurmountable paper load of work.  She casually glanced upward and cleared her throat, seeing an army colonel in front of her.  She deeply looked into his face and hesitatingly questioned, "Charles?"

The middle aged man, in his early 50s, gave a small smile since he had an urgent message to give to her, but the importance dissipated in his mind after seeing Judith.  He carefully asked, "Judith?  Judith Edwards?!?"

She grinned shyly, simply answering, "Yes."

The man, still in delighted shock, quickly told her, "It's so wonderful to see you again!  I haven't heard from you in almost 10 years!  How is everything?!?"  He looked at her with concern about her family with the superstorms.

Judith looked away, thinking about New York and her current situation; with gradual increasing confidence, she replied, "Fine and so is my family…  It's wonderful to see you again too, Charles."

Charles, in a state of confusion was perplexed about Judith's work, and asked, "I thought you did not want to be in the _family business_."

Judith sighed, with her fingers interlocked with each other, "I did… but ironically I am working for the army, like my father did…"  Charles was an old classmate of Judith's, who was under her father when he joined the U.S. Army after high school.  Judith's father was a noble, highly respected, and powerful ranking general in the army, who passed away ten years ago.  Judith wanted to be as far away as possible from the military since she had to ceaseless worry about her father during the wars of the 20th century; thus explaining her voluntary seclusion as being a librarian.  Judith's family was easily recognized by so many high ranking army officials since they used to be under her father and would meet his family at many military ceremonies, celebrations, and other events.

Judith saw the manila envelope in Charles' hands and wondered, "Did you have something to hand to me?"

Charles instantly recalled the envelope and handed it to Judith, while offering his apology, "Sorry about that Judith…"

Judith ripped open the envelope, without delay, acknowledging that "URGENT!!!" and "CONFIDENTAL" was each stamped twice on the front and also that it came from the United Nations.  She took out the bright white, typed paper and skimmed through the entire letter.  Every sentence Judith kept on reading, made her more desensitized to her surroundings and body.  Her eyes were not blinking for minutes on end as she kept trying to absorb the severity of the issue at hand.

Charles took several glances at her and, intent to know what had made her to tense up, he queried, "Judith…what's wrong?"

Judith had just finished the letter, and bolted up and walked hurriedly toward the door just behind her.  She only answered back to Charles, in a splurge of words, "Sorry Charles… I can't…"  Judith was mentally struck seeing the seal on the door, and remembered that there was an important board meeting underway and she was extremely reluctant to bother them, but she had to!

She took a gulp, from her dry, arid throat, and ever so delicately knocked the door saying, "Sir. Sir.  Please may I come in?"  There was a silence, but she could hear whispering on the other side, as the people of the board meeting tried to ignore her.  Judith nervously pressed on, "Sir!  Please…this is extremely urgent!"  There was a nerve-wracking calmness for a few seconds, but then the door snapped open.

The Secretary of State (the woman who informed Vice President Becker about President Blake's death from the superstorm) gazed into Judith, wondering what so urgent.  She tried to reassure Judith, seeing her out of breath and panicky, "What is it?  What's wrong?"

New President Becker grumbled in the back of the meeting room, complaining, "Mrs. Edwards, please DO NOT DISTURB—"

Judith courageously cut off President Becker, stuttering a summary of the letter, that would echo in the ears of the President and his cabinet, she slightly gasped, "I'm sorry Mr. President but… the U.N. is having an immediate meeting in Mexico City because…", she read the words on the letter again…confirming a dreaded fear, "…resources for relief and aid are massively dwindling for this country and others affected by the superstorms."

Judith's mouth was dry after alerting the President and his cabinet about this critical situation.  There was deathly silence in the meeting room and doorway, as their thoughts wildly raced around, about how this had placed the United States and the world in a new state of jeopardy.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Oh My, Cracks In Worldwide Stability?

**Updated ****July 8, 2004**– A special thanks to "SparkingDiamond", "Sharpsnout", and "The Phoenix-Kiyoshi"! All of your warm, positive reviews definitely encourage me to continue writing! All of your words provide such a huge boost of self-esteem! Thanks again!

**Important Author's Note:** I want to forewarn you guys that this chapter is a controversial one because it involves the emotional reactions of several different nations… in which some are not respectable or decent. I want to state that the following reactions or behaviors of the nations in this chapter do NOT imply any type of "nation bias" or political views of mine. Since this fanfiction story is accessible to the world, to the citizens of the nations that are not shown in a respectable light…please do not take any offense to this story. This chapter is reinforcing the desperation of humanity and how deep the desperation is entering into their minds rather than disrespecting particular, individual nations.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Oh My…Are Those Cracks In Worldwide Stability?**

The sun rose the next day…slowly and ominously heading toward the sky above. The sun had exposed the yellowish-brown, filthy smog that blanketed Mexico City and methodically entered into the lungs of its victims. Although it was a hot, sweltry 101 degree day, no one in the city seemed to mind or care as the citizens and traffic continued on ceaselessly.

President Becker had finally arrived at the U.N. conference from his escorted, secure limousine after seeing the numerous government buildings and monuments through the bustling streets of Mexico City. They reinforced in Becker's mind of the prestige and glory that the U.S. had swiftly lost… As he was walking to the conference building, he could feel the loss of power sink underneath him, the U.S. had once held, by seeing the Mexican protestors mocking and ridiculing him despite the crowds of security surrounding him and his group.

President Becker, and his group, took a long elevator ride up to the floor of the conference… leaving them with only silence and trepidation over their weakened country. When the elevator stopped, President Becker made his way to the auditorium-sized conference and carefully made his way to his seat. His previous arrogant, pompous appearance had now turned to humility and timidity.

The 2 story high conference room was bathed in a white florescent light with luxuriously furnished walls, desks, and chairs of the utmost finest oak, mahogany, crystal, and leather. The media and news organizations were banned from attending this meeting to not worry or create chaos within the world's population. The noisy room was about to begin the conference, and all the delegates of the world had started taking their seats in the semicircle arrangement. Just before the conference could begin, President Becker took quick glances to the leaders of Britain, France, Spain, Germany, Italy, Russia, China, and Japan and had observed their reserved humble selves as well. The countries that used to dominate the world's politics since the Colonial times, to the Industrial Revolution & Imperialism, and of the Modern Age (World Wars, Cold War, etc.) had now lost **all**, or barely had anything left, of their previous military, political, and economic might because of nature's instantaneous wrath.

The South African delegate broke the anticipation as he started walking up on stage to the podium, and cautiously revealed the crisis. He began, "Good morning nations of the world. Before I begin, the nations of the tropics convey our deepest sympathies to the nations who have greatly suffered by our world's climatic changes. Nature has most certainly proven and exposed our fragility and our dependence on it." The South African delegate could sense the anxiety from the other delegates by all of their facial expressions, waiting to hear the horrendous news. The South African delegate, nervously continued, "Sadly though…nature's permanent reminder has caused crippling effects throughout all aspects of our governments. There were approximately over 6 billion people living in the world before these superstorms affected us, out of the 3.5 billion people living in the northern countries before being affected, the latest reports and figures, of two weeks after the storms have dissipated, about 1.75 billion have survived."

Immediately, gasps of horror and disbelief filled the conference as the delegates tried to absorb that almost one-third of the world's population was eradicated. The appointed moderator quickly requested for their silence.

The South African delegate introduced the worldwide dilemma, "These 1.75 billion refugees have greatly strained the resources of their hospitable countries of Central America, Northern Africa, the Middle East, and Southern Asia."

An Indian delegate soon arrived on the podium and explained the situation, "Within the past two weeks, since the refugee situation arrived, the extreme demand for resources and supplies, for example… food, medical supplies, oil, energy, textiles, construction materials…just to name a few… have shot up prices and if this situation is not resolved soon our nations' economies will crumble."

The conference room was flooded with complaints and distress over the future, but in the midst of the conversations, the British delegate boldly spoke out, "Why can we not use our finances to aid in payment? We partially have done so already—"

The Libyan delegate (supporting part of the Eastern European population) scoffed saying, "Are you forgetting that most of you don't even have an economy to generate income?" He insultingly inquired, "Do you think your finances will last long supporting hundreds of millions?"

The Iranian delegate murmured, "Should we really even acknowledge their money? We really need resources…"

The Mexican delegate considerately proposed, "Maybe we could create some type of financial program—"

The Vietnamese delegate cut off the Mexican delegate, and infuriated she bitterly complained, "Are you forgetting what these countries have DONE TO US?!?" The delegates of the third world countries glanced at each other, recalling their centuries of exploitation and a hushed silence flowed throughout the room. The Vietnamese delegate had ripped open old and new wounds from their countries' history. The French and Japanese delegates avoided looking in the direction of the Vietnamese delegate to avoid a confrontation. The Vietnamese delegate trumpeted on, "During our times of economic hardship they have used us for THEIR PROFIT!!"

The Saudi Arabian delegate bolted up and deeply looked around to the arguing nations, emphasizing, "Ladies and gentlemen, please…we must focus on a resolution."

The Libyan delegate sneered and off-handedly insulted the Saudi delegate, "Figures you would be on the United States side, constantly selling them oil being America's Arabian whore!"

The Saudi Arabian delegate shouted back numerous profanities in Arabic to the Libyan delegate and their verbal assaults traveled and spilled all over the conference. In the commotion and blaze of arguments, the delegates of Europe and Northern Asia, President Becker, and other nations that were affected just sank further down and down in their chairs feeling held hostage to the emotional whims of this "new world" since their populations depended on these nations' hospitality for their survival.

The moderator of the conference shouted in the microphone to the end the two delegates exploding and verbally thrashing each other. The two slowly and grudgingly stopped and took their seats as they both stared at each other trying to burn each other's pupils. The rest of the U.N. delegates just sat shocked and somewhat frightened over the monstrous fight that was just before them. The conference was flooded with whispers.

The Venezuelan delegate stood up and curiously proposed an idea, rather confused about how effective this idea could be, in the midst of an unrest people, "In order for these affected countries to gain back their lands, why don't we increase our carbon dioxide emissions? This will therefore melt the ice-covered northern countries, at least somewhat, and ease the dependence on our resources…"

President Becker immediately spoke out, "I highly protest you to do any such activity because as we have seen, especially me…", he took a moment remembering all of his arrogant mistakes with a heavy feeling of guilt, "…have seen the unpredictability of nature."

Most of the tropical countries were agreeing with the notion of greatly increasing the carbon dioxide emissions since their countries were struggling to balance the needs of their people and of the refugees.

The British delegate insisted, "Please do not be hasty with this decision, we all must—"

The Iranian delegate interrupted the British delegate, arrogantly informing her, "You have no comprehension of how critical our situation is…do you? Massive famine is possible within weeks at the way things are proceeding." He had craftily given an ultimatum, "Either all of you countries severely destroyed and uninhabitable by this Ice Age accept this carbon dioxide proposal we are considering or be assimilated into our countries."

The delegates of the affected northern nations were struck at the core, with shock and deep rage by this ultimatum since it implied national suicide to these countries; grumbling and complaining filled the room. The German delegate was about to speak, as if it was on behalf of the affected northern nations, he shouted, "THIS IS PROPOSTEROUS!!! HOW DARE YOU SUBJECT US TO THIS ULTIMATUM!!"

The Libyan delegate, sarcastically called out, "Why?!? What are you going to do? Call your military to stop us?" He squinted at President Becker quickly with hysterical, deep malicious mockery; implying how he relished seeing the previously military superpower United States become a crippled, indefensible, weak country that almost did not exist anymore.

The arguments and shouting poured and flooded throughout the conference because of increasing worry and desperation of the delegates' countries that was easily addictive to participate in …drowning normal conversations, suggestions, compromising, and other possible resolutions. President Becker tiredly looked around himself in disbelief; the distinguished, honorable, and respected delegates of the world were arguing far worse than any unruly common bar fight as they were all trying to save each of their countries from self-mutilation. The carbon emissions idea crept into his consciousness and remembered his past mistakes; ironically, he realized who he needed, to help convince the United Nations that this radical emissions plan was detrimental, in the long term, to the United States and quite possibly the world. He scanned the United Nations conference again as the multitude of delegates were bickering and slandering each other, feeling as if the world was crumbling before his very eyes. He thought to himself in utter disbelief, while being humble from all that the United States had lost, '**And we thought terrorism was our nation's biggest worry…**'

* * *

Meanwhile during the United Nations secret conference, the people working at the National Oceanographic Atmospheric Agency (NOAA) and the Meteorology Society were still diligently watching over the weather and any peculiar anomalies. The U.S. government was able to construct a 2 story building near the embassy to provide enough office and storage space for these two agencies since obviously weather had become a high priority for the government for any impending danger, rescue missions, or assisting whatever was left of the most southern 15% of the nation.

Jack Hall and his colleagues (Janet Tokada, Jason Evans, and 5 other colleagues) were all working in a second story, cramped office room (a 70 by 50 foot room) that was filled with cubicles, several pieces of computing equipment, global maps of changing weather patterns, and numerous filing cabinets overstuffed with papers of never-ending amounts of scientific data. Jack had started working again after a few days of arrival, since the nation needed his expertise on climatology to foresee any other major weather or climate changes. He never took a mental "breather" throughout this entire ordeal with the superstorms because his worry would constantly alternate between that of his family and of the world.

The computers had finally arrived today for each cubical, so therefore the organization could run more efficiently instead of several employees working on one computer. Jack Hall turned on his computer and logged in for the first time and took a deep sigh, trying to believe that he was actually sitting down for his job for the first time. It was the first sense of normalcy that he felt in weeks… He heard Jason and Janet both giggling and laughing from a distance, and he stood up from his corner-of-the-room cubical to see both of them smiling at each other while they were entering the room.

As the two approached Jack, Jack happily asked, "Hey guys, how is everything?"

Jason eagerly answered for the both of them, "It's okay…", he smirked explaining, "Janet was telling me about one of her crazy college stories." Jack looked at her in teasing disbelief since she was usually serious and focused on work most of the time.

Janet rolled her eyes in embarrassment thinking over the story and blushed seeing how almost giddy-happy Jason was around her. Janet elaborated, sighing over how foolish she felt, "Well…what can you expect from college right?" Janet thought back to that day when she asked about Frank, and she felt guilty bringing up those painful emotions…so she decided, that the least she could do was help Jason through his loss and guilt by keeping him company.

Jack looked harder into Jason, and seriously asked, "You're sure…you are okay Jason?"

Jason, took a moment, thinking about Frank and his roller coaster of emotions afterward. He was coming to grips with what had happened and realized that he did do all that he could….and that what Frank did back at New Jersey was his decision. A noble, courageous decision… Jason was quiet for a few seconds, and looked up innocently and somewhat frail, concluding and looking at Jack remembering that incident, "Yeah…I'll be okay….I mean we can only take things day by day…"

Jack gave a warm, encouraging smile back to Jason feeling at ease that at least Jason was on his way to emotional recovery. A recovery that would take time….but nevertheless, he was on his way.

Janet, broke the quietness and silent talking of other employees in the room, so that Jason wouldn't emotionally drift back to any form of regret or sadness, asking, "So Jack, the computers just arrived?"

Jack saw the intent of Janet's question through her eyes and knew why she was so quick to change the topic. Jack presented his computer, answering, "Yeah…they finally arrived and thankfully our computer systems back at Washington were able to forward any last minute communications to the embassy before the superstorm pounded it."

Janet, approached Jack's computer, and in surprise she questioned, "Really?!? But how?" Jason promptly looked over to Jack's computer, curious as well.

Jack replied, "Yeah…Tom reminded me of the underwater fiber optic lines that delivered any last minute information just before the eye of the superstorm arrived." Jack, took a moment and remembered about the fiber optics, saying, "I forgot about those fiber optic lines…which explains why worldwide communication is still easy…otherwise who knows how difficult it could be with damaged satellite dishes, stormy weather, and so much more..."

Janet, grabbed Jack's attention, with her raised voice seeing the computer register Jack's name, she excitedly alerted, "Look! It's obtaining all of your past data and simulations! Even your ice age calculations and programs!" The computer screen was flashing constantly with new windows popping up all over the screen; it indicated that the computer was rapidly receiving and processing the transferred information Jack had left on his computer back in Washington D.C.

Jason exclaimed, pointing to the screen, "It even has the theoretical ice age program model we all were working on!!!"

Jack mindlessly commented, trying to absorb what he saw before him, "Yeah…who knew it would be a reality…"

All three of them were glued to the computer screen, feeling overwhelmingly shocked and perplexed that somehow all of the laborious calculations and work had managed to survive through the superstorm. The three of them were completely speechless for several seconds…since they believed that everything that they had worked on and worked for was destroyed and lost forever. Suddenly, a new window popped up presenting Jack Hall's work email program. The three were still dumbfounded seeing everything magically appear on the screen. The window displayed a huge list of several incoming emails, but one immediately stood out above the rest. The computer was pinging continuously while it highlighted a particular email message; this highlighted message was blinking ceaselessly, alerting the user of the message's highest priority. This message was received just a day before the eye of the superstorm struck Washington D.C. and when everyone had long abandon the city and the nation. The three gazed upon the highlighted blinking message, oblivious to the room's noises and their surrounding colleagues, and their eyes cautiously traveled down the end of the window not knowing what to anticipate from such an urgent message. Their breaths were instantly taken away, before they could realize it, when they read that this urgent, highlighted message was from… Professor Terry Rapson.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

I forgot to inform you guys that I'll accept ANY compliments or criticisms (as long as they are explained) because they will all help in improving my writing. Thanks again guys for taking your time in reading my fanfiction story and for reviewing!


	5. Regrets, Fears, & Difficult Decisions

**Updated ****July 16, 2004** - Thanks so much to "Sullen Lily", "SparkingDiamond", "Elven Writer", "Celine Bry" (Thanks for the good news about having a category for DAT!!! Finally!), and "nesy" (thanks for that wonderful compliment about "writing books"! I was floored reading that!) I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate all of your great comments!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Regrets, Fears, & Difficult Decisions At All Levels**

Jack, Janet, and Jason slowly looked at each other's eyes in their frozen positions. They were stunned to actually see a message from the professor himself. Janet took a deep gulp and sigh wondering what to expect from it. The message appeared, in their eyes, to be a message from the grave…could it? Was it an ominous warning, a call for help, a final farewell? All three of them were bombarded with thoughts about what the Hedland Center in Scotland had experienced. Jack breathed heavily out through his nostrils and carefully moved the computer mouse to double-click the message. When he double-clicked it, a new window popped up and the professor's message was immediately read by the three.

_Dear Dr. Jack Hall & Friends,_

_ I hope that all of you at the NOAA and your families have made it though safely despite the enormous odds against you. I'm quite sure that as you are reading this you are curious about my condition here…well, I am writing this in the final hours of our operational generator _(he had written this before the power outage scene in the movie) _and possibly the final hours of my life…_

The three of them quickly glanced at each other sharing a moment of sympathy and respect for the professor since he was having the audacity to write about his potential death. They could not even think in the direction of visualizing themselves being so accepting to death as the unbearable superstorm conditions pounded Scotland. They soon pressed on in reading…

_I wanted to inform you that my research team and I have made some last-minute calculations of the aftermath effects of the superstorms into the climate model you sent us. In our calculations, which I have attached to this message, we considered the accelerating climate changes, that we are currently experiencing, and the increasing carbon dioxide and other greenhouse emissions levels since, presently, humanity still depends on fossil fuels. We were all shocked and disturbed on our discoveries…_

Janet and Jason hesitatingly continued to read on because their inner souls desperately did not want humanity, their close ones, and themselves to experience so much immense worldwide suffering that traumatized humanity's psychology into a wilderness mentality. Jack, though, earnestly read on while his eyes became bigger and bigger…meticulously reading every word the professor had written.

_…that sadly these chaotic storms will not cease as we anticipated.__ These accelerated changes question the entire length of time this new "Ice Age" will exist as global temperatures increase. It will undoubtedly affect global sea levels as well. Unfortunately, we can not make accurate predictions of this new stage of climate change because we need actual statistical data to supplement into the model, yet what is certain, and I'm sure you know as well, is that as the global temperatures rise so does the strength of the storms because of the increased heat energy._

Jack, Janet, and Jason's worst dreaded fears seemed to be dawning from a distance. They could feel the sensations of fear, heartache, and hardship germinate inside their chests and trickle down their spines from everything they had experienced. Their minds forcefully tried to make their apprehensive souls accept the fact that these superstorms were not the end. After a momentary time of reflective weakness, they finished reading the message.

_I wish I could be of more help to all of you in my final hours here. Jack Hall, to you, your family, your colleagues, and their families I wish all of you the best and may God be with you all during this crucial humanity defining moment in time. You must do whatever you can to prevent or, at least, slowdown this heating trend from greenhouse emissions! Otherwise, our grandchildren and great-grandchildren will not have much of anything left of this previously hospitable, nurturing planet. These extreme times will undoubtedly **unite or divide** humanity; hopefully humanity will be wise enough to make the right decisions for its survival. May our grandchildren and descendants forgive us for leaving them to inherit such a deplorable planet that they must accept as their "home."_

_Cordially,  
__Professor Terry Rapson_

The last sentence made the three of them mentally speechless since they were sinking further and further into the burdensome weight of guilt. They were becoming more aware of how much the generations before them had blindly and recently, carelessly, destroyed the living conditions of the generations ahead. How would history look back at these past few weeks? The three of them were becoming more and more "zoned out" to their immediate surroundings as they tried to forecast on what perilous situations awaited humanity and realize the unknown atrocity it had inflicted on itself.

Unknowingly, Tom Gomez walked into the room and past a few cubicles to find the three of them. After turning around a cubical wall, he saw the three of them silent and staring on into the computer screen infinitely. Tom broke their silence, as he greeted, "Hey guys!" He took another look at them wondering what they were simultaneously feeling so heavy about and carefully asked, in a light tone, "Hey guys….what's wrong?" He would have lightly teased them, but they looked so engrossed in whatever it was they were thinking about.

Jack looked up and blinked several times, trying to refocus his mind and his current situation in the realm of these disasters to come. He answered, slightly apologetic, "Oh…nothing, we were thinking about some of the climate models." Janet and Jason were slowly forcing their minds to go back into reality.

Janet, immediately, agreed, "Yeah…just thinking about which climate models to use." She felt sheepish for giving such an unspecific, unscientific response since she was still trying to get her full thinking back. Jason just smiled, raising his eyebrows innocently and playfully trying to avoid suspicion on their earlier trance-like state.

Tom, looked at the three of them and dragged saying, "Yeaaaaaahhhhh….as long as nothing bad has happened to you, then its okay whatever you guys….", he looked at the three awkwardly, "…do." He looked to Jason and Janet, and teasingly commented, "Careful not to work too close to Jack here, otherwise I'll have to come to expect both of you being eccentric with your work." Jason and Janet both rolled their eyes and gave small smiles, in response to Tom's humor.

Jack was reminded of Terry Rapson's situation and hurriedly asked Tom, "Tom! Can you contact the Hedland Center in Scotland?!?"

Tom, was instantly confused, and he questioned, "Why?"

Jack explained, in a rush, "Check and see if Terry Rapson and his team are still alive there! Because we just received an email from him before the superstorm came to D.C."

Tom, in disbelief and in a raised tone, spoke, "WHAT?!?" He walked around and faced Jack's computer monitor to see this email message. He instantly saw Terry Rapson's name, email address, and mailing time.

Jack added, and emphasized "Tom! You have contact him and send a rescue team down there because he could assist us in analyzing some of these climate models!" Tom could see the urgency in Jack's eyes and knew how serious it was.

Tom, nervously responded, knowing that time was crucial in a rescue, "Jack…I'll do what I can, but don't expect anything!" Tom Gomez darted out of the door in a few seconds and left the three to only wonder about Terry Rapson's condition. Thoughts that were struggling to be either optimistic or pessimistic…but what was the reality? What were the chances that he and his team could still be alive? Janet was thinking about the message, and soon reminded Jason and Jack, "Guys, we better start analyzing the climate model the professor sent us…because who knows what to expect from the weather now…" The three began to open the program from Terry's climate model and they prepared themselves for a long, arduous task before them.

* * *

Around 8 PM, as dusk plunged the lightly cloudy sky into a spectrum of colors, Jack, Janet, and Jason had all taken a break at the building's open kitchenette lounge area (added to the side of the main second story hallway.) They each were all eating different sandwiches and gathered around a small table while occasionally observing the scenery outside through the large, glass bay windows. It was ironic seeing such a beautiful, tranquil sunset barely still illuminating the Mexican sky, with colors richer and deeper than any painter could imagine, while below this peaceful atmosphere was humanity experiencing anything but so… The three of them felt slightly deceitful since they knew they could be possibly withholding an ominous warning for humanity.

With the horizon's sunlight in Jason's eyes, he squinted and curiously asked Jack before taking a bite from his foot-long submarine sandwich, thinking about the challenging task of completing the new climate model, "Jack…do you think that we will be able to finish the model in a week?"

Jack took a small sip from his soda can, to clear his throat, and carefully answered thinking about its complexity, "Its hard to say because these accelerated fluctuating changes make it more difficult to pin down what precisely will happen; because beforehand the ocean currents and winds followed a predictable course, but after those superstorms and now these rising unstable greenhouse gases…these ocean currents and winds seem to sporadically change since they have to confront with more polarized, extreme temperatures in the tropics and with the ice caps." Jack was somewhat hesitant to reveal this information openly in the hallway but already 85% of the workers already left for the day and the hallways and offices were almost abandon except for a person maybe walking around once every 20 minutes.

Janet added, after swallowing her bite, "As Terry stated…we need more actual statistical data to improve this model's accuracy."

Jason noticed that Janet had run out of tea and quickly placed his submarine sandwich down, and then he bolted to the small kitchenette counter to prepare a new mug of tea. Jack just smirked to himself seeing what Jason was doing as Jason was placing the mug of water into the microwave.

Janet politely assured Jason, while the water in the mug was reaching a boil, "Jason, I'm fine I don't need anything."

Jason insisted, "Don't worry it'll only take a couple minutes." He quickly asked, while looking through the cabinets, "How many sugar do you take?"

Janet attempted again to stop Jason, "Jason…really…" Janet looked at Jack while he took another drink giving a comic facial expression as he moved his eyes in Jason's direction. Jack silently spoke to Janet, after taking a gulp, "You wouldn't believe how concerned he was about you while we went to New York City." Janet just blinked rapidly as a surprised response.

Jason soon arrived with the green tea and remembered how many sugars Janet took in her tea. Janet feeling slightly bashful, looked up to Jason's eyes and sincerely thanked him, "Thanks Jason." She smoothly sipped from the tea mug and she slightly moistened her lips tasting the sugar from the tea. She looked back up and smugly commented, "Looks like you already know what I like." Jason immediately started blushing, which was more than evident because of his fairer skin complexion.

After a few minutes, just in the distance in the hallway, they heard several footsteps commandingly walking toward them. The acrylic floor and moderate-sized hallway echoed these footsteps which gave the impression that a small-sized army was approaching them. Janet looked behind Jack, curious about the noise, and her face quickly expressed her surprise seeing who was approaching them. She looked back and forth constantly between the people arriving and at Jack's puzzled face trying to say the words, but Jason soon informed Jack after noticing as well, "Jack, you won't believe this but—" Janet and Jason respectfully got up from their chairs, as they soon held their breath upon confirming what their eyes had seen.

Jason was interrupted by Tom Gomez from the approaching group, which was about 50 feet away, and he called out to Jack, "Jack! We need a word with you!"

Jack was thrown off, and questioned in a different tone, "We?!?" He prudently looked behind his shoulder and to his utmost disbelief, President Becker with Tom Gomez, the Secretary of State, and a group of government workers were just behind him. He instantly stood up as well, but in a callous manner.

President Becker and Jack Hall shared an unsettling look to each other, remembering the strife and clashes they have had with each other. Jack Hall looked at President Becker with his eyes staring and boiling into President Becker's because of Becker's unyielding arrogance which had significantly contributed to millions of American deaths. President Becker just shamefully looked away and toward the floor now and then…since Jack's oppressive stare convicted and reminded Becker again and again of his arrogant mishandling.

Tom observed the seething anger coming out of Jack's eyes and he cut the tensioned-filled moment by deviating Jack's anger, slowly calling, "Jack…Jack…", Tom had finally snapped Jack out of his realm of anger and spoke a little louder, "Jack, we need you and your team to do something very crucial for us…", Tom emphasized seeing Jack's careless attitude toward Becker, "…for the U.S. and the world."

Janet walked closer toward President Becker's group and asked, "What do you mean?"

Tom looked to President Becker, and Becker bravely spoke despite Jack's resentful appearance, "We need all of you to speak at the next United Nations meeting against releasing greenhouse emissions."

Jason was about to inquire more about the issue, but Jack cut Jason off and bitterly replied to President Becker, in a somewhat sarcastic tone, "We already did that. Remember?"

President Becker, knew to expect that response but he cautiously elaborated, "Though this is a different scenario completely because…", Becker looked around the hallway to make sure that no one was nearby to listen in, "…the worldwide refugee situation has strained remaining worldwide resources. This desperation for these resources has placed the United States and the world in a very dicey situation, Dr. Hall." President Becker took a small gulp, importantly stating,"A situation that can create worldwide political instability."

Jack Hall's bitterness toward Becker was clouded by this new worldwide perilous situation. Janet and Jason just looked at each other with a loss of words; because not only was the world still in potential physical danger but now possibly in political danger.

Jack cleared his throat and his emotions and in interest, asked, "How does this relate to us?"

President Becker explained, "Most of the nations of the tropics and previous 'third-world' countries have proposed a radical idea to rapidly increase the greenhouse emissions in hope of melting the ice from the affected countries. They figured that if it was enough to break off some of the polar ice caps…it would be more than sufficient to break up the ice of the affected countries because of their more southern location." Janet and Jason looked at each other, with their eyes rolling, implying how absurd the idea was from a scientific standpoint.

Jason warily questioned to President Becker, "When is this next U.N. meeting?"

President Becker sighed in discouragement, thinking how soon the meeting was, and softly said, "The day after tomorrow…"

Tom Gomez quickly added, "We need you and your team, Jack, to be ready within 36 hours."

Janet and Jason could feel the forthcoming exhaustion trickle into their bodies and minds over how long they would have to work with the new climate computer model to make the best climatology predictions they could obtain.

President Becker immediately shook hands with Jack. Jack was flabbergasted that President Becker would shake his hand, since it seemed so distant from his previously cold and pompous personality. President Becker, sincerely said, "Good luck Dr. Hall." President Becker later shook hands with Janet and Jason before leaving with his group of government workers.

Before joining the president, the Secretary of State sternly reminded the three, "We need you three to keep this information absolutely confidential! We can not risk anyone hearing this capricious political situation!....and this includes EVERYONE. Your friends, family, loved ones, whoever…the last thing we need is more chaos…" She gave a cold sober look to the three to signify the disastrous effects of leaking this information before running off to catch up with President Becker.

Jack hurriedly tried to explain his team's dilemma, "Tom, we are not even in the preliminary stages of understanding the parameters of this new climate model we have. I'm not sure if we can complete it by then." A woman soon walked down the hallway to meet the group.

Tom reassured Jack, "Don't worry Jack, I was able to obtain three additional people from the Meteorology Society to assist you." Tom looked behind Jack, Janet, and Jason and saw one of the three people that would assist them. Tom introduced the woman to the three, "Jack, Janet, and Jason…I would like you to meet Veronica Johnson."

The African-American woman, was 5 feet and 7 inches tall, and was wearing a lavender colored dress. She immediately shook hands with all three of them and described her employment, "Hi guys, I've been with the Meteorology Society for about 3 years. My other colleagues will be here soon, but we are here to help since we were requested by the President to assist you all."

Tom concerned, questioned to Jack, "Will this be okay?"

Jack looked back into the windows and the sun had already run off into the horizon, as with any hope of relaxing or resting tonight. Jack surveyed the people around himself and tiredly commented, reflecting over their situation, "Yeah, just be sure that the kitchenette has a lot of coffee… it's gonna be one heck of an all-nighter tonight."

* * *

The early night hours seemed to slip by quickly, and it was already midnight. Jack's office room was brightly lit up, and the doorway became a beacon of light for the barely illuminated hallway. Despite the large, bay windows of the second floor being moderately tinted, it revealed to the public outside their there was some activity in the quietness of the night. Little did the public know, thinking it was some random trivial weather issue some government workers were busy with, the importance of the matter and how determined Jack and his team was on completing the new computer climate model. In this office room, Jack, Janet, Jason, Veronica, and the two other meteorologists (Adam and Teresa) were impatiently trying to analyze and enter the mind-draining amounts of data. Within a half-hour, Adam and Teresa had already left the office to get some sleep and hopefully get a fresh early start in the morning.

By now it was 1 AM, and the four remaining were still mindlessly typing and calculating away on their individual computers. Janet's head was bobbing up and down in exhaustion, while Jason seemed to doze off more and more easily as his left hand supported his heavy head. Veronica was quiet and typing slower and slower by the minute. Yawns were released constantly and involuntarily as their breathing. Jack was the only one, who's adrenaline was still keeping him awake and alert, still pressing on and struggling to fight any hint of tiredness…but then again it possibly could have been the four, 16 ounce cups of coffee keeping him alert, or both. Their minds (Jason, Janet, and Veronica) were worn down and dazed, and all of their effort to stay awake had become pointless…even detrimental since they could make mistakes or not spot any miscalculations.

Jason finally got up from his cubical and yawned heavily. He apologized to Jack, while getting Janet's attention, "Sorry Jack…but I have to get some rest…I'm so….(yawns)…dead tired…"

Janet's eyelids were heavy and she carefully stood up making sure she had her balance. She apologized as well, "Sorry Jack, I'm going to sleep too…we'll be at the lounge."

Jack just glanced over and assured them, "It's okay…you guys really need it anyways."

Jason squinted painfully, struggling to keep himself awake, offered to Jack and Veronica, "You guys…why don't you take a break as well?"

Jack instantly dismissed the offer, "I'm fine Jason, you guys go." Jason and Janet looked over to Veronica, but she already was leaning against the cubical wall deeply sleeping.

Jason and Janet, just shared look of weak acknowledgement, and they stumbled out of the doorway. They were partially leaning on each other on the way down to the lounge, since sleepiness was trickling faster and harder into their minds and bodies as if they were under a sleeping spell. The darken hallway they entered, just amplified their sleepiness with each step they took.

Jack could hear Janet and Jason's footsteps become more and more faint, but his attention was primarily focused on the computer. After 15 minutes, the caffeine effect was starting to dissipate from Jack's body and every soft, calm breath Veronica took (from her sleeping) lured Jack to enter that wonderful world of relaxation and rest too. Jack bulged his eyes several times, tried humming a tune, anything to keep himself awake, but the "caffeine crash" had arrived and now his body was beginning to feel the overwhelming exhaustion he had put his body through.

His eyelids were closing instantaneously, his mind was weighed down, his arms and legs felt almost lifeless. He tried to yank his body to keep up with his persistent ambition to complete this climate model as soon as possible; since he knew that the stability of the world was at stake depending on what his theories concluded and how he presented them. As a last ditch effort, he tried to "convince" his body to stay awake by reminding himself that he was doing this for Sam and his future because of what Terry Rapson and the President had forewarned.

After 5 minutes, he could not overcome the relentless demanding sensations of his body as his mind gradually put him asleep, but it was not easy. Jack mentally cursed his own mind and body, and kept on thinking to himself, 'It's for Sam…I…. have …..to….stay….awake for Sam….because of…' His head leaned on a cubical wall and Jack was quickly dozing off…

Jack's thoughts were those of his son, Sam, and his mind drifted away from his surroundings at work and into the darkness of sleep, but then his thoughts led him back to his concern for Sam. This concern had triggered him to remember his rescue attempt for Sam, which was about a week ago, and his mind traveled to that location, those sensations, and those…emotions.

He found himself back at the spot on where he had just entered the icy, unforgiving New York City skyline. He was wearing all the same arctic gear, and the surroundings, sky, and temperature was all too real. His words seemed to have echoed as he asked Jason, "Where's the library?"

Jason sympathetically responded, "It should be right here….I'm sorry Jack."

Jack's heart had momentarily stopped and he rushed down the slope to see the New York Library almost covered completely by the snow. His pulse rushed on and he stumbled running on the snow toward the library's grand windows, desperately hoping his son was alive.

Jason called out, trying to keep up, "Jack! Wait up!"

Jack snapped back to Jason, "I told you Sam may NOT have time!!"

Jason was immediately intimidated by Jack's reaction, and Jason quickly silenced himself from making any other comments or anything that would delay or impede their rescue for Sam. They soon arrived at the library's grand windows and carefully, though hurriedly took off their snowshoes.

As they slowly squeezed through the iron frame of the window, their breaths were taken away at the conditions of the interior. The broken windows had illuminated and revealed to them the icy, dark interior of the library that nature had subjected upon Sam and any others. The interior had a ghostly, ice palace appearance that had covered every square inch with rock hard, ice crystals. No matter how devastating Jack could have predicted for the superstorms to be, upon actually seeing the effects of this destruction made his entire being and mind silenced.

Jack's mind soon related this destruction to what Sam had to endure and cautiously went down the slopping pile of snow and impatiently into the labyrinth of ice-covered walls, leaving Jason trailing to follow behind him.

Jack and Jason had finally spotted a particular pair of doors that were radiating heat and light underneath them. Jack could only stare into that crevice, paralyzed on what to expect upon opening those doors. Little did he know of the emotions flooding that room…

Inside the room, Laura had kneeled beside Sam and cried out, "Oh Sam… Sam…please…" She rested her head on Sam's chest…hoping for some type of indication that signified his presence. Her tears ran further down her face and onto the unforgiving, ice cold jacket of Sam's. The side of her face felt as if she was placing her head in a freezer; the cold kept forcing Laura to remember what had happened and to extinguish her hope just as the weather had done to the rest of New York City.

Brian grabbed onto Sam's arm tightly and could feel the rush of heat loss. He softly said, not wanting to believe the cold, "Sam, c'mon…don't do this…please….not now." He just kept squeezing Sam's arm desperately hoping to revive his frigid body. After all these years of friendship, and what they had all endured....seeing Sam's condition again, Brian _wanted_ to be denial.

J.D. just stood close, trying to actually believe how this guy he only knew for a few days had saved him and so many…but yet J.D. could not believe what he was witnessing before him, after all of Sam's kindness and heroism. J.D. could only see such a wonderful life-changing opportunity of knowing him, slip by…as he just stared on seeing Laura and Brian in so much distraught pain….realizing how great of a friend Sam really was.

Judith, Luther, Elsa, the old man that protected the Guttenburg Bible, and the French woman and child just heavy-heartedly looked at each other not knowing what to do to help them since they all felt so helpless.

Laura whispered to Sam, as her eyes were bloodshot from the infusion of so much emotion, "I never knew that you felt that way for me Sam…how much you cared for me. And now, I'll never know what could have been…" She buried her face again in Sam's chest as her tears were forming a thin ice sheet layer over Sam's coat. Both Laura and Brian wanted their hearts to be buried under the mountainous piles of snow, knowing what had happened to Sam…

The group had heard a click from the doors, and Laura still kneeling, clutched onto Sam's soul-deprived body wildly and defensively calling out to the distance, as her eyes roamed rapidly, "WHO IS IT!?!" She felt as if someone had come to take whatever was left of Sam's "hollow-shell" away from her.

The group excluding Brian and Laura, looked at Jack and Jason in disbelief, entering the room. They had thought that they were hallucinating, seeing these two arrive and from experiencing such extreme cold temperatures. Elsa was engrossed seeing the two, asking anyone, "Who are they?"

Brian cautiously stood up to see Jack and Jason, above the couch in which Sam laid down. All doubt of Sam's father arriving had vanished, and he was floored seeing him right there with them and reflected upon Sam's optimism on his father's arrival. Brian admitted, "It's Sam's father…"

The group's eyes had all bulged out in disbelief, and Laura stood up in a quavering state as her frozen tears that bonded her skin to Sam's jacket, had slightly ripped off part of her skin from her cheek, exposing what she had emotionally endured. She searched for the words, "I…I….I mean Sam…" She breathed heavily and her throat was dry trying to say something.

Jack walked around to face Sam and Jack was frozen at that moment upon seeing him. Laura confessed, blubbering, "I'm sorry Mr. Hall….Sam has…he…"

Jack immediately rushed to Sam's side and grabbed Sam's shoulders and chest tightly. He clutched onto Sam, desperately hoping for a miracle to save Sam's life. Jack had unleashed his days of worrying and heart-burdening sadness in one gasp and the tears had literally _streamed_ out of his eyes. Jack cried out, "Sam! SAM!" Jack had felt Sam's body as cold, frigid, and merciless as the snow and ice he had traveled through for hundreds of miles.

Sam's face and body were completely lifeless. Sam's skin was far paler and waxy than anybody had ever seen before and his lips had become a bluish purple indicating how much Sam had suffered internally. His eyelashes seem so fragile and delicate like icicles and his fingertips were beginning to darken and discolor from the intense frostbite.

Jack did not need an explanation of what happened to his son…he started to wail in overwhelming grief and heartache. He felt all of his determination and perseverance to survive just collapse inside of him realizing that his entire grueling journey was in vain.

Laura bravely spoke out, "I'm sorry Mr. Hall…Sam passed away just about an hour ago because…"

Jack fell into heart-crushing misery again hearing that he had missed a chance to be with Sam during his final moments. Jack continuously and merciless beaten himself up, thinking about how irresponsible he was, in not being there for Sam. How his work had consumed his time and unknowingly his perceived affection for his son… He felt as if his irresponsibility had finally caught up with him by taking his son's life because he never was really there for Sam and therefore how could he have known Sam? Jack's face was buried in his son's shoulder as he kept on clinging to his son while his deep, emotional pain flowed out of him. His mind and soul was tormented by torrential emotions and years of regret. His vision started to blur from his tears, and his heart becoming increasingly isolated from everything…

* * *

"Dad! DAD!", Sam called out to his father while gently waking him up by nudging his right shoulder while his father leaned against the cubical wall.

Jack was transported back into reality and found himself groggily getting up. His hands were clenched so hard that his nails had dug into his palms. Sam was startled to see his father's eyes bloodshot and watery as Jack began to open them. Jack awakened from his dazed, distorted, and weak condition. When he saw that Sam was alive and well, and wearing warm temperature clothes (a T-shirt and blue jeans) to ensure Sam was away from the merciless cold, he bolted up and immediately embraced his son as if Sam was brought back to life.

Sam, was at a loss of words, wondering what had happened to his father. He just stood there dumbfounded to see his father in such an emotional state. Sam, worked up to say, "Dad…are you okay?"

Jack just kept hugging onto his son tightly, to emotionally confirm that his son was alive and that his presence was still there with him. Jack was finally catching his breath, and in a panting state answered, "Yeah, everything _is_ okay now…"

After a few seconds, Jack gently let go of his son and cleared his throat and appearance. He worriedly asked Sam, "How are you and your mom doing?"

Sam swallowed, and explained, "Mom's okay but she's still busy with so many patients…and I'm….(sighs)…okay." Sam never really had a chance to spend time with either his father or mother since the government desperately needed each of his parents' assistance with the refugee and unpredictable weather situations.

Jack wanted to make sure everything in his son's life was okay, and questioned, "How about your friends?"

Sam looked down for moment, and answered looking back at his father, "Umm…it's a bit hard for them right now, but it'll take some time…" Sam was slightly confused hearing his father ask about his friends since his father normally never asked about them.

Jack suddenly remembered Laura from his nightmare and tactfully asked, "How about Laura?"

Sam's eyes bulged out for a moment, and he was taken back since they never had any of those father/son discussions about having girlfriends. Sam was speechless that his father was becoming so concerned about his life. He was witnessing a new side to his father that he had never seen before, a side that uncovered the depth of his father's concern and affection for him. Sam stuttered, "She's…a….a….um…" He did not know what to say since he never revealed to his father about his dating life and since Laura was having a difficult time recuperating from her loss. Sam finally finished with, "…taking it step by step." Sam released a small, quiet, deep sigh. After a few seconds, Sam fondly asked, in an almost innocent childish tone, "Dad….are you coming back to sleep at the tent? I thought you said you would be back at one in the morning."

Jack was just about to answer yes to his son since he wanted to spend time with his son, and just cherish his son's presence after his rollercoaster of emotions he had experienced during his journey to New York City and having had worked endlessly ever since he arrived at Mexico. Yet with one glance at the computer, it cruelly reminded him of his obligation to the country and to the world. Jack disappointingly replied, "I'm sorry Sam…I can't…" Those words were more than familiar because he recalled saying those words thousands of times during Sam's childhood whenever he had to go on a long-distance research project.

Sam softly tried to convince his father to join him back at their family's tent, "Dad you look so exhausted…" His longing eyes had the appearance to that of a small child.

Jack was more than exhausted; he was mentally drained…and after his nightmare, emotionally drained as well. Jack wanted to be there for his son, but he knew how urgent completing the climate model was. He tried to seek the words to explain his situation without revealing the awesome magnitude of the world's crisis, "Sam…I have to present to the U.N. about this new climate model because…" Jack was desperately trying to find the words not because he was obligated not to inform others of the worldwide situation, but because he did not want his son to worry about it after everything Sam had went through back at New York City.

Sam, disheartened, accepted, "Okay Dad…sure…." Sam randomly thought back about Laura's parents (based on what she told him about them) and he couldn't believe how ironic his and Laura's personalities were the same (being quiet, smart, and somewhat shy) when Laura's parents were very strict and his parents had not spent a lot of time with him or his upbringing because of their time-consuming professions.

Sam just gave a quick hug to his father, with Jack trying to explain, "I'm sorry Sam, it's just this is so important…" Jack felt emotionally helpless since his parental concern was forbidding him to tell the real reason of his late night work.

Sam, in a downcast spirit, tried to assure his father even though his eyes exposed his disappointment, "No Dad, I mean….it's work….it has to be done." Sam downheartedly looked down to the floor, and painfully made his way out the door. As he walked down the dark, gloomy, sullen hallway, he was reminded of this scene being far too common, on how his father's work was his father's first priority and then he would be second. Sam's heart tried to give his father a benefit of a doubt, but it was enormously difficult when he was used to this disappointment for over a decade.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. The World Is Oblivious All Over Again

**Updated ****July 26, 2004** - As always to "SparkingDiamond", "Sullen Lily", "nesy", "Sharpsnout", "The Next Political Dynasty", and "I-like-chickens" all of your encouragement means so much! I really appreciate it when you guys (especially "SparkingDiamond", "Sullen Lily", and "Sharpsnout") write in depth about each chapter because it helps me to understand how the story is being received…LOL, which is difficult from an author's point of view.

**Author's Note:** As with chapter 4, the reactions and character appearances of the nations do NOT imply or reflect any "nation bias" or political views of mine! In this chapter there is a scene, that has to deal with the Monopoly board game and being generally familiar with the board game will help you to take more from this posted chapter. I do NOT own the Monopoly board game (owned by Parker Brothers) or CNN News. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred by using them in this fanfiction story. (Sorry guys again for the legal talk.)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The World's Population Is Oblivious All Over Again…**

Jack Hall could only flip through the pages of his presentation as he became more nervous with each passing minute. Jack had pushed himself beyond his expectations by only having 5 hours of sleep within the 36 hour period, and had taken a couple of caffeine pills to chemically stimulate and demand his brain to neglect the exertions and strains of his body. He sat in the limousine with Janet and Jason; they were trying to alleviate Jack's anxiety by being cool-headed themselves, but they also knew the seriousness of this situation.

Jason attempted to calm Jack, by trying to view this presentation from a different perspective, he softly spoke, "Jack, you'll be okay presenting to the U.N. I mean you've done this so many times before!"

Jack's eyes barely met up with Jason's, as he kept skimming through the pages of the report, and in a tired but sharp tone explained, "Well…that was when I was just informing the U.N. about global warming, with this situation….whatever I say will impact the future on a global scale." His hands kept on twirling the CD cover case encasing the climate model program he would present the U.N. with.

They were all formally dressed for the U.N. conference and the irritating heat just amplified their uneasiness despite the limousine being air conditioned. Janet kept on moving and brushing away her long hair from her neck to cool down and she lightly complained, "I don't know about you guys but this heat is horrible!" Jack and Jason felt as if their shirt collars were entrapping their body heat like an oven. She called out to the driver, "Could you increase the AC some more?" The driver made the interior fans to blast even cooler, refreshing air upon them. She commented to others, "Who would have thought we would appreciate such cold air?"

Jack took a glance though the windows as they were passing through the congested city streets of Mexico City and conspicuously noticed how sooty, and discolored the sky was while the rest of Mexican population were oblivious to the tinted atmosphere above. Jack just blinked a few times, thinking how peculiar it was, and immediately went back to his preparation.

The three had arrived at the same location that the U.N. conference was held earlier, and the severity of the worldwide political crisis started to awaken their minds as they passed by several demonstrations outside of the building, accompanied President Becker during their walk and elevator ride to the conference room, and while observing the visible signs of the perturbed delegates of the world.

As the noisy crowd of delegates headed toward the conference room, President Becker took the three of them aside near a few potted palm plants, before entering the doorway, while most of his group walked in. Janet and Jason looked at President Becker curiously, while Jack was still somewhat suspicious of President Becker. President Becker took a sigh, and reminded them again, "Remember Dr. Hall, Mr. Evans, and Ms. Tokada that whatever happens inside that conference could determine our futures as well as our children's. I was briefed about your new climate model theories from my administration the night before and…", he took another sigh trying to sober himself to the uncertainty, "…I can't believe how unpredictable it is…that there is no _definite_ route or path our climate is following compared to your earlier model of a few weeks ago." President Becker remembered how definite the consequences of global warming were at the U.N. conference in New Delhi of a possible "Ice Age", but this situation had no clear ending effect. President Becker deeply looked at them, and emphasized greatly, "The future of world's population is in your hands….the way how you present, what you present, talk, and express yourself will all somehow affect the world because these nations are at their limits…", President Becker looked around making sure no one would hear in, and whispered, "…not just financially or politically, but psychologically too." It implied that his last words were about the nations' increasing desperation and pressure to provide for each of their populations.

Jack felt a tremendous weight pressed against his soul since he never really expected in his entire profession or life that he would have to save the world's population, (much less with America's back when he had conferred with President Blake and his administration about mass evacuations) and by doing it by persuasion. He found himself playing a political role that he never wanted to get into, because all of his life he tried to avoid it since he knew that one person's emotions and beliefs could determine the way of life for millions. He was accustomed to dealing with stable, government officials of the United States, but now he was dealing with distressed people having mercurial emotions determining the future of the human race…

President Becker soon led the three to a table near the podium, while he took his seat among the other delegates of the world. The three of them made their way down to their seats, and Jack's hands were slightly trembling as some of the other delegates were speaking and introducing him.

Jason could hear Jack forcefully, but trying to peacefully blow air out of his nostrils as Jack kept on squeezing the paper doubting if his work was as accurate as he thought. Jason, glanced over to Jack, and whispered, "Just tell them the situation Jack…that's all you can do."

Jack just gave a concerned look back toward Jason, thinking back on Jason's reassurance back when they were rescuing Sam and discussing about civilization's future. Jack could feel that he was on the verge of a great precipice.

A U.N. official soon announced, "…may I present, Dr. Jack Hall." There was a great applause of respect for Dr. Hall since his formulas and climate models were capable of analyzing and understanding the foreseeable changing climates back in New Delhi.

Jack's palms were sweaty, his heartbeat was erratic and accelerating with each passing second, and he could feel the tone of his voice change constantly because of his dry throat. He stood up and then made his way to the podium. The eyes of the world were looking toward him…He could sense the magnitude of the world's desperation and anxiety by looking into their eyes and faces of about 200 countries.

He silently cleared his throat, and started, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. As you know, I am Dr. Jack Hall here with my associates Mr. Evans and Ms. Tokada to present to all of you about possibilities and paths of our global climates." He took a pause, knowing that he was more than likely to offend someone with his advice. He continued, "First, I strongly advise against following this proposed radical emissions plan or any other similar emissions plan as a resolution for our current situation." The whispers started to spread throughout the room. "Based on my team's findings, we have discovered that the planet's erratic weather, that we have all experienced in the past couple of weeks, will not cease as we had anticipated earlier." The whispers grew louder, but Jack pressed on, and made his voice louder, so that everyone could hear this conundrum, "Although these superstorms have dissipated, humanity's dependence on fossil fuels for basic energy needs will inevitably lead us down into atmospheric instability again. As we continue to release more and more greenhouse gases, like carbon dioxide, methane, and nitrous oxide, they actually have the potential to reinforce this Ice Age or cause global temperatures to soar…whichever direction we are lead to, they both will have devastating consequences. Therefore we must prevent all greenhouse emissions as much as possible to lessen the severity of this destruction." The conference room had erupted, filled with complaints, arguments, and panic-stricken worries between the delegates. Jack felt somewhat regretful for informing them of how critical the situation was by seeing their reactions, but he had to…the world had to hear the truth.

The U.N. moderator asked for the delegates' immediate silence, and eventually…. eventually…they did cooperate.

The Argentinean delegate, worriedly asked Dr. Hall since the southern half of the country was under ice (up to Bahia Blanca), "How could this reinforce our current ice age?"

Jack presented to the delegates his computer simulation model program, of this possible alternative, "Recently my team and I have discovered…that an iceberg, the size of Texas, has broken off from the Norwegian Sea. This clearly indicates that the constant threat of global warming has not 'disappeared' after the world was plunged into an Ice Age. As _even more_ and more fresh water is added to our oceans, they will sink the warm salt water at a faster rate…possibly creating even _colder_ temperatures or prolong our current Ice Age." The delegates started immediately discussing with each of their country's government officials.

The Zairian delegate, tactfully inquired, hoping somehow that her softness will lessen the potential severity of what Jack Hall predicted, "What would happen if the global temperatures rise quickly?"

Jack Hall sighed reluctant to create more fear for the delegates, admitted, "If the greenhouse emission levels skyrocket and are heavily concentrated, they could melt the polar ice caps completely and cause worldwide flooding…making oceans levels to rise hundreds of feet." The delegates were dismayed because whatever alternatives or plans they each had decided for their countries' energy consumption seemed to lead their countries to great consequential destruction.

From the midst of the delegates' discussions, the Vietnamese delegate (supporting a great proportion of China's, North & South Korea's populations) sneered with a slight sardonic attitude, "So how do you expect our governments to keep up with manufacturing and energy demands for a massive population?" Janet, Jason, and the delegates of the world looked intently toward Jack and to his response.

Jack was thrown off for a few seconds, seeing the world listen in on him so attentively. He initially stuttered, trying to think of a solution, but reemphasized the seriousness of his predictions, "We have all seen how quickly this Ice Age has occurred, and we can expect these rapid changes to occur again if we do not learn from our mistakes." Jack reflected upon that poignant moment with Jason, when they discussed about humanity and his relationship to Sam. He snapped himself back to the issue at hand, and added, "We have to find a way to use energy that does not release such immense quantities of carbon dioxide! Renewable energy sources such as wind and solar power would be our best way in preventing these catastrophic changes!"

A Nigerian delegate, boldly stood up and in irritation, explained their crippled financial condition, "Dr. Hall, these renewable energy sources are very costly and because of this worldwide refugee situation…we can not afford this alternative! Even before these superstorms, we were struggling to have a stable infrastructure, such as electricity, health care, education, a water system…" The Nigerian delegate could have gone on and on, but she composed herself with a deep breath and sat down.

The Libyan delegate instigated the frustrations of the delegates, with an imperious tone toward Jack Hall, "Dr. Hall…are you suggesting us to take care of our planet than our people?" Jack tried to interrupt the delegate, but the Libyan delegate sarcastically stated, "I guess I have to tell those millions of refugee orphans that they can't eat because we are using the money to take care of the earth." The Libyan delegate was somewhat truthful in his concern because there was a horrendous refugee orphan crisis, but it was not a primary concern of his…

Jack blinked several times, looking at Janet and Jason in shock, since he was shocked to hear that the desperation had reached to massive famine levels. Jack was dumbfounded, and inquisitively questioned to the delegates, "What do mean by _can't eat_?"

The Indian delegate spoke, and he informed Dr. Hall how dire the world's situation was, "Dr. Hall, have you not heard how grim everything is?" He sincerely spoke to Jack trying to make him aware of how much the world had really lost… The Indian delegate, heavy-heartedly began, "These are just _some_ of the statistics on a global scale of what the world has lost… 45% of all worldwide manufacturing has been lost, 40% of all farmland and agriculture has been destroyed, 40% of the fishing industry, 35% of the textile industry, 25% of all medical services and supplies, 50% of all technological industries, 25% of construction materials and equipment, and most, if not all recreational industries, such as entertainment and tourism are non-existent."

The Thai delegate, in despair, added, "The situation is _beyond_ _unthinkable_ Dr. Hall…the way how things are operating…worldwide famine will strike within two weeks unless we do something…"

Jack just slowly gave a steamed, but controlled glance toward President Becker for not informing him of this crucial information; it revived old, hostile feelings toward President Becker again. Janet noticed Jack's loss of words, and quickly got up and spoke on the podium for the delegates to understand the full catastrophic effects of increasing greenhouse gases, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are not talking about just about a worsening greenhouse effect, but more atmospheric and oceanic instability extremes that can possibly exceed our predictions." She calmly reiterated, hoping for the delegates to fully comprehend their predictions, "We are playing Russian roulette with our planet's weather behavior…one could say that it is 'atmospherically traumatized.' This is how fickle our atmosphere is ladies and gentlemen."

The Libyan delegate, argued, "We would not have been in this mess if was not for these 'first world' nations! Especially the United States USING OVER 25% of the world's fossil fuels with ONLY 5% of the world's population!" He gave an acidic, detestable look to President Becker, and shouted, "HOW DARE YOU BRING THESE SCIENTISTS TO LECTURE…US!?!? ABOUT ENVIRONMENTALISM?!? Because of your damn greed and arrogance I'm sure your grandkids will be more than grateful for all of these climate changes!" The delegates of the world all had their eyes bulge out from the profanity the Libyan delegate was using. The 'third world' countries had started to agree with the Libyan's frustrations because they did not greatly contribute to the worldwide effect of global warming, but now they had to help support those nations that mainly contributed to it and in addition, they had to worry about the environment when these 'first world' countries recklessly did not have to.

The arguments and anger was spreading like wildfire throughout the conference and the moderators were having a difficult time asking for their silence. The 'third-world' countries had been pushed beyond their threshold of struggle and hardship… The Iranian delegate spoke out loud, that intensified the emotions of the conference, "I'm sorry Professor Hall but we, the surviving nations of the world, must do what we have to do to survive! We _did_ have an opportunity to do something about it beforehand, especially these 'first-world' nations, but NOW we have to struggle because these times ARE OUR SURVIVAL!!!" Immediately, some delegates of Latin America and Africa had angrily stomped out of the conference.

Jack Hall tried to stop the delegates from leaving; he called out from the podium, "Ladies and gentlemen! PLEASE! Now is not the time to revive old animosities! WE MUST WORK TOGETHER FOR OUR CHILDREN'S FUTURE!" President Becker sat silently still in his chair, trying to avoid the bitter-hatred glances toward him as the delegates stormed out of the room. Most of the 'third world' and tropic nation delegates were riotously rushing out, while the delegates of Europe and Northern Asia were scrambling to meet with their individual groups to alert their leaders of the abandonment within the United Nations.

Jack Hall just stood there at the podium, with the full awareness of how empty and spacious this conference room really was. Over 90% of the delegates of the world had already left the room, and he just reflected over his words and presentation constantly. President Becker was still sitting and wallowing with his political regrets as time kept passing by. Jack felt the eerie sensations of forbearing doom trickle inside of his soul having had witnessed the nations of the world become divided and upon remembering what Terry Rapson had forewarned in the email letter.

Janet and Jason sympathetically looked toward Jack, and they saw how immense his self-condemnation was through his somber behavior and actions in gathering his presentation materials. They saw Jack deliberately trying to avoid their glances toward him, as he tried to preoccupy himself in preparing to leave. Janet and Jason knew they had to say something to Jack, and Janet tried to comfort him, concluding, "Jack…you did all you could do." Jason whipped his head toward Janet recollecting how he said those same words to Jack during their rescue mission to New York City; he soon assisted Jack in gathering up the climate model documents. Janet sighed, figuring out what to say after seeing the unthinkable event herself, "…We informed them of what could happen, what these nations do now…is their responsibility." Janet ended the sentence being slightly peeved with these delegates for not being open-minded and aware of the "bigger picture."

Jack Hall inhaled, and simply replied, "I hope our descendants feel the same way…"

* * *

Despite the ominous and worsening political situation of the world, the rest of the world's population had not an inkling of how extensive and severe their peril would be…just as with global warming. During this conference, back at the refugee camp, Elsa was scavenging through a chest of her family's belongings, back at her family tent, curious on what her family had taken with them. They were the belongings her family in Memphis had quickly gathered before heading off and driving toward Mexico. Elsa looked through some clothes, baby pictures and photo albums, some personal family mementos, and then she stopped at discovering a particular picture….of her and her fiancée…she took the picture and rubbed the picture through her fingers, recollecting the memories of that time. She heavily breathed, remembering how much fun they and a few friends were having at nearby dance club at her college. She trembled putting the picture aside, trying not to conjure up and revisit her sorrow, and pressed on looking through the pile. Elsa then came across a movie receipt from about three months ago, that reminded her again of her fiancée and gave her flashbacks of that extraordinarily romantic night. She just breathed harder through her nostrils, straining to repress her delicate emotions…little did she know how many more mementos there were she had to painfully endure.

After a few minutes, and a lot of emotional struggle…she oddly found a Monopoly board game near the bottom. Elsa was slightly confused about this, and before she could think harder about it, her cousin Ashley approached her.

Ashley noticed Elsa going through the chest and deeply worried about her going through the pile since there were so many mementos that would remind Elsa of her fiancée. She looked at a nearby table, with most of the belongings on there, and had realized that Elsa had gone through almost all of the belongings. Ashley discreetly asked Elsa, "Are you okay? Do you need anything Elsa?"

Elsa responded, but was focused on the game's presence, "Yeah…um, I am…"

Ashley noticed a few pictures of Elsa with her fiancée and carefully attempted to move them away from Elsa's view so that she would not have to revisit her heartache and deep, penetrating loss of a guy she loved so dearly.

Elsa observed Ashley doing that from the corner of her eye, and gently grabbed Ashley's arm to stop her. Their eyes both met with Elsa's wondering what Ashley was doing with those pictures.

Ashley looked down in shame for a few seconds and explained, "I'm sorry Elsa…I did not want you to be reminded again of…" Ashley was conflicted on whether or not she should say anything more about Elsa's loss.

Elsa moved her eyes around and met with Ashley's, sadly stating, "It's better for me to accept it than ignore it Ashley… I mean what else can I do? Ricky would have wanted me to move on." There was an awkward, but heavy silence between the two of them for a few seconds as they thought about him.

Ashley tried to divert Elsa from her grief, and lightly teased, "I see you have the game you loved to play…" Ashley wryly smirked to cheer up Elsa.

Elsa questioned, in disbelief that out of all things a Monopoly game box would be there, "How did it end up here?"

Ashley thought back, explaining, "Well we kind of forgot about it in the trunk of the car after coming back home from grandma's…you remember, right? Then after a few months, it was just jam packed with everything else during the rush down south."

Elsa was lost in her thoughts about how much she enjoyed the game as a child, and how innocent those times were compared to everything that had occurred in her past and present (what happened in New York City and to the world.) That playful side of her was distant and forgotten because of the bitterness she had developed toward people in general during her teenage years.

Elsa took the Monopoly game and as she held onto it tightly, she felt waves of regret as if it was a long, lost friend that she cruelly abandoned. The Monopoly game had symbolized a piece of her optimistic childhood that she ruthlessly threw away because of her mistreatment and abuse. Elsa told Ashley, without looking at her and still engrossed on the game, "I'll see you later Ashley…I think I know who I should play this with." Ashley just watched Elsa mindlessly walk out of the family tent leaving her to wonder what Elsa was thinking, when the game confronted Elsa with a whole different side of herself she never thought she would revisit.

After a few minutes, Elsa cautiously approached the Parks' family tent and found Brian sitting in a lawn chair (while his parents were away) and softly spoke to Brian, with the game box in her hand, "Hi Brian…how are you feeling?"

Brian gave a tired, somewhat reluctant look in facing the day, and said, "I'm holding up, considering with the loss of Monica…"

Elsa was taken back hearing the name Monica since she knew someone named Monica Parks, could they have been the same person? Brian apologized, "Sorry…." He knew Elsa was going through a difficult time and the last thing she needed was something more depressing. He explained, "Sorry if I'm bringing you down…. It's just hard since Monica was always there to cheer me up and stuff. She enjoyed life a lot and her….positive energy was so…addictive." Brian started staring off into space, as he was recollecting his preferred isolation from the world since he was teased maliciously and endlessly back in middle school and early high school. He dryly laughed, "She would always call me from Brown and make sure I wasn't all by myself all the time."

Elsa was speechless and stuttered, "Do you mean _the_ Monica Parks who was a freshman a couple years ago?!? Living in the Andrews Hall dorm?!?"

Brian calmly confirmed, "Yeah that was her…"

Elsa's breath was taken away and she was crushed again hearing this since his sister and her friend were the same person. She heavily confessed, as she set the game box aside, "You won't believe it but I knew her too…" Brian instantly looked at Elsa with surprise and confusion. She continued, "…she was my freshman roommate back at Brown and she was always happy. Her optimism was so…admirable…" She loathingly thought about her previous attitude in life before knowing Monica and elaborated, "Before I knew her, I was so pessimistic and cynical about everything, she really changed me, and in fact she introduced me to Ricky…my fiancée." The heart-wrenching pain of losing Monica, since Monica had brought so much joy into Elsa's life, started to weigh down Elsa's emotions again that she tried to overcome and heal from. Her eyes became wet and a lone tear ran down her left cheek.

Brian, in his pain, admitted, "She helped me to be friends with Sam by encouraging me to go to some after school clubs and by not being shy at parties." His emotions oppressed his heart realizing how much happiness his sister had introduced him to, by coming out of his shyness, improving his self-confidence, and opening the door to great friendships, with Sam for example.

There was a long silence between them as they understood how much they had missed out on life from their varying pessimism toward people in general. Sure, there were always going to be bad people in life but those people should not have made a generalization that most people were like that since it made them to avoid enjoying relationships and life. They both knew how blessed and fortunate they were to have known Monica since she made such a huge impact in their lives.

Brian glanced around the tent, and as he stabilized his emotions, he asked Elsa, "You brought Monopoly?"

Elsa gave a small smirk thinking how much fun she had as a child with the game. She bashfully explained, "Well… I thought we, you know, you, me, J.D., Laura, and Sam could all play a game…", she took a moment thinking about all of their losses, "…at least it could deviate us from the stress somewhat…"

Brian replied with a smile to Elsa, thinking and saying, "That's a good idea…I'm sure Monica would not have wanted us to mope around." He got up and followed Elsa as she took the game box again; they knew that every step they took was a step toward healing and even happiness. They learned from Monica that it took initiative and effort to obtain happiness since it dawned on them that their solitary-causing behaviors were not going to make happiness just fall onto their laps.

After about a half-hour, Elsa and Brian were able to meet and convince the other indecisive three on playing the game. J.D., Laura, and Sam eventually agreed individually, figuring that this was at least a peaceful different pace from all of their physical and emotional ordeals from the past and present. The five of them walked to the perimeter of the refugee camp to a solitary tent so that, for the time being, they would not be weighed down from the reminders of the refugee situation that would cause them to relate to their thoughts of their overwhelming problems and uncertainty of the future.

It was the first time the five of them had all met together since arriving at the refugee camp from New York City and they all could see in each others' eyes on how much they had endured and were struggling to heal in so many ways. The solitary tent, about 200 feet from the cluster of other tents, had a few tables with many chairs surrounding each one and they soon arranged them and prepared for the game. There was an awkward silence around them as they would causally glance at the nearby Mexican towns and the distant, formidable mountains in the partly cloudy blue sky. The brisk wind seemingly tried to initiate them to start a conversation.

Brian asked J.D. while he distributed the Monopoly money, "Have you seen Luther around?"

J.D. replied, "Yeah, I have…he's been busy cooking for the food lines since the U.S. needs all the help it can get now."

The five already had their money and had chosen their game tokens, but their minds were still too preoccupied about their hardships, life changes, and their unpredictable futures. Their minds would go back and forth into their thoughts and to their surroundings; being partly aware of the board game. Soon a small girl started approaching them excitedly and they did not pay attention to her until she arrived.

The girl cheerfully called, "Laura! Laura! What are all of you doing?"

Laura snapped herself back to reality, and smirked upon seeing who the girl was. She softly replied, "I'm playing a game with some of my friends."

The girl looked above the playing table and enthusiastically pleaded, "Can I play Monopoly too Laura? Pwease…"

Laura was quickly dismissive, because of the girl's age, "Mary you're only 7 years old, do you even know how to play?"

Mary cutely scoffed, "I know how to play! I'm almost 8 years old anyways…and see! It says right on the box…'Ages 8 to Adult'!" Mary soon innocently asked, "Pwease Laura….PWEASE…"

Laura observed the big 'puppy eyes' Mary was giving to her and she saw how innocent Mary was. Laura was gripped remembering how much Mary had went through with their father's passing and how young Mary was again. Laura faced the four at the table, and politely asked, "You all don't mind if my sister plays do you?" Laura's voice cracked in the end, hoping that they would not object. The gang nodded their heads, side to side, implying that they did not mind and they all planned to go "easy" on her in the game…

Mary yelled, in exhilaration, "Yea!! Thank you Laura! And everyone!" She merrily brought a chair to the table and placed it in between Laura and Elsa. The six were now seated around the table, clockwise going: from Sam, Brian, J.D., Elsa, Mary, and Laura. The other four (Brian, Sam, J.D., and Elsa) just momentarily smiled noticing how much vitality and energy Mary had brought to the table.

Laura was introducing Mary to her friends, going counterclockwise, "This is Elsa, J.D., Brian, and –--" They had all smiled and waved briefly to Mary.

Mary mischievously interrupted Laura saying, "I know who he is…" Mary referred to Sam and teased Sam, "You know Sam…if you were half your age, we would have lots of fun together…just you and me!" Elsa, Brian, and J.D. were all snickering from Mary's comment. Sam just rolled his eyes and bit his lower lip in embarrassment.

Laura quickly whispered to Mary, "Mary! Don't do that!"

Mary instantly defended herself, in a louder tone, "What?!? I don't have cooties or anythin'! So Sam wouldn't have to worry!" Laura just sighed and rolled her eyes, in Mary not understanding how bold her comment was.

They soon started the game, but as the older five started playing…they noticed the street names, which recalled that states and locations of the destruction from the superstorms. Streets names like: Illinois Avenue, Kentucky Avenue, Pennsylvania Avenue, Connecticut Avenue, and so forth. During the game, Mary immediately bought the properties she landed on, but this particular property sent shivers down the older five's spines…thinking about what that name had symbolized on what they endured. That property was New York Avenue.

Mary, looked at the others while she was purchasing the title deed, and curiously asked as she whipped her head around, "What's wrong?!? Does somebody already own it?"

The older five all took deep sighs and looked at each other briefly and Laura just answered, "No Mary…nobody owns it…or could own it." Laura was absorbed thinking about how desolate New York City was when she said those last words.

As the game progressed, J.D. had become bankrupt and after a few minutes, Elsa joked, "You're really ruthless Mary!" Mary had owned the green properties, the cheap Mediterranean & Baltic properties, and the orange properties.

It was Sam's turn and he was on the "Community Chest" space, just before Pennsylvania Avenue. He happily rolled the dice, and called out in hope, "C'mon…make it past Boardwalk and Park Place!" He rolled the dice and cheered out since he got a "10" and avoided Laura's monopoly. Sam and Laura both shared a teasing smile, but Sam's token soon arrived at Baltic Avenue and Mary relished this moment.

Mary, arrogantly told Sam, "That'll be 450 bucks Sam!"

Sam scrambled and counted his Monopoly money and only had $300. He warily admitted, "I only have three hundred though…"

Mary, suspiciously smiled and said, "Hmmm….what to do…" Laura moved her eyes to the right, and knew that there was more to Mary in this situation.

Sam concluded, "It looks like I'm out of the game." He started gathering his Monopoly money and title deeds.

Mary twitched her right eye and reassured Sam, "Not quite." Sam and Laura, and the others looked at Mary in disbelief wondering what she was going to say. Mary gave that mischievous smile, raised her eyebrows, and smugly proposed, "I'll let your hug Sam, be a good enough payment…" Sam raised his eyebrows in shock and blinked several times humorously. The other four just giggled and started to lightly laugh, trying not to embarrass Laura too much.

Laura was steamed and silently grumbled to Mary, "Mary! What are you doing?!? Why are you imposing on Sam so much?!?" Laura spoke out to the older four, apologizing, "I'm sorry guys…my little sister can be rude sometimes." She then looked to Sam, and comforted his unusual situation, "Sam…you don't have to…I'm so sorry about my sister."

Sam just looked down and looked back up, and blushed and smiled, calmed Laura saying, "It's okay…I don't mind Laura…." Sam gave a small laugh and emphasized, "It's just a hug…"

Laura took a deep breath and looked back to Mary, being slightly aggravated, "You and me have to talk after this is over…okay?"

Mary just ignored Laura and quickly walked toward Sam. Sam knelt down because of this tall height and opened his arms to Mary. Mary wildly and happily hugged Sam. Sam humorously teased himself thinking about how strange this was and how the other four, especially Brian, gave facetious looks toward him. Though despite that, he was focused on hugging Mary tightly since she had lost her father and after seeing her innocent eyes again, it made him to release his overflowing sympathy because he knew how it felt to be 'disconnected' from a father. Mary, on the other hand, just soaked up Sam's embrace and could feel his warmth and kindness flow out of him. His powerful muscles around her shoulders made a big impression and she started to quiver from it. She breathed harder, and quickly stopped hugging Sam for fear of losing herself into his hug.

Mary almost tripped back to her seat, as if she was losing her balance, and reflected over Sam's compassionate embrace. She quietly commented near Laura's ear, in a sly tone, "Oh yeah….Sam's definitely much better than that Ryan guy who thought he was 'all that.'"

Laura just put her right hand on her forehead, and sighed deeply thinking how her 7 year old sister was giving her dating advice. (Ryan was an ex-boyfriend from high school back when things were "normal.") At times, even in the past, Laura teased herself thinking that sometimes Mary was like one of her mischievous close girlfriends trapped in the body of a seven year old.

Sam got up and naively sat back on his seat. Brian sneakily interjected, "Looks like you have two girls after you Sam."

Sam gave his usual, annoyed look to Brian and sighed, "C'mon…"

The group returned to playing the game and at times Mary would stick out her tongue to Brian whenever he would try to bargain his way out of paying Mary's property fees. Laura tried her best to control Mary's mischievous and somewhat unruly behavior but it was useless. It was coming down to the final moments of the game, and only Laura and Mary were left.

Laura was on "B. & O. Railroad" and she cautiously rolled knowing that Mary had hotels on all of her green properties. Laura rolled a seven, and she grinned knowing that…

Before Laura could put her token on "North Carolina Avenue", Mary immediately jumped out of her seat and started joyfully celebrating, "ALL RIGHT! WHOOO!" Mary had won the game since Laura did not have enough money to pay for Mary's property fee. Mary began dancing on her seat as if she was in an outrageous dance club. The older five shared a smile and enjoyed seeing Mary so happy. Mary deeply treasured playing the game much more so than the older five because it was the first time she was able to do "kid stuff" after experiencing so much hardship and chaos the superstorms had created, and the first time she had a happy moment after her father's death.

Brian quietly asked Sam, when the others were not paying attention to them, in a concerned voice, "How _are_ things between you and Laura?"

Sam glanced at Laura and he felt lost on where their relationship was headed after Laura's loss of her father. Sam did not want to pressure or impose Laura about their potential relationship, but he was unsure about where Laura and he were. Since arriving at Mexico, they were confronted with the harsh, bitter reality of the catastrophic effects of these superstorms that made their possible relationship appear ridiculously trivial to the worldwide and family disorder around them. Sam replied in confusion, "I don't know…right now things are kind of on hold…all I can do, is just be there for her… I have _no idea_ where things will go…"

Meanwhile, the older five just observed and admired how much fun Mary was having. Mary's child-like joy and spirit radiated to the older five, and the five were beginning to feel light-hearted and alleviated for the first time. Mary had released jubilance and surrounded them in a spirit of happiness that the older five thought they had lost underneath the towering piles of snow and ice back at New York City.

* * *

After a few hours, halfway around the world in the horrendous heat of an industrialized area of Riyadh, Saudi Arabia the temperature was reaching 109 degrees Fahrenheit. The blistering heat waves created sporadic and plentiful mirages on an already sun-scorched desert landscape. The numerous factories bellowed their polluting filth and rancid smells from their corroding smoke stacks and into the helpless, experimented atmosphere. The traffic and citizens continued with their everyday lives unaware of what was to be bestowed against them.

In a metal manufacturing plant, two male workers exited the plant and out into the oppressive heat during their lunch break. One of the guys, commented in Arabic, "_I can't believe how hot it is already! And it's not even summer yet!_"

They soon were approaching a gigantic, black water tower that was about 40 feet above them and storing millions of gallons. The water tower displayed its years by being rusted in some areas. Both of the men were sweating profusely just after being a couple of minutes outside.

The other man added, "_My throat is so dry…there's no saliva in my mouth._"

They both suddenly heard a metallic straining sound that indicated it was experiencing stress of some sort that echoed off the walls of the nearby factories. Their eyes gazed upon the source of the sound above them and it was the water tower.

The first worker, cried out, "_My tongue is sticking to the top of my mouth!_" He began to gag and choke soon afterward because of it.

The second worker, felt light-headed and became nauseous from the energy-draining heat and exhaustively said, "_I…can't…think…_" His clothes were drenched and soaked with his sweat from the overbearing heat.

They heard above them a high-pressured hissing sound and the water tower groaned in agony. The ground started to vibrate underneath them from the water tower's turmoil. The workers collapsed onto the hot, conductive, skin-frying sand and as they glanced upward with their mind-melting moments, they saw water explosively blast outward from the water tower in one volatile second. Their eyes were barely able to look up in heart-racing fear, since their eyes were adhering to their sockets, as the scalding hot water was about to rain upon them. Before they could take another breath, the skin-burning steaming water smothered their entire bodies. Their screams of agony were subdued by the gushing of water that fell down onto them as they could feel their skin layers just melt and wash away. The piercing heat of the water penetrated into their muscles and bones, desensitizing them to their consciousness except for experiencing the excruciating pain that they would never get a chance to recover from…

After a half-hour, the world news soon broke the story, presented the video clips, and alerted the world of the tragedy in Riyadh. The female news reporter announced:

_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, a mysterious heat wave has just struck __Riyadh__, the capital of __Saudi Arabia__ about a half-hour ago. Tens of thousands, possibly even up to a hundred thousand, have been hospitalized with either heat exhaustion or heat stroke. The citywide hospitals have been flooded with patients and struggling to assist and handle as many as possible, but the erratic and unforeseen heat wave has created panic within the city hospitals. The temperature in the city rose from a usual 109 to an astounding 134 degrees! In a matter of 15 minutes! The abnormal temperatures caused a poorly maintained water tower to explode because of the enormous rising water pressure.  
__Energy demands and circuitry overheating soared to almost near power failure levels because of the cooling and air conditioning demands throughout the city. Thankfully, the power was spared. Meteorologists locally and around the world are stunned and are at a complete loss of explaining the sudden, unusual heat increase. If there are any more developments we will keep you informed. From __Riyadh__, __Saudi Arabia__ I'm Zoya Shierat for CNN News._

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Tagline:** What are you planning for in _The Weeks Beyond Tomorrow_?


	7. It's Every Nation For Itself

**Updated ****August 19, 2004 **- Thanks again and again guys for all of the great reviews! You guys rock! Sorry I didn't post earlier but things were really busy over here and I can't wait forever for some trivial "spacing" problem to be fixed. Thanks to "SparkingDiamond", "skippercollector" (Wow! What can I say?!? Thanks for ALL of that info on the charaters' names and the details!! How is the novel? How does the novel end the story? Does it give any hint of what to expect for the characters?), "The Next Political Dynasty", "Sullen Lily", "Anne Blair", "nesy" (I don't mind the long review because it helps me to know more on how you see this story), "MaliciousByNature", and "wrong address07."

**Author's Note:** Since I'll be using several news organizations in this fanfiction, I want to state that I do NOT own **any** news organizations used now and later on in the future of this story. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred by using them in this fanfiction story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: It's Every Nation For Itself**

The afternoon hours quickly passed away and evening arrived unnoticed to President Becker, Jack, and his team. They all promptly returned back to the refugee camp and despite Jack, Jason, and Janet finally having an opportunity to relax from their 36 hour strenuous workload, President Becker was frantic about the country's situation and immediately called for an administrative meeting.

It was around 7 PM, and President Becker waited for his cabinet to meet in a nearby conference room in the embassy. He looked around his office seeing the patriotic pictures of the symbols of a nation's pride such as Mount Rushmore, the Statue of Liberty, and the American landscape that were all extinguished from their patriotic vitality, and only filled with patriotic heaviness. He glanced outside toward the refugee situation outside… he was still trying to fathom what he saw before him; that this meekly-looking refugee camp, many others around Mexico, and maybe barely some of the most southern United States, was all that was left of such a military and economic superpower country. He sighed in guilt, reflecting over how is lack of environmental concern had destroyed the American economy he avariciously valued.

His personal secretary knocked on his door, and softly interrupted, "President Becker, the cabinet has arrived sir."

President Becker thanked her, "Thank you Judith."

As President Raymond Becker walked toward the conference room, he could sense the building pressure of directing the path of a country who's future looked so dire and bleak especially since the world had abandon the United Nations. He somberly opened the door of the conference room, and beheld the arguing within his cabinet. When the cabinet noticed President Becker's presence, their arguments were silenced, they stood up, and they focused their attention directly toward him since the weight of the United States was upon his shoulders. President Becker slowly took his seat near the end of the glass table and the cabinet soon took their seats as well. The cabinet's eyes followed President Becker's every move and the President opened the discussion, "I believe you all know why we are here."

The cabinet just all glanced to each other in acknowledgement of being informed of what happened at the United Nations.

Secretary of State Angela Linn restated the distressing condition of the world, she took a deep breath trying to realize it herself, "Almost every nation in the world has decided to pursue their own alternatives or paths for each of their country's well being even though it may conflict with the environment. I've received several reports from my department that their primary concern is toward their populations not only for obvious provisionary reasons, but also because they fear if their populations are informed of their dire situation…there could be numerous political uprising and rebellions….even anarchy." She moistened her lips, and seriously emphasized, "**In other words, it's every nation for itself.**"

The Secretary of Defense, proposed, "Mr. President, _we_ also must protect our population at all costs! I suggest that we move the U.S. population back to whatever's left of the country for their safety. Just in case the Mexican government rebels against us!"

The Secretary of Health and Human Services, became upset with the Secretary of Defense and pointed out, "We can not just move the remaining over 90 million Americans like that! Yes, there is agricultural land for the population, but we can not just move them when the climate changes have devastated the farmlands! I recently talked with the director of FEMA and our medical supplies are reaching dangerously low! How can we even provide the necessary medical treatment for them when we do move back to the U.S.?!?" The Secretary of Homeland Security nodded in agreement.

The Secretary of Commerce, who controls the NOAA, questioned to the Secretary of Defense, "How can we even go back when there is only 20 of the nation left?!?"

The Secretary of Defense shouted back, "What the fuck are we to do then? HUH?!? How can we even put our nation's future in the hands of another government?!?"

The new Joint Chiefs of Staff, General Steve Coleman (the new general who filled the late General Arthur Watkins Jones Pierce's position who passed away with President Blake back at the motorcade; he's the guy who tells President Blake they are last ones to leave Washington D.C. and gave the triage analogy just after Jack Hall presented to the administration), yelled at the cabinet as if they were military soldiers, "QUIET! QUIET ALL OF YOU!" Some of the cabinet members gave acidic looks toward each other, as the general coolly suggested, "Before we make any type of massive relocation, let me deploy some units to investigate what _is_ left of the country."

President Becker slowly agreed with the General's suggestion, still feeling lost about taking the best direction for the country, "Go ahead. It'll be better to know what we are involving ourselves with."

The Secretary of State, feeling like a peacemaker in the cabinet by carefully adding, "Let me meet with the Mexican government at least, and maybe we can form some type of amicable agreement between our governments…"

The Secretary of Defense, rolled his eyes, and shrugged it off pessimistically, "Yeah….good luck…"

President Becker meekly granted the Secretary of State permission, being lost in his thoughts for the country, "Go ahead Angela. Something has to be worked out because…relieving their debts won't be enough in the long run."

The Secretary of the Treasury, curiously questioned, "What will?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason and Janet rested at their office lounge (which was about the same size as their office.) The lounge's appearance had the usual white, modern appearance to it and furnished with couches and a couple of tables with their chairs surrounding them. There was a small window (about 3 by 3 feet) covered with blinds, that was across from the lounge wooden door. There were two couches on opposite sides of the room and a cheap plastic coffee table between them. There was also a small 15 inch television that was hung and attached to the ceiling corner.

Jason and Janet had immediately changed their business attire from the meeting to more comfortable, causal clothes so they could relax more easily. Janet had worn a simple pink blouse and beige Capri pants while Jason wore a blue polo shirt and brown cargo shorts. They knew that they did everything they could do back at the U.N. meeting and so for the past several hours after that meeting, they had just dozed in and out while lying down on the couches. They would have gone to their tents but they decided to stick around the workplace just in case something came up. By now, Jason's head was comfortably lying on the couch's pillow and he grabbed the remote control off the coffee table. He still laid there on the couch and turned on the television, randomly channel surfing the television stations.

Janet was gradually getting up from her nap, and she stretched forcefully to regain her energy. She gently opened her eyes and saw Jason just mindlessly flipping through the stations.

Jason teased her, seeing that she had just gotten up, "Good evening."

Janet had lost track of time, raised her head slightly and she squinted in confusion, questioning, "_Good evening?_" Janet scanned across the room and took notice of the time from the wall clock. She still felt somewhat groggy, and in humorous acknowledgement sighed, "Yeah…I forgot…good evening too." Jason replied with a smirk when he met his eyes with hers.

Janet quickly got up from the couch and cleared her throat, informing Jason, "Jason do you want anything? I'm going to the kitchenette to get something to drink."

"Nah…I'm okay.", Jason casually answered, and he returned looking toward the television. Janet walked out of the lounge, and Jason drew more and more of his attention toward the news that was unfolding. He kept blinking his eyes trying to believe that some nations of the world were already sinking further into governmental instability.

The male news reporter from FOX News announced: _Good evening everyone, we have received worrisome news about the struggling economies and food situations of __Southeastern Asia__. As you can see _(the news program shows video clips of delegates in a meeting shouting and beginning to fight with one another) _the situation is worsening for the Southeastern Asian countries of Thailand, Cambodia, Vietnam, Malaysia, and the Philippines as they argue over fishing rights and territory over the South China Sea since the fish and seafood populations have been drastically reduced causing their economies and food production to suffer even further. Each of these countries have ended all food trade with each other as they become more desperate to horde and store their rice production and fruit with the uncertain climate. A climate that seems to be less and less able to support their farming demand. The fishing crisis has become so volatile that there have been reported "fishing pirates" that allegedly attack and plunder fishing ships; selling the high demanded seafood for exuberant prices…_

The news reporter continued and Jason, out of his daze and disbelief, saw Janet nearby from the corner of his eye. Janet had listened in to the last half of the news report and the reporter was still continuing. Janet off-handedly commented, still being slightly peeved with how the U.N. conference went today, "It's so annoying…these countries are too stubborn to work together." Janet took a sip from her deep, icy cold glass of water that was refreshing after experiencing the horrendous heat earlier today.

Janet walked over to the tables to get a chair for herself, to sit next to Jason, but Jason soon realized what she was doing and he immediately got up and sat on one side of the couch. Janet smiled and thanked him, "Thanks Jason." She sat nearby him on the couch and he gently asked, "What do you think will happen to the world?"

She placed the cold glass onto the coffee table, she was mute for a few seconds, lost in her thoughts, and replied, "Who knows…predicting weather is far easier than predicting the mentality of people."

There was a silence in the room, despite the television and ceiling fan being on, for a minute as they tried to think of starting a discussion; a discussion that was away from the topic of world's instability that had endlessly gripped their minds ever since President Becker informed them of it. Janet lightly started, "What made you to pursue climatology anyways?"

Jason looked down and up for a moment, thinking back over to his undergraduate years. He smirked, thinking over his friends' reactions to his profession choice and he began, "I guess I was always interested in it because it's always incredible in understanding all of the factors that contribute in our earth's climate. My friends used to tease me constantly how I would only be a weatherman working at some news station." He smiled reflecting over it, and went on, "One thing though is that working with and learning from Jack is such a great and awesome opportunity. He's one of the few professors that I actually admire. I never saw someone so dedicated and passionate about their work."

Janet attentively asked, "Did you ever really expect anything _like this_ to happen?"

Jason understood that Janet was implying about all of the chaotic destruction that had consumed the entire Northern hemisphere in a couple of weeks. Jason was at a loss of words, he blinked a few times, and slowly spoke, "Well…I knew global warming was occurring but I never thought I would be part of something so big." He referred to the climate models (back at Washington D.C. and here in Mexico) and the recent U.N. meeting that had a worldwide impact. He added on, "But who could really expect an abrupt climate change in weeks?!?"

Janet wittily suggested, "**That's nature for you… somehow when you think you have the science of it figured out, it always comes back to surprise you.**"

Jason took a moment and curiously asked her, "What made _you_ to go into climatology also?"

Janet took the glass of water, and clutched onto the glass trying to absorb the coolness and gave a small laugh, and revealed to him, "I was interested in it too. In this profession, you have to really enjoy it to stay with it." She took the glass of water to her lips and slowly started drinking the refreshing water, but then suddenly the lounge's door slammed open. Janet suddenly dropped and spilled her glass of water from the loudness of the opening door and she fixed her attention toward it.

Walter Booker (the guy who alerted the team of the tornadoes in Los Angeles at the NOAA computer center; the scene just before Janet joins Jack's team) bolted toward the two and alerted them, "Guys you better come with us!"

Jason was inaudibly gasping, but not from what Walter had said, he was breathing hard through his lips and trying to ward off his painful sensations. Jason carefully got up and his teeth were clenched since he was experiencing a weakness only a guy would understand when entering a pool.

Janet whipped her head hearing Jason's bizarre behavior and asked, "Jason what---" She was soon quieted and a wave of embarrassment ran through her body seeing what had happened to Jason.

Walter took a glance at Jason's situation and retorted, "Looks like you wet yourself!" He chuckled, "Was I that scary?"

The icy, cold water Janet had spilled had landed onto Jason's crotch area and Jason was in "painful discomfort." Janet and Walter could see Jason's neck tensed up and how he was attempting to desensitize himself to those cold sensations. He complained, "Out of all the coldest places I've been to…this is by far the worst."

Janet couldn't help but have a small giggle, but she apologized, "I'm so sorry Jason…I didn't mean…" She was trying to hide her smile from how hilarious this scene was. She calmed herself down and asked, "Do you need any help or something?"

Jason was breathing a little easier, and assured her, "No…I'll be okay, I just need to get some new shorts. I'll see you guys in a few."

He gradually made his way to the door, but Janet stopped him, calling, "Jason! Wait! Rap this table cloth around your waist so that no one will think that---"

Jason took a nearby table cloth from one of the tables, which still had some crumbs and a few food stains, and Janet knew that Jason had got the message. In a heat of his abasement, he rapped it around his waist that made him look like he was wearing some strange skirt. On top of that…the table cloth had a floral, doily-like design…all the more to further his humiliation. He then painfully made his way out of the lounge and into the darken hallway.

Janet felt helpless and awful for embarrassing Jason, but she remembered about Walter's urgent arrival in the lounge and questioned, "Why did you want to speak with me?"

Walter regained his focus too, faced Janet and hurriedly explained, "We were able to receive some important data from the Riyadh abnormality."

Janet stared into Walter's eyes, being puzzled and stunned and inquired, "What Riyadh abnormality?"

Walter was dumfounded that Janet had not heard about Riyadh, he eagerly questioned, "The Riyadh abnormality?!? You know, how the temperature went from 109 to 134 in 15 minutes?!? And lasted for about 5 minutes before cooling down?!?" Janet just kept looking into Walter and kept trying to let the information sink into her mind.

Walter rushed in asking, "Where's Jack?!?

Janet mindlessly answered, "He was disgusted with the U.N. meeting today and decided to spend the day with his family and get some rest."

Walter gently, but intently requested, "Janet, we need you and the rest of your team's help back at data center downstairs!"

Janet cleared her throat and mind, and then bolted up from the couch to help assist Walter. She tried to mentally grip herself on the fact that bizarre weather was occurring already. She immediately followed Walter out of the lounge while the abandoned lights, fan, and television still remained on. The two left before hearing an important weather notice from the news… The female forecaster from FOX News warned:

_…there seems to be a very unusual weather system in the southwest region of the __United States__. The storm system from the tropical, warm __Pacific Ocean__ has made its way near __Arizona__ and southern __California__, and has not weakened while approaching the ice sheet. If it continues to approach the ice sheet without destabilizing, the cold temperatures could cause a horrendous storm and furthermore worsen it since these temperatures are hovering near freezing point. We'll keep you informed about this unusual system as it progresses. I'm Cynthia Douglas for FOX News Weather…_

* * *

Around 9 PM in Las Vegas, the MGM Grand Casino had around 40 employees voluntarily remaining at the casino despite Las Vegas being covered with 5-6 feet of snow; the city was considered part of the ice sheet's most southern edge since the temperatures in Las Vegas plummeted to the 30s, and luckily some days in the low 40s (in Fahrenheit.) The casinos on "The Strip" had lost main power from the superstorms' arrival and the casinos (using auditorium-sized backup generators) were barely illuminating the forbidding, secluded, dark desert around them. Their usually flamboyant, radiant, and colorful outdoor lightning was darkened to one-fifth of their intensity…symbolizing the casinos' struggle and depravity. The city of Las Vegas itself, just north of the casinos, was just a shadowy, black abandon reminder among the midnight blue horizon. "The Strip" or Las Vegas Boulevard could only be recognized as the trailing line of shrub-like palm trees (of only one or two feet) between the casinos.

Chris, a Latino man in his late 40s, the manager of the MGM Grand had intently supervised the provisions and upkeep of the casino ever since the U.S. had performed massive evacuations. Although he obviously did not have to stay there, he did so in hopes of reclaiming the city, the casino, his job, and most importantly… his previous way of life in order to provide for his family. Initially, the snowfall and plunging cold temperatures did not affect his ambition, but as the days passed (by now it was a week) the foreign coldness sank not only throughout the casino, but in his mind. He was beginning to understand how permanent this destruction was and as he gazed into his office window, the sensations of bleakness became heavier and stronger. How could he expect Las Vegas to simply survive this? None of the buildings throughout Las Vegas had heating, snow removal was impossible since they never had it before, the backup generators had only about another week left, but the most profound thing that struck his mind was…how could ANYONE come back to Las Vegas for entertainment when the world was struggling to survive? He soon left his tenth story office to meet with his employees.

Somewhere in the 15th floor hallways of the casino, two housekeepers were busily locking and securing all of the hotel room doors, one by one on either side, after their cleaning. The hotel rooms were all messy at first because of the disorder and panic that had spread in Las Vegas when the government ordered evacuations, but these two had finally been able to clean the entire floor despite the low water pressure, miniscule lighting, and difficult temperatures. The two women had decided to stay in hopes of earning additional money for their change in lifestyle because of the superstorms.

The first woman, Darlene, was rubbing her hands together, for warmth, between arriving at every door and tried to keep things optimistic while her co-worker Stacey, on the other hand, was complaining and pessimistic with everything that had occurred.

Darlene could still see the doors and elegant hallways despite the dim-lighted hallway and she mumbled to herself, "C'mon… I don't have all day…", while she handled locking the doors.

Stacey on the other hand, and on the opposite end, would curse out something louder, "Piece of shit! C'mon!" Stacey was past her seething patience when a door knob broke off, and she violently smacked the brass door knob on the floor. She shouted, "Fucking piece of shit! Damn it! I'm so tired of being here!"

Darlene, innocently looked toward Stacey and tried to calm her down, "Whoa! It's okay Stacey, just calm down…"

Stacey displaced her anger and frustrations toward Darlene, and roared while her eyes started to pierce into Darlene's, "Yeah! Easy for you to say…pretending as if nothing is happening…"

Darlene, quickly defended, "Hey…I'm just trying to keep things positive."

Stacey snapped, "POSITIVE ABOUT WHAT?!? DON'T YOU SEE HOW THINGS ARE OUTSIDE?!?"

Darlene had finally reached the end of her tolerance with Stacey's constant, energy-draining pessimism and immediately threw out, in a witty and harsh tone, "Yeah….I do know how things are! I'm here too! You pessimistic pile of shit!" Stacey's eyes bulged out in shock hearing Darlene say that since Darlene was normally so polite, proper, and sincere. Darlene bashed out, "How do you think your complaining and whining is gonna make things better? HUH?!? Why did you even stay here if you were going to be like this?!?"

Stacey answered sarcastically, "I didn't think all of this fucking stuff would happen! I can't believe God would allow ALL OF THIS to happen to the world!"

Darlene, quickly pointed out, "It's not about God permitting this….It's humanity's own dumb fault of not doing much to prevent global warming, I mean when there are clear bad consequences of doing something, especially told OVER AND OVER AGAIN, what else can people expect?!? Dang…you're like my stupid ass brother who questions why he has all of these lung and health problems when he smoked for over 20 years. I get so disgusted every time some person complains about their self-inflicted problems and they don't wanna take any damn responsibility." Darlene breathed heavily, and sighed steaming with resentment over Stacey's attitude. Darlene reflected over her hostile argument, and took a deep breath of regret for getting so upset with a friend she enjoyed for over a decade. She apologized softly, "Look…we all are going through some tough times. Please just don't repeat it again and again. The last thing we need is a reminder of our heartaches."

Stacey looked down in horrendous guilt, and she was struck with realization of how immense her pessimism took a toll on Darlene. Stacey began to tear up, and asked for forgiveness, "I'm sorry… it's just that… I don't know if I could take anything anymore… I have nowhere to go and no idea how to begin again." The two old friends quickly embraced, as their tears revealed their sorrow and pain.

After a few minutes, the sky was starting to become heavily cloudy as the moonlight was being suffocated by the dark, rolling clouds. Soon afterward, Chris arrived at the first floor main lobby that was lavishly furnished with marble floor designs, pearly plaster, and fine oak. The lobby was dimly lit and the employees could comfortably see through the rooms, and make their ways past the endless slot machines, poker tables, and diners. The employees had all dressed themselves with whatever warm clothes they could find from the casino's gift shop such as sweatshirts, sweatpants, coats, mittens, or any other winter gear the shops would have sold to northern tourists. The employees appeared to be walking billboards, advertising for the casino with all of their "MGM Grand" winter apparel. Chris took a deep sigh and met with his two assistant managers, while the rest of his employees gathered around in the lobby since he had called a meeting. When he took another breath, he saw the cold water vapor rise from his mouth, reminding him again of his futile attempt to revive the casino.

Before Chris could speak, one of his assistant managers, Susan, a Caucasian woman in her 30s with frizzy black hair informed him, "It looks like we don't have to worry about food spoilage at all since the temperatures outside are the same needed for refrigeration."

Chris replied heavily, not feeling concerned about anything anymore, "That's good…"

The other assistant manager, Darrel, an African-American guy in his 30s told Chris as well, "I made sure that the recreation rooms such as the Studio 54 Nightclub and MGM Garden auditorium hall are all not wasting electricity." Darrel sadly reflected on the excitement that used to inhabit these two rooms; recollecting the bursting energy of the Studio 54 Nightclub held, that gravitated people toward it and the MGM Garden auditorium that was the epicenter of Las Vegas' major events like the Billboard Music Awards.

The assistant managers could see that Chris was silent and reserved, and they soon allowed him to speak. Chris announced to all of his approximately 40 employees, "I appreciate it guys for everything you have all done, but I realized that we can not revive this casino or the city to where it used to be." The whispers filled the cold, empty spacious lobby, but Chris continued, "I gave each of you, your salaries and added several bonuses to them because of your persistence and courage in staying here with me." Chris had given them over seven times their normal salary. Chris explained, "I don't believe the entertainment business can be revived because of humanity's need to survive…" Those words echoed throughout the room and everyone knew their way of living was lost. Chris slowly took out a wallet-sized picture of his family from his left pocket and whispered, in Spanish, to it as if his family could hear him, "Ya voy… (_I'm coming…_)" He sighed, feeling tormented that his family would not live as comfortably as they used to. He faced the group again and ended with, "All of you should leave because there's nothing left here." He was referring to the employees to drive their vehicles out of the casino's parking structure where the government was able to plow a small, narrow, one lane path out of the Las Vegas Strip and toward the nearest, raised highway that led to the warmer south.

Susan was infuriated with Chris' decision and she took him by the side and in a controlled heat of anger, furiously questioned, "What are you doing?!? We can't just leave…" The crowd of employees was starting to dissipate and quickly prepared themselves for leaving the casino.

Chris exhaustively explained to Susan, "Susan, you don't understand…entertainment will be the last thing on someone's mind when they are trying to survive. I don't care if I lose my job because what is there to come back to? I mean look outside also…there's over five feet of accumulated snow! How are we to clear this all out?!? And the city doesn't even have storm drains if the snow does melt…"

Susan scoffed harshly and whined, "So what if Sin City is frozen over!" She viciously attacked him, since his proven quality leadership stirred up old feelings of jealousy, "Yeah…go ahead and leave you weakling! At the time when the casino needs you most you abandon it! Go ahead and leave ya sissy!"

By now everyone had left, and it was just the two of them, and an emotional chord was struck in Chris. In heated confidence, he stared into Susan and ended with this, "My family needs me more than the casino…I won't forsake them any longer." He assuredly walked away with the rest of the employees.

Susan shouted back, "GO AHEAD! I'LL DO A BETTER JOB AND PROBABLY INHERIT YOUR JOB ANYWAYS WHEN THE OWNER HEARS OF THIS!!" Chris, Darrel, and all the other employees had ignored Susan and left her there in her own cavernous, lonesome frozen ditch hole.

Forty minutes passed, and everyone had already left the MGM Grand Casino and the city except for Susan who busted Chris' office door down and savagely searched around his office. She started throwing his several professional awards against the wall…smashing the frames, shattering the glass, and ripping the papers of all of Chris' achievements. She hardly paid any attention to the storm that was brewing outside as the lightning started to crack the frozen, darken silence of "The Strip." She tampered a locked drawer of his desk, and to her surprise she had discovered the casino's security clearance password for the vault that held tens of millions of dollars. She held the confidential clearance papers in her hand and smugly sat in Chris' executive leather desk office chair. She reclined and put her high heels on his desk, not giving a damn if she was ruining his office equipment…or one of Chris' family pictures that he forgot to take with him. Her high-heels methodically ripped and scratched the picture of Chris' adorable children as she moved her feet around.

Susan snickered, "That idiotic son of a bitch! I can't believe he forgot about taking the money with him." She took another thought and sinisterly planned, "I know what…I'll take all the money and leave this forsaken shit hole place! I'll make so much more taking the money now than I ever could working here for 15 years!" She scoffed, in humorous irony, "I guess Chris is right…who would come back…", she greedily grinned, "…or notice this place?"

The wind started to howl instantaneously…blowing the fallen snow, back into the atmosphere. Within a few minutes, the "Strip" was looking again like a winter wonderland as the snow flakes were fickly cascading off the buildings and rising back up again in seconds. Sheet lightning cracked the pleasant winter scenery as more moisture filled the normally arid landscape. The winds increased to 30…then 40…then 50 miles per hour from the arctic north direction and forming a thicker and thicker layer of snow and ice on the northern side of the casinos.

Susan became aggravated with the weather, and seemingly tried to tell it off, "Ehh…don't bother me now! All the time you make that howling noise…" She drew the curtains and shut off the view of "The Strip" leaving only a sliver visible between where the two curtains had met.

Back outside, the snow layers were gaining inches on the sides of the casinos…but the wind blew more fiercely to 60….and then 70 miles per hour! The 6 feet of fallen, gentle, delicate snowfall was rising farther and farther into the atmosphere and the updrafts made it appear as if it was snowing upward! The winds gathered more and more snowfall and within minutes, the snow was being cleared away from the Vegas' landscape.

Chris' office window was wobbling and making straining sounds from the record-breaking winds. Susan was extremely vexed and reluctantly headed toward the window as if it was a fussy baby, she whined as she drew open the curtains, "What the hell do you want you---" She gasped looking down upon Las Vegas Boulevard and the nearby casinos because all of the snow was cleared from the streets! It was as if the snowfall had never occurred…little did she notice the dead, lifeless palm trees that decorated the "Strip" were being blown away like tumbleweed. Chris' office window, all of the windows in the MGM Grand, and all of the windows of the casinos in Las Vegas violently shook as if the casino buildings themselves were terrified of what was to be inflicted upon them.

Susan did not pay attention to the "emotional trembling of the buildings" since she was still transfixed on the vast amounts of snow that seemingly disappeared and she was able to notice the street signs and stop lights again. She was more concerned looking down than up…little did she know how fatal this would be.

Faster than the blink of an eye, the high intense xenon beam on top of the Luxor Casino, that shone directly toward the atmosphere as if it was paying homage to it, was shattered into millions of pieces! The electric sparks jumped randomly outside of the pyramid shaped casino.

Susan snapped her head toward the Luxor Casino and gazed at the top of the Luxor Casino in confusion over what just happened. Before she could have time to ponder over what could have possibly happened, she witnessed torrential basketball-sized hail _RAINING_ upon Las Vegas! The five to seven pound sized hail viciously and merciless threw themselves into the defenseless casinos. The 120 mile per hour winds intensified the hail's destruction making the glass windows shatter and echo throughout the "Strip" ceaselessly like the hail. The New York New York Casino roller coaster fell from the broken tracks, plummeted, and crashed upon the "Strip." Nothing was being spared, and Las Vegas was being disfigured before Susan's very eyes. Casino themed decorations, stop lights, windows, billboard signs, street signs, and buildings were all being battered. The tremendous force of hail knocked the prestigious Bellagio fountain spouts to be deformed and it triggered them to gush out their overwhelmingly forceful water despite being already electronically turned off. The fountains began spraying in all directions for hundreds of feet, with their thousands of gallons of water per second, blasting the nearby Boardwalk, Bellagio, Caesar's Palace, Bally's, and Paris casinos. The powerful water pressure broke several windows, and as the water crept down the sides of the buildings for hundreds of feet, it started to form an ice coating on them.

The hail smashed and destroyed the Stardust sign as the sparks flew and the beaten sign fell helplessly onto the "Strip." Millions of windows were being shattered endlessly, and electric sparks were showering the buildings….the sparks and infinite glass pieces rained brutally and overwhelmingly landed upon the Las Vegas Strip like confetti on New Year's Eve in Times Square. The shards of glass that mixed into the atmosphere varied in size from fine dust to the size of cars; sometimes during the fall of those gigantic pieces, they were broken down further into numerous pieces by the torrential hail. The infinite glass pieces reflected the Las Vegas lights, and from the distance it appeared as if a humungous cloud of glitter had enveloped the "Strip"…a deadly lacerative glitter.

The Flamingo casino with all of their beautiful neon lights were smashed and broken as it spewed out bolts of electricity. The Paris casino's mock Eiffel Tower was beaten and deformed so badly that it looked no longer like the monument it was supposed to represent, it was a zigzag pile of scrap metal that fell and crushed the concrete underneath it. The hail was having such a profound effect that after having 15 minutes of constant abuse, the casinos began to start wailing and groaning as their structural support was being compromised further and further.

Susan finally broke out of her mesmerized trance from seeing all of this destruction when the MGM Grand itself started to moan deep inside its steel foundation. Before she could even think of escaping, a seven pound hail block smashed Chris' office window and thrust itself upon her chest. The deadly force launched her to the back of the room and knocked out part of the wall. Susan could not understand what had just happened because her death was so fast. The glass pieces sunk into her skin the second after she hit the wall, and the glass pieces covered her face, arms, and legs. Immediately, tributaries of blood were flowing out of her. The hail chunk had pulverized and collapsed her chest, and broken her back, she began to cough up blood, mucus, and her stomach's hydrochloric acid. With her dying moments, she whispered, "Why _did_ I stay?…"

The Stratosphere Tower groaned as the ruthless hail kept on weakening the upper steel structure, and after a few minutes the top four floors gave way and these floors with the huge antenna began to tip and began crashing downward over 1,000 feet. The twisting and bending of steel roared and pierced the commotion of the hail. Just above the Circus Circus casino, the broken pieces of steel, plaster, circuitry, furniture, and debris was also falling on top of it before the northern end was obliterated by the immense tonnage of the upper Stratosphere Tower floors.

As the structures of the casinos became increasingly weaker, they started to break their own circuitry and floors. Soon the Imperial Palace's Casino was out of power, then the Mirage and Treasure Island Casinos, and then simultaneously the "Strip" was shut off completely as the hail went on. The intense destruction continued in absolute darkness…Craters were littered all over the surfaces of the buildings and some like the Excalibur and Tropicana Casinos had portions of itself that completely gave way, leaving only a pile of rubble. A layer of debris had now replaced where the snow used to be; covering the "Strip" with 6 feet of its own insides. The ruthlessly battered Las Vegas had the vitality thrashed out of it, making the city deplorable and into a dilapidated city….plunged into forgotten darkness.

* * *

Two hours passed by, and a military supply truck was passing through the stygian northwestern Arizona landscape. There were a few clouds and the light snow was gently falling upon them. The truck was driving upon an alien, forbidden dark landscape since the snow had covered all traces of human civilization away from the cities.

The military solider driver asked his fellow solider, "Hey…how far are we from the base again?" The two soldiers had to transport supplies to a base in California since this base was beginning to survey what was left of the country.

The military navigator responded, looking to his global positioning unit, "Ummm…we should be crossing the Nevada state border soon."

The driver questioned, "Are you sure we should go this way?"

The navigator teased, "Hey it's the quickest way…otherwise you know how the sergeant will be… Mad as hell." He looked to his side window and everywhere around him looked barren, like the Antarctic landscape. It was becoming more eerily quiet on how everything had become with the silent moonlight.

In the far out distance were some shadowy faint figures about 30 miles away, the driver squinted and excitedly asked, "Hey! What is that?!? Is that some type of city?"

The ice beneath them began to vibrate gently. The navigator, confused, skimmed through the maps on his lap and figured, "I…think it's….", he continued in disbelief, "…Las Vegas." They shared a look to each other trying to fathom that this lonesome, barely recognizable thing in the horizon was a city.

The driver leaned forward, and curiously asked, "Is that _really_ it?" Suddenly there was a sharp cracking about a couple miles away and the solid sheet of ice was beginning to fragment into smaller and smaller pieces.

The navigator's eyes bulged out hearing that unusual sound, and he worriedly looked to the driver wondering, "What was that?"

The driver dismissed the navigator's concern, "Ehh…it's probably something with this truck since it's getting old…"

Before the navigator could respond, their bodies were jolted by a tremor underneath them that shook the entire truck. The navigator called out, "WHAT THE?!?" They knew that the force came from behind them and the navigator nervously informed the driver, "I'll look behind to see what it was…" There came a silent roar but then it became louder and closer toward them. The navigator casually looked out of the side window to the back, and the driver looked at his side view mirrors to his left. They could not even grasp what they saw before them…about a mile away…the ice floor was sinking! The cracks came closer toward the truck and those pieces of ice were falling hundreds of feet.

Simultaneously, both of the soldiers knew the horror of what was to be inflicted upon them as adrenaline and fear took over their minds. The solider "floored it" and put his foot all the way down on top of gas pedal, accelerating the truck past 90 miles per hour. The truck skidded for a few seconds on the ice, but the driver soon gained control of the steering. The navigator had a near whiplash from the sudden burst of acceleration but he quickly sat back down and shouted, "JUST GO!"

As far as they could see from either end of the horizon, north to south behind them, the earth seemed to be falling. The immeasurable tons of ice being cracked, shattered, and destroyed had their sounds radiating throughout the area that penetrated into the souls of the soldiers making them to question their fate.

Both of the soldiers were absorbed seeing their mirrors, since an abyssal, soul frightening mile-deep grave came to rush toward them. The navigator glanced ahead of them, and screamed, "LOOK OUT PETER!" The driver looked in front of him and before he could steer clear of the obstacle, the truck had softly crashed upon a 3 foot snow bank.

Peter cursed out, "DAMN IT! GO!" He kept trying to floor the gas pedal but the tires were caught in the snow and he couldn't go anywhere.

The navigator, Dan, frantically shouted, "LET'S RUN OUT, LEAVE THE DAMN THING!" The "cliff of ice" was now half a mile behind them and gaining speed.

Peter stubbornly yelled, "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THE TRUCK! THE GUYS ARE DEPENDING ON US FOR FOOD AND GAS!!! WHO KNOWS WHEN THEY'LL HAVE IT NEXT!"

Dan hurriedly ran around the front of the truck and opened the left side truck door, trying to yank Peter away from his driver's seat. Dan could see the "cliff" was about 400 feet away from the corner of his eye! He just brutally pulled Peter down and Peter stumbled trying to get his balance. They could feel the trembling and shaking of the ice increase in magnitude underneath their feet indicating how much closer they were to death.

Dan called out, trying to make his voice audible above the destruction, "LET'S GO! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Peter took a momentary look behind him and was terrified that the "cliff" was now 150 feet away.

They both sprinted above the snow bank despite the overheating of their bodies and the weight of their arctic gear. The two just kept running west, as hard as their bodies would take them, and after a minute they saw their truck become more imbalanced. Their breaths were taken away when they looked behind them and saw the truck's front end rise higher and higher and finally the truck had fell into the inescapable crevasse. Their pulses rushed on, their minds become more and more frantic, they were suffering from stomach cramps and exhaustively Dan collapsed. The "cliff" was only 50 feet away!

Peter immediately noticed Dan was not with him, and bolted toward him despite possibly losing his own life, he shouted, "C'MON DAN! DON'T GIVE UP NOW!" Peter immediately helped Dan to get back on his feet and they both leaned on each other in attempting to make their running easier. They kept pressing on… Their solitude in the vast landscape only worsened their determination to survive.

They ran for about half a minute more, and Dan fell down again because his cramps were so intense that every time he breathed, his body started to clench up, and his head throbbed with pain. Peter grabbed onto Dan and tried yanking him up, "C'MON DAN! DON'T DO THIS!"

Dan panted, "I can't…I can't…"

Before Peter could reply, the "cliff" was 20 feet away! The rumbling and crunching of ice grinding against the stone layers beneath it had deafened their ears and Peter commandingly shouted, in hopes of getting Dan to build up his survival instinct, "GET UP NOW!"

Dan was just breathing heavily and the "cliff" of ice was now 10 feet away. Dan was beginning to accept the end of his life. Peter just authoritatively grabbed Dan's arms and pulled him as hard and as fast as he could, but it was useless and the "ice cliff" had reached Dan's feet. Peter's heart and life paused at that moment, since he could see the bottom of the deep void of death. Strangely though, the "cliff" had stopped advancing. Peter's eyes roamed around the scene wondering what was happening, but Dan was just mindlessly bobbing his head from the overwhelming exertions he went through.

Mysteriously and as quickly as the ice cracking started, so was it's ending. The landscape was silent once again. The whispering wind tried to get Peter's attention but it was pointless. Peter's eyes gazed upon the miles, in both the north and south directions, of how vast the destruction had spread. The other edge, across the cliff was miles away. He looked down about a few hundred feet from the top ice layer and saw unusual patterns and layers of sedimentary rock. What was even more bizarre was that he saw random large pieces of concrete that appeared to weigh over tens of thousands of tons.

Dan, confused and lost in his physical agony, questioned, "Am I dead yet?"

Peter rushed to Dan's side and assured him, "No…you're okay Dan. Do you know where we are again?"

Dan sat up and looked up toward the sight that captivated Peter as well; his head jolted back in astonishment. He weakly took out his global positioning unit, and after a few seconds he answered, "We're near U.S. 39…at the Nevada-Arizona border.."

Peter thought deeply about the information Dan had provided and then it struck him. The mile-deep crevasse, the sedimentary rock layers, the chunks of concrete…. Dan was about to reveal what they had endured, yet they both said, "We're at the edge of the Grand Canyon…." Those huge chucks of concrete were the remains of the damaged Hoover Dam (from the constant thawing and refreezing of Lake Mead), which was dwarfed and appeared like pebbles compared to the changed landscape covered by the steep valley of ice. Their terrifying experience of Lake Mead rushing underneath them, and through the narrow Colorado River, had permanently scarred the once picturesque Grand Canyon landscape.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Relationships In Question

**Updated ****August 27, 2004** – I can't thank you enough guys for the reviews! Thanks to "The Next Political Dynasty", "Sullen Lily", "SparkingDiamond" (I don't get annoyed by you wanting Sam and Laura scenes. Don't worry this chapter has a huge chunk of it! LOL), "skippercollector" (thanks for answering my and SparkingDiamond's questions), and "nesy." I appreciate it guys how all of you are taking in the story at so many levels and standpoints that I'm trying to convey about the immense magnitude of DAT aftermath.

Sorry guys, but I won't be able to post chapters as frequently as I did in the past because I'll be starting college soon. Check on my profile occasionally to see how my progress is (I'll usually update it every couple of weeks on how far I've completed the next chapter) or you can use the author alert feature that the website offers. Thanks guys as always for all of the heartwarming reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Relationships In Question**

Just before the destruction would occur in Las Vegas, it was around 9:30 PM and Jack tiredly arrived at the medical camp area Lucy was working at. The medical tent appeared as a humongous, circus-sized tent, brightly illuminated underneath and surrounded by the numerous camping-sized family tents. The U.S. government had almost completed in providing a four story medical facility for its citizens, but the shortage of construction materials had delayed the project for an additional week.

Jack searched endlessly in locating Sam throughout the refugee camp, but he had no such luck and went to Lucy in hopes of her knowing where Sam might be. Jack made his way around the tents, past the cargo boxes, a few military hummvees, and finally made it to the entrance of the tent itself.

Meanwhile, Lucy was lost somewhere in the swarms of several doctors, nurses, and rows of patient beds. She was pulled aside from a patient of hers and she, as with nine other doctors, was secretly conferring at the corner of the tent (where the medical supplies were stored and other medical professionals rested from their grueling shifts) about their recent medical worries. The situation was critical because the incoming medicines had now reached to compromising levels where these doctors had to make difficult choices in evaluating the patients' condition and determine which specific medicine would be the most effective when the doctors did not have enough to treat all.

Lucy sighed from her enormous burdening pressure, and added to the discussion, "How long will these medicine shortages last?"

The medical supplier answered, wishing he did not have to reveal the seriousness of the situation, "Right now….for about a week until the government can work something out."

Dr. Kelly questioned in disbelief, "So we have to 'play God' and decide which patients should receive treatment or life-saving medicines?"

The medical supplier temporarily looked down in shame, and looked back up apologizing, "I'm sorry…this is what I have heard from the Department of Health and Human Services."

Dr. Zhou, aggravated with their dilemma just fell hard on his metal, fold-out chair. He looked up to the group and asked, while shaking his head in despair, "What are we going to say to the patients' families when they hear about this?"

Lucy feeling weakened for having to deal with so much suffering, and hardship of others proposed with some confidence, "Do we have any doctors who used to deal with organ donations? That had to decide which people were the best recipients?" Two doctors raised their hands. Lucy continued, "You two have to make the difficult choices in this situation. It's the only best way… and if it's possible… we'll try using other less effective medicines that are not in shortage for the patients that could not receive the primary treatment."

The nearby doctors and nurses looked at each others' eyes. Their troubles had pushed their endurance and souls to the near breaking point because these past weeks had launched them through a rollercoaster of emotions of guilt, sadness, and frustrations that their medical training did not prepare them for since they were trying to heal suffering on such a catastrophic scale.

Maria (Peter's nurse back at Washington D.C.) looked at Lucy's eyes and with sympathy pleaded, "Lucy, you need to get some sleep! I mean we're all used to overnight medical shifts, but you've been up for 26 hours _straight_!" It seemed as if someone had pulled her cheeks down hard, creating "bags" under her eyes. Her sleeplessness had caused her eyelids and the skin under her eyes to have glossy, deep purplish color on them…revealing the many capillaries trying to physical nourish her soul-driven ambition of healing others.

Lucy breathed softly, trying to find a refuge somewhere inside herself despite her exhaustion. She glanced back at Maria, with a glazed, nearly lifeless look, and replied, "Maybe I just need a break." Lucy just indifferently dropped her stethoscope on a table and carefully took one step at a time through the overwhelming site and sounds of agony from the patients. Her eyes scanned the area, and she was jolted back from her daze seeing Jack near the entrance of the tent.

Jack looked deeply into her eyes, as Lucy was blinking several times to waken herself, and concerned asked, "What happened to you?!?" Jack could see and feel the void of energy within Lucy, energy that had absolutely departed from Lucy.

Lucy, carelessly answered, "Nothing any different than with the usual work back when… well you know…when things were…" Lucy was losing her train of thought now and then. She put her hands to her forehead trying to ward off her headache.

Jack understood Lucy when she referred to 'when things were.' He looked around Lucy and saw the painful, emotional ordeal Lucy was going through and he immediately recommended, "How about we take a walk, or sit outside?" Jack was trying to think of something to do outside that would take her away from her draining workplace.

Lucy, causally reciprocated, "Okay…", not knowing how else to react since her exhaustion had now affected her decision-making process.

They both took a slow walk away from the heavyhearted place, and gradually Lucy was becoming more aware of her surroundings and of Jack's discussion. With every step they took, they thought back about their professions and their shared experiences of being overworked and just recently, feeling helpless in healing/saving people. At times, they would look at the ground or at the starry sky, but whenever they looked at each other there was a feeling of uncomfortable awkwardness between them since having alone time with each other was extremely rare. Lucy, looked back on the ground to avoid Jack's eyes, and softly asked, "How did things go at the U.N. meeting?"

Jack scoffed quietly to himself thinking about the stubborn delegates, while he looked away from Lucy, "_Trust me_, you wouldn't want to know…" Jack was mentally alleviated when he realized his tone of voice presented his frustration and not his worry from the U.N. abandonment.

There were a few more minutes of silence between them as the sounds of the wind filled the sky and the occasional distant person talking now and then. They began to think about their time-consuming jobs, their previous intentions of going into them, and how the superstorms had made them to reexamine their professional pursuits and the direction of their lives.

Lucy gently questioned in momentary puzzlement over her life, "Why did we go into these jobs again?"

They both stopped walking and Jack looked up to Lucy's eyes, and feeling somewhat lost himself, he remembered decades back on their initial reasons for pursuing their jobs. He reflected back to his energetic and even more driven self back in his twenties, and tried to explain, "We wanted to make a difference….remember? You wanted to help people's lives, and I wanted to help the environment?"

Lucy made a small smile and looked ahead again as the two continued to walk again. She recollected her college years, and agreed, "Yes, yes…I do." She took a pause, and she assessed her life and in a feeling of doubt commented, "Are we? Do you think we do or did make a difference?"

Jack contemplated about the failed U.N. conference, and how then Vice President Becker did not take his advice earlier. Jack could only mutter, feeling as if he had not contributed anything, "I'm not sure about myself, but you have helped so many…"

Lucy dismissed Jack's compliment, "Thanks, but it seems with so many people coming in that I hardly make a dent."

They kept walking, and another moment of quietness crept up upon them. What Jack was sure about, was that he did spend too much time away from Lucy and Sam back when he and Lucy were married. Lucy and Jack remembered how their professions took away so much of their time that they did not really know each other; their once ideal marriage (back then Jack was a graduate grad student at the NOAA and Lucy had finished medical school) seemed so distant and foreign because they grew away from each other. It had finally dawned on them how emotionally detached they were when Sam came into their lives, and opened their eyes to how preoccupied they were with their work. Their conflicts with the increasing demands of work and family had caused them to get a divorce.

Jack looked at Lucy and softly questioned, "How _did_ we lose each other?" Lucy moved her eyes in Jack's direction and she searched in finding an answer to that question. They both obviously knew that their jobs required a lot of time and dedication, but they pondered over how they could allow these jobs to dominate over their lives, family, and relationships.

Suddenly, before Jack and Lucy could think harder about their past, Jason quickly approached Jack after having changed his shorts, and was out of breath in his attempt to find him, "Jack…we need you back at the office."

Jack, with hesitation and feeling disgusted over the direction of the U.N. conference, plainly explained, "Jason I don't care for that right now." Jack wanted to be with Lucy because he knew that his commitment to his family was beyond overdue.

Jason, eagerly pleaded, "But Jack…a bizarre anomaly occurred in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia just this afternoon! The temperature soared to 134 back there! We all need your help!" Jack's eyes bulged out and this information was completely unexpected.

Before Jack could respond, Maria ran up to the three and she called for Lucy, "Lucy! Peter's parents need to speak with you right away!" Maria slowed her running upon noticing the stares of the three. Maria and Jason just glanced at each other, and they shared a common feeling of interrupting something important and intimate between the Halls. Maria and Jason took a few steps back to give the Halls a few more moments.

Jack and Lucy gazed into each other's faces in the dark starry sky and they thought back to what they once had, with a degree of despair. These close, intimate moments between the two of them was as far distant as a memory of seeing their beloved, little boy Sam. Lucy took a deep breath, and ended, "It's okay Jack…work needs you."

Jack replied, feeling confused, lonely, and downhearted himself, but cheerfully tried to gain Lucy's determination back, "The people and the country need you."

Lucy gave a small smile and looked down, but it was the last thing she was concerned about now. They carefully walked to each other and during their small, almost customary hug; there was a brief, strange moment between them as they held each other because they were conflicted and puzzled over the condition of their relationship and they never really showed this level of affection before the chaotic superstorms. Their minds both raced back to that phone call they had before his attempt to rescue Sam, and how they admitted saying, 'I love you' to each other.

They slowly let go of each other, and Jack's eyes met up to Lucy's again. He ended with, "Take care Lucy..." His tone of voice hinted at his disappointment in leaving her.

Lucy strived to keep things positive, and calmly replied, "You too Jack…" They painfully turned away from each other and soon met up with each of their following co-workers. As Jason talked with Jack and Maria conversed with Lucy while heading back to their workplaces, Jack and Lucy shared another glance with each other as they became more and more separated from each other. A separation that appeared to have defined their relationship and family. Jack and Lucy's thoughts both coincided, as their minds trailed away from the discussion of their co-workers, '…_We_ need each other…'

* * *

The next morning, Tom Gomez (the director of NOAA) and Christine Tallerico, the director of the Meteorology Society, were rushing to meet with the Joint Chiefs of Staff on the third floor of the embassy. They were meandering their way through several crowds and government workers that flooded the hallways of the embassy.

The professional, business-attired woman questioned Tom, dodging several workers walking by her, "What does the Joint Chief want with us?"

Tom ostensibly answered, since he was worried too about the meeting himself, "I'm not sure, but all I know was that he said it was urgent."

After a few minutes, because of the noisy hallway Christine knocked on the door loudly. Tom and Christine both shared a look of dread and nervousness, as they anticipated for the general's response since they knew that whatever this was about was not going to be pleasant. The general authoritatively gave permission, "Enter."

Christine anxiously opened the door open as it creaked, and they both saw the general's stone-hardened, callous face. The general was staring directly at their pupils, in a disgruntled manner. Christine assiduously closed the door behind her so that it would not make too much noise. They quickly sat down near the general's desk because of the general's intimidating appearance. The general's hands were clasped around each other, and the blood vessels in his hands were become bigger as his hands tensed up and his knuckles cracked in burning frustration. The general's numerous military awards and medals on his chest made them worry all the more.

The tension in the room was palpable as Christine and Tom prepared themselves for whatever verbal onslaught the general would give them. Their pulses were accelerating as General Steve Coleman began to speak, and barely was withholding his anger, "How is everything at the Meteorology and NOAA Center?"

Tom bravely answered, "Things have been completely operational and we are currently researching an anomaly in Riyadh."

General Coleman firmly pressed on, "Is that all?"

Christine, cleared her dried throat, and stiffly elaborated, "We have been tracking several weather systems near Mexico and around the United States…and keeping the government informed about any volatile storms."

General Coleman grumbled in sarcasm, "Really?" Tom and Christine's eyes roamed toward each other and back at the general being at a loss of words on what to say. He projected his voice toward them and with vehement annoyance reported to them, "Because it doesn't look like it!"

Tom inquired in his confusion, "What are you talking about?"

General Coleman promptly took out a manila folder from one of his desk shelves with several documents inside and forcefully slammed it on his desk. The desk lamp and office supplies briefly shook, amplifying his powerful temper. He sneered, while Christine and Tom impatiently read through the papers, "I received information from the Department of the Army that a storm system destroyed all of Las Vegas LAST NIGHT! Two soldiers who lost their supply truck nearby described the city as A WAR ZONE! A city that looks bombed out and decrepit! WHY DIDN'T YOUR DEPARTMENTS INFORM US ABOUT THIS?!?"

From whatever Christine and Tom could understand from skimming through the report, Tom defended, "We had no idea that five to seven pound hail would be pounding the city!"

Christine added, "Usually hail storms are associated with warm summer thunderstorms!"

General Coleman complained, "You guys are supposed to be the experts of weather forecasting! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW DEVESTATING IT WOULD HAVE BEEN IF I HAD SENT SEVERAL UNITS AND VEHICLES THROUGH THAT STORM?!?" Tom and Christine sat very still as they witnessed General Coleman's fury upon them; they dared not to interject a word. General Coleman sighed harshly and inhaled deeply, wondering if he should reveal the reason for his burning vexation. A reason that would grip the two directors into a new level of fear. General Coleman had no other choice but to admit the military crisis since their information would impact all military operations and stability. He gulped, not wanting to alert civilians about a national security issue, and said, "We need the most accurate information from you guys because our military is far weaker than I could ever imagine. We only have slightly above 25% of the military power we used to boast about."

Tom and Christine could feel the floor gradually sink underneath them as their sense of security quickly evaporated. This had only swelled up their already difficult baring burdens that were causing their insides to churn wildly.

He heavily told them, "The United States is more vulnerable than ever before to any type of military or terrorist attack."

* * *

In the early afternoon, Sam made his way to Laura's family tent, concerned about how she was faring for the day. The temperature was around the low 80s and it was an unusually cloudy and windy day as the tents would rattle randomly with every gust of wind. Sam's hair was tossed around, and his T-shirt would ruffle continuously but Sam hardly ever paid any attention to it since Laura did not attend the breakfast service. He cautiously peered through the small opening of the tent entrance to see if anyone was there, but no one was there.

Suddenly, he heard a soft voice call out for him, "Sam! Sam I'm over here!"

Sam looked in the direction of the voice's origin, and he walked to the side of the tent and found adorable Laura sitting on a crate just swinging her legs back and forth. Her presence instantly drew a relieved smile from Sam.

Sam asked while approaching her, curious on why she was alone, "Are you okay? Where's your family?"

Laura brushed off Sam's concern, and explained while she timidly and nervously rubbed her palms together, "My mom is trying to find some work around here and Jimmy is getting some more supplies."

Sam teased, as he faced Laura, "And…Mary?"

Laura smirked, and rolled her eyes saying, "Mary decided to _bother_ Jimmy." She let out a small laugh as the wind passed through and raised her curly hair temporarily. The wind brought shivers upon Laura's soft skin as she constantly thought about what she should say to him after everything he done for her. She looked up at Sam again with her eyes trying to behold that so much kindness and bravery could exist within a guy and pondering how she could ignore someone that incredible during the early years of high school. She graciously thanked, "Sam…I don't know where to begin. You've done so much for me." She was losing her breath thinking about how many times he had saved and comforted her. She struggled, saying, "I mean with the wave at New York, and then risking your life again for me with the wolves and the freezing…" Her eyes were roaming around as she attempted to let it all sink in. She continued, "…and how you consoled me with the loss of my father. You have no idea how much that means to me…"

Sam became bashful and stumbled, "It's okay…I mean… ", he sighed and could only say, "You mean a lot to me." Sam slowly joined Laura on the crate and sat right beside her, to her left side. Sam breathed a little harder and his heart raced every time Laura looked at him with those big, innocent beautiful eyes that shined like gems. Sam kept tilting his head toward Laura wondering what was wrong. He softly bit his lower lip wondering what to say, and then he decided to admit the source of his long lasting crush for her. He gulped, and was able to work up saying, "Do you remember me back at middle school?"

Laura faced Sam, and avoided looking directly at Sam because she had not really paid much attention to him back then in middle school. She guiltily, with a hint of embarrassment, replied, "No, not really…sorry…"

Sam quickly explained, "No, No… I mean do you remember how nice you were to me?"

Laura took a few seconds to think back and she was able to recollect meeting Sam sometimes in class, doing some group projects, or in the hallways. Back then, they were friendly classmates but not friends since they had not spent time with each other after school. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, and she spoke a little louder, "Yeah…I do remember seeing you now, but _nice_?" Laura always had that cheerful, friendly personality but in her own mind, she didn't feel that she was being "nice" because of her naturally warm personality.

Sam looked down, and faced Laura's enchanting eyes again, and confessed, "You really were nice to me Laura. I mean during that time I was going through my parents' divorce and I just kept to myself a lot because of it. A lot of the students either teased or ignored me, since I was _really_ quiet and shy….but I mean even though you had your own friends, still how you…" Sam gulped remembering how lonely, cold, and solitary his middle school years were since the divorce had only worsened the loss of connection he felt with his overworked parents. He took a deep breath, and revealed, "…you enjoyed being around me, and laughed at my jokes, and was interested about the things I did. I mean that simple kindness made such a huge impact on me…when I felt so out of touch with everything."

Laura's eyes widened and fixed all of her attention on Sam, she questioned in disbelief, "Really??" She could not even comprehend that her usual kindness had made such a profound impression in Sam's life.

Sam's cheeks started to become pink, and he gave a heartfelt smile. He emphasized, in a mellow happy tone, "Yeah…really Laura. It's just that, you know how cliques were forming then in middle school, and with my parents being away most of the time. It's just that your kindness was so…different from anything I experienced…"

Laura's mouth was slightly opened in shock and she could feel the air rush by her lips several times. She snapped herself out of her daze, and said, "Wow…I had no idea…" Sam carefully took Laura's left hand and he smoothly massaged it in appreciative affection. Her palm and fingertips could feel the energy and warmth flow from him. She looked back into Sam's eyes and she could feel the bliss of love rising within her, but her mind bitterly cut off her heart from experiencing it. She grappled with the thoughts of the world's peril and their suddenly blooming relationship together. Her mind and heart wrestled with each other upon figuring whether or not having a relationship was the best choice since their futures were already more uncertain than anyone could ever conceive. Her soul struggled to determine if avoiding a relationship with Sam was a "rational" or "pessimistic" thing to do because of all of this uncertainty and furthermore if it could prevent a future heartache if anything happened to one of them. She reflected upon the time she developed this "rational" state of mind and when she first noticed her attraction to Sam…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Flashback – It's around __3 AM__ Friday, in late October during Laura's junior year (about a year and a half back)…_

During this particular night, Laura had snuck out of her home at around 10 PM to spend time with her then boyfriend Ryan, and a couple of friends. She enjoyed the nighttime fun and had a great time going to the movies, eating out, and driving around with them. When her boyfriend and friends dropped her off at her home, she ever so carefully unlocked the side door and walked right into the placid quietness of her home. She tip-toed and held her breath several times while she anxiously felt her way through the doorway.

Just after she closed the door behind her, her heart stopped seeing the kitchen lights instantaneously turn on from the corner of either eye. She was like a deer in the headlights, completely unaware and uncertain of what awaited for her. She could only hear the breathing of an individual as if a burglar was behind her.

Just as Laura was turning around to the right, with all of her heightened senses, the man spoke, "Good evening Laura… or should I say good morning…" The man took another glance at the wall clock to confirm the correctness of his greeting.

Laura took a slow gulp and she could feel the anticipating weight of her father's anger by shamefully looking at his stern facial expression. She sighed, attempting somehow to vindicate herself from her father's bitter disappointment, "Dad… I just wanted to have fun…"

Her father cut her off and quickly pointed out, "Do you know what time it is?"

Laura knew where this conversation was leading to, but she pleaded in a rushed tone of voice, "But Dad… before you…"

Her father spoke even louder and emphasized again, "DO you know WHAT TIME it is?"

Laura stated, as she prepared herself for the blunt of her father's lecture, "It's 3:08 Dad…"

Her father angrily added, "…and on a school night! You know better than to go out and stay up this late."

Laura looked down and mentally agreed with her father knowing that it was wrong, but she yearned to be free, or at least take a casual break from the overbearing load of schoolwork, high school athletics, and college preparations that sequestered her from enjoying high school life and activities. She tried to work up saying, "…but Dad for once I just wanted to…"

Her father harshly interrupted her exposing admission, "Laura, you know better than that and how important your schoolwork is!"

Laura was at a loss of words, she just helplessly took in her father's frustrations. Her father continued, "We're talking about your future here Laura…", he sighed trying to assess everything and he saw Laura's routed behavior near the corner of the kitchen. Laura had conceded the direction of the argument and she tried to deviate her mind away from the altercation that had just occurred by glancing at the white tiled kitchen floor or at the kitchen counter. He softly said, trying to work up an apology, "Laura… it's just that these studies are important for your future. I mean who knows how long your friends will be there, but at least with these studies….nobody can take that away from you."

Laura was deeply afflicted by her father's reaction, but then again she was used to her father's strict attitude, and she callously shrugged off her father's sincere concern and just quickly headed to her bedroom to get ready for bed. By the time she closed her bedroom door behind her, she just leaned heavily onto the door and slid downward as she became more lonesome in her maelstrom thoughts. Her thoughts about pleasing her parents versus wanting to enjoy the years she never felt apart of. She allowed the coldness of the night to surround her room and heart as she foundered into her confusion and loneliness. Little did she know that a few months later, that the boyfriend (who would heinously cheat on her) and some of her friends (who would abandon her) who she valued so much in her life would cause her greater heartache than from her father. This brutal blow had shattered her perceptions on life and questioned her sentiments to her friends. She began to follow her father's logic for emotional stability, but one could never have known her pain since she behaved impassively outwardly as she isolated herself more and more into her studies while continuously and obediently following her "rational" father.

_Flashback – It's around __4 PM__, in middle November during Laura's senior year_

The academic decathlon advisor/teacher had just chosen teams within the after school club and decided that Sam, Laura, and Brian could work together effectively because she had noticed Laura's persistence, Brian's gift in easily remembering information, and Sam's hidden unrevealing leadership (the advisor observed Sam's subtle problem-solving approaches in studying and preparation.) This advisor had proposed that whichever team was the most successful in local state competitions within the next few months would be given the opportunity to compete at the national level in New York City within springtime.

Unlike Brian and Laura who had joined the academic decathlon club since freshman year, Sam had entered in the beginning of his senior year somewhat hesitatingly at first because he never really felt part of Woodmont High School; especially when he had to deal with his insecure AP (Advanced Placement) Calculus teacher who would disregard Sam's gifted intelligence and overextend his authoritative faculty power by making sarcastic remarks if Sam would ever correct him. Though it was Brian who had asked Sam to join because Brian had noticed Sam's flustered and shy behavior around Laura and thought it would be a better opportunity for Sam to know Laura better outside of the classroom by joining the academic decathlon club. Sam was doubtful of Brian's idea because she seemed so cheerful and perky while he was more somber and sarcastic at times. Brian finally convinced Sam when he told Sam that this could be his last chance to be with Laura since they were all seniors and that they would move onto college with Laura and him not really knowing each other.

It was after school in one of the quiet study rooms within the second story school library and the three had unanimously decided to study there. The study room had a space of 20 by 15 feet with a large round table in the middle with five chairs surrounding it. The beige walls had several bookshelves against them containing endless amounts of information stored within the heavy three inch reference texts and encyclopedias. Brian and Laura were gathered around the table, waiting for Sam to arrive, as they flipped and shuffled through several sheets of paper in preparation for their study session. They both looked up in attention, upon hearing the door open and they saw Sam walking through carefully as if he tried not to disturb them. Sam greeted, "Hi guys…"

Laura and Brian happily replied, taking a moment away from their work, "Hi Sam."

Sam went up to an empty chair and sat beside Laura; gently placing his backpack leaning against a nearby leg of the table. Sam and Brian just glanced at each other and smirked, while Laura scanned through a binder-full of information and factoids, implying how crafty they felt since Sam did not necessarily join because of the club.

Sam started the discussion, asking, "So how should we study for the Baltimore competition that's in a few weeks?"

Brian was about to speak, but Laura assertively answered with a business professional facial appearance, "We were thinking of quizzing each other from whatever we studied…" Laura questioned Brian, "…do you have that notebook of difficult questions?"

Brian cleverly "forgot" that particular notebook and got up, leaving them with, "Sorry, I forgot to get it… let me go to my locker." Brian knew it was a perfect opportunity for Laura and Sam to know each other better.

After Brian left, Laura kept flipping through the pages and eagerly began studying. Sam observed how diligently Laura was in preparing for the competition and teased, "Whoa…it's not tomorrow Laura…" Sam gave a small smile to lighten Laura's seriousness, but Laura just rolled her eyes tiredly and went back studying. Laura was engrossed in her schoolwork and remembered how her father was right about it in preparation for her future.

Sam tried to start a conversation, while he bit his lower lip, "Why don't you take a small break? I mean we just had that calculus test today."

Laura admitted, "Yeah…I guess I could." She slouched back in her chair and took a deep sigh wishing she could remember all of the trivia information that was before her.

Sam noticed Laura's irritation and tactfully commented, "Laura…you don't have to be bothered about it so much. It's just a competition…and you should enjoy it."

Laura was slightly annoyed with Sam for not comprehending her persistence, and said, "Sam there's a 10,000 dollar scholarship for the nationals and that's why it's important…"

Sam attempted to clarify what he meant, "I mean since this an after school club you should enjoy it… otherwise, if you don't it'll be like homework." Sam reflected on that sentence he just spoke and he knew that defined him since academic decathlons were not the most favorite activities for him despite learning coming easily to him.

Laura knew Sam was right because somehow she had lost her enjoyment of the club from the demanding pressures of needing stellar achievements for the high-ranking colleges she and her parents wanted her to get into. Laura defended, "Well… it's an opportunity to improve my future and I can't take this lightly anymore—"

Suddenly, Laura's pen dropped and she leaned to her left side to pick it up but Sam softly called, while reaching to his right, "I'll get it." Sam was able to obtain the pen before Laura could and when they both looked up at each other, their hearts stopped momentarily as they began to see each other differently because of how close and intimate their faces were from each other. Their eyes could hardly blink as they could feel each others' breath being only four inches away. Something seemed to captivate them to each other, but it was mysterious and ambiguous.

Laura shook her head, sat up properly, and cleared her throat in embarrassment and soon Sam did the same while he placed her pen back onto the table. Sam's face was flushing and Laura tried to ward away the emotions trickling inside of her. They would move their eyes away from each other or look down on the floor sometimes hoping to let the awkward moment to dissipate and be forgotten.

Brian, without warning, came into the room with his notebook in hand, and saw the unusual behaviors of his friends. His eyebrows were raised and joked, "Are you guys okay?"

Laura and Sam were at a loss of words as they searched to say something, and they fumbled saying, 'Yeah, yeah,….nothing really." Brian of course was still suspicious but decided to proceed with the study session nevertheless.

As they continued to study, Laura was bothered by the emotions that she had felt seeing Sam and tried to dismiss them because she remembered her father's words on how pointless high school romances were since in a year everybody will have moved on. Her life was swarmed in handling all of the college preparation and senior year chaos that came with them such as ACTs, SATs, finals, college applications, scholarship forms, maintaining A grades, and balancing her athletics and student council activities. She knew that this year would only get more hectic with financial aid forms, college visits, prom events, and graduation preparations. These stressful things were her "boyfriend" now and after being burned by Ryan, it made her all the less likely to want to go back to dating. She felt that love was too unpredictable for her and she knew that the only thing to provide security for her future was in building and preparing for one, but her father's influence made her to pursue it relentlessly and at times exhaustively.

Sam, meanwhile, noted Laura's determination and competitiveness in winning the competition and he began to withdraw himself from becoming too close to Laura. He thought about and compared their lives and accomplishments…and he felt greatly inadequate and knew it was conspicuous to not even consider about being Laura's boyfriend since she was involved in so many activities and achieved so much. Although Sam was a straight A student, he never really participated in any after school programs or athletics because of the effects of his divorced parents always being busy with work. Since their work devoured so much of their time (Jack being away for months at a time and Lucy being away for two-thirds of the day sometimes), he was constantly preoccupied in maintaining their homes and doing chores like washing dishes, vacuuming, doing laundry, watering his father's plants, buying groceries, changing the linens, grass cutting and yard work, and even cooking sometimes. In Sam's eyes, not only did Laura appear distinguished, impeccable, and industrious but her family also, since her father owned a prosperous business and even her younger brother, James (nicknamed Jimmy), was captain of the junior varsity football team despite him being a freshman in Woodmont High School. He felt as if he was unworthy of being Laura's boyfriend since she had an exemplary list of academic and athletic achievements while he was attending to simple, common, everyday household work. As time would pass, he would be consistently reluctant and reserved in confessing his feelings for her because she had so much going for her while he felt he was a stagnant bum.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Laura's mind echoed what she had said earlier back in the New York Public Library, _Everything I ever cared about, everything I worked for…has all been in preparation for a future that no longer exists. I know you always thought that I took the competition too seriously…you were right….it was all for nothing."_ She could not get that out of her head because her years of sacrifice and hard work, those late nights studying, not being with friends, and feeling dominated under her schoolwork was wasted.

Sam observed Laura's frozen appearance while she was lost in her thoughts. Sam smirked and nudged Laura's shoulder, teasing, "Are you okay Laura?"

Laura refocused her eyesight back on her environment and she was lost for a minute on those two memories. She was torn between having a relationship with Sam versus preventing future heartaches for the both of them. She was strongly inclined to extinguish their relationship, but her heart forbade her from doing so, particularly when Sam was holding her hand and she could feel his deep, sincere affection for her that would silence her "rational thinking" mind. She took a deep breath, and gazed in Sam's blue crystal eyes again, summoning her inner courage and slowly answered, "Yeah…I'm fine Sam…"

An hour had passed throughout their discussion, and Sam politely spoke, in a slight apologetic tone, "I'm sorry Laura but I have to go and check on a few things. Will you be alright?" He did not want to leave Laura since she appeared so tormented with her thoughts, but he had no idea of what she was going through. The wind played with Laura's curls again and Sam was mesmerized by Laura's beauty all over again.

Laura again breathed heavily seeing Sam's boyish cute looks, and looked up explaining, "Yeah…I need to just figure some things about by myself… Again, thanks Sam…"

Sam gave a small tender kiss on Laura's left cheek and Laura's heart fluttered. She was feeling emotions that she had denied herself from for over a year now. Sam was slowly getting up and walking away, but Laura remembered something and called out for Sam, "Sam! You'll be there for Mary's birthday, right?" Laura made a small smile trying to entice Sam to come.

Sam replied with a smile, but was confused questioning, "Mary's birthday?"

Laura happily answered, "It's the day after tomorrow."

Sam teased, "Of course I'll be there! You don't have to ask me that..." Sam took another look at Laura that uplifted his heart, and then he made his way through the camp.

Laura saw Sam walking farther and farther away. The image of Sam made her heart to inquire on a relationship that held so much potential, and with a guy that unquestionably demonstrated his love for her, on why she was so intent on avoiding a relationship. Her thoughts and doubts harshly struck in, reminding her that the world and their lives were chaotic enough as it is and they pointed out to Laura if she or Sam could bear another heartache? They also mentioned that this relationship could have the same heart-crushing ending like the successful future she had so earnestly worked and persevered for. Her heart and mind were conflicted and plaguing her consciousness on what was really _the_ best and rational thing to do for both of them. The reason she was overwhelmed with this decision was because there was so much to gain, so much to lose, and so much to risk…

* * *

It was in the late afternoon, and Tom Gomez was emphatically walking down the hallway toward Jack's office. He and Christine, earlier, had sharply scolded their own department employees about not forecasting the severity of the devastating Las Vegas storm. He and Christine were able to keep the military crisis a secret from them, but they mentioned how dependent military operations were on their information.

In the office, Jack Hall and Jason Evans were reading through the several data papers while Dr. Vorsteen (the guy who said the weather grid models were worthless in the NOAA meeting of the movie) and a few meteorologists were trying to compile and organize the mountains of data that came from the Riyadh anomaly. Meanwhile, Janet was on the first floor communications room of the newly constructed NOAA/Meteorology building to gather whatever information she could obtain from NASA in Houston, Texas.

Tom hurriedly opened the office door and approached Jack in a disgruntled manner. Jason turned away from his cubical and looked behind him, curious about the predictable clash between Tom and Jack. Jack was seated, and preoccupied with the papers in front of him. He noticed Tom's presence and he tiredly moved his eyes to see Tom's agitated state, and being slightly annoyed by his usually more worrisome personality asked, "What is it Tom?"

Tom forcefully handed out a manila folder to Jack and explained with irritation, "Jack, what the hell is going on here?"

Jack, puzzled by what Tom was implying, questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Tom demanded, "Just read the documents…" Tom gave Jack a couple of minutes to read over the Las Vegas disaster.

Jack was stunned and fell into deeper confusion. He repeated the information back to Tom, to confirm the actuality of the devastation, "A hail storm in Las Vegas? Hail from 5 to 7 pounds?!?"

Tom sighed harshly, "Yes Jack…and the Joint Chief of Staff was all over me and the Meteorology director earlier this afternoon for not informing the military about the intensity of these storms. What's going on Jack? The administration is lighting a fire under my ass if we falter again."

Jack still bewildered, queried, "Isn't that the Meteorology Society's job? They had all the equipment and tools to track this storm! How could they have been unprepared for something like that?"

Tom professed, "That's what I discussed with Christine, but she tells me that all they can do is track and record the weather because forecasting has become more unpredictable than before because of this abrupt climate shift. She stressed that the assumed behavior of the weather seems to be bending constantly and said that the superstorms and their eye's instantaneous freezing are examples of this. They need our department's assistance in knowing what signs to look for in this new climate environment. She told me that their department was only expecting snowfall with the Las Vegas storm."

Jack was dumbfounded. He could have never predicted that the theoretical climate model he made a few months ago would have not only predicted this new Ice Age, but now be used as a template aid for weather forecasting. Jack took a deep breath, feeling the enormous weight of expectation and hope from Tom and the Meteorology Society. He worked up saying, "I'll do what I can…but we still can't figure out the Riyadh anomaly."

Tom curiously asked, "What do you mean?"

Jack introduced the dilemma, "The city jumped in temperature to over 134 degrees but areas 70 miles away barely showed any temperature fluctuations. Qatar's temperature only increased by a degree! We can't figure out how this temperature change can be so concentrated on a particular region."

Tom questioned, in his frustration of the NOAA being unable to understand these anomalies, "Should I tell the Joint Chiefs to just avoid any storms as much as possible? I mean it seems like that's the best advice I can give him considering where we are now."

Jack could only simply reply, since he was confounded with all of the weather's uncertainty, "That's all we can say now."

Tom grumbled as he left the office while looking at Jack, "Jack, you and your team better figure out this abnormal climate soon otherwise who knows how my ass will be shish kabobed."

Jack just responded by rolling his eyes, but he fully understood the importance of the task before him. It was a daunting task that would challenge everything he learned and researched about the earth's climate. He applied more pressure on himself to decipher all of the temperature, humidity, air pressure, and other atmospheric statistical data to completely unravel the mysterious behavior of the earth's weather because he had spent excessive amounts of time through his education and experience in comprehending the processes of it. He felt that if he could not at least elucidate this new climate to a degree, his education and experience would be a betrayal to him since he had chosen it over Lucy and Sam time and time again.

* * *

The night quickly approached unknowingly to Tom, and he had to discuss with the Joint Chiefs of Staff about his advice for the military. It was around 10:30 PM, and he nervously walked fast throughout the embassy's hallway trying not to be late because of the general's short-temper. As Tom was coming closer to the Joint Chief's office, he saw two armed military soldiers blocking his doorway. Tom, of course, did not have an inkling of what was happening but a rush of eeriness creep through him after seeing the stern, yet somber attitudes of the soldiers.

Tom cautiously asked the two soldiers, "Uh…guys, may I go in?"

Both of the soldiers looked at Tom suspiciously, but one callously answered, "Sorry, but we can not let you in."

Tom was stressed out about his endangered position, and angrily hissed, "Look, I'm the director of the NOAA and I have a meeting with the Joint Chief! Why can't you let me in?!?"

The first soldier observed the government badge clipped onto Tom's shirt and realized it was an important government official he was dealing with. The soldier softly apologized, "I'm sorry sir for my behavior earlier, but we can not let you in for confidential reasons."

Tom sneered, demanding to meet with the Joint Chiefs of Staff and in an intimating tone, "Look kid, I'm already in enough hot water with him. If I don't meet with him NOW… get ready to get your ass kicked out of the army!"

The soldier looked down either side of the hallway to make sure no one was nearby. Fortunately there were only a few people about 60 feet away and they wouldn't be able to hear what the soldier was about to reveal. The tall soldier carefully pulled Tom to the side of the hallway, and Tom could only stare at him puzzled by his bizarre behavior and why he was acting so secretively.

The soldier took a deep sigh, and confessed, "Mr. Gomez, I know you had a meeting with him tonight but you can not see him right now."

Tom blinked his eyes several times, and sternly questioned, "What do you MEAN I can't see him now?"

The soldier admitted, wishing he did not have to inform Tom of the grave news, "Sir, please keep this confidential."

Tom could see the soldier's eyes pleading with him and he agreed, "Okay…okay… what is it?" Tom noticed the other soldier's worried appearance as he watched over the hallway making sure that no one would eavesdrop on the conversation.

The soldier warily began, "We are securing General Coleman's office for evidence because…", he took a gulp and heavily continued, "…he was found murdered just outside of the refugee camp."

**To Be Continued…**


	9. A New Range Of Emotions

**Updated ****November 13, 2004** – So much to say! Firstly, thanks to "The Next Political Dynasty", "SparkingDiamond", "Sullen Lily", "nesy", "Chris", "bloomgirl247", and "Lucie Brody" for all of your wonderful compliments and encouragement! It always means so much whenever I read a review from you! Secondly, I can't apologize enough for not updating in almost 3 months! I had no idea my college life would keep me so busy and its struggle to balance everything out. Furthermore, I also wanted to make my writing really powerful where the story is both entertaining and thought provoking into the characters and of the world's situation.

I'm not sure when I can guarantee the next chapter, but I will be working on it! I should have the next chapter out sooner because of the holiday breaks coming up.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: A New ****Range**** Of ****Emotions**

Early the next morning, in the country of Tanzania, the sun was rising gradually and ominously on this clear, cloudless sky as it would begin another grueling day of sweltering heat. A heat that would make temperatures soar to 109 degrees by the late afternoon, after it had sadistically tortured and pushed the mental and physical tolerance of its citizens all day long. The term "heat wave" seemed to have evaporated, as with the smaller streams, since normal extreme temperatures became more and more common. The citizens of the country were used to temperatures in the low 90s being just south of the equator, but now their health, crops, economy, population, and way of life were slowly withering away since agriculture heavily contributed to their economy. As more and more people were suffering and dying from bodily overheating, there were less and less people to support the economy and governmental services. The underdeveloped country was on the brink of economic and population collapse since not only the country was in insurmountable debt, but from a governmental standpoint, it could hardly maintain itself.

The Tanzania's director of Natural Resources was impatiently waiting for a business representative to arrive in her office. She paced around the office and nervously looked at the capital's skyline, Dar es Salaam, wondering what the financial solution could be that the representative had offered. She knew how critical and how desperate her country was because there were already several uprising that the Tanzanian government had arduously suppressed and civil war was more than just probable…

Suddenly, the opening of her office door interrupted the director's distressing, turbulent thoughts and she whipped her head toward the doorway.

The businessman approached the director and greeted while offering a handshake, attentively looking at her, "Good morning, Ms. Kimeu!"

The director quickly walked up toward the businessman and gave a small smile being relieved that he had shown up. She replied while giving a courteous handshake, "Good morning, Mr. Jones. Please take a seat." She presented the luxurious leather chair to the businessman. As she was sitting, she anxiously spoke about the topic of the meeting, almost blurting out, "Mr. Jones, I appreciate you meeting with us at such short notice because of our fiscal crisis, but why did you meet with me? Why not the Chamber of Commerce?" Her thoughts were swirling and churning inside of her knowing how history-defining the decisions she and the government would make.

Mr. Jones carefully reminded the director, with a slight presumptuous tone, "Well we know that Tanzania is drowning in its debt problems…", the director heavily looked down almost as if she were the cause of it, "…and that it must be relieved immediately, otherwise the World Bank will have to monitor and control all governmental expenditures."

The director cleared her throat, and sincerely looked at the businessman. Sternly and with a degree of melancholy, because of the state of her country, she explained, "Mr. Jones, we are not mishandling our finances. First of all…our nation is struggling to maintain its healthcare and economy for its population! These high temperatures are burdening our endurance." She ended the sentence reflecting how the emotions of a nation were as high as the temperatures themselves.

Mr. Jones callously answered, "That may be true but nevertheless your country's expenditures far outweigh its revenue." The director just gulped in hard, cruel acceptance. He obdurately proposed, "The best solution…or should I say only solution… is to privatize your country's water resources."

Ms. Kimeu exclaimed, in shock, "WHAT?!? Privatize?!?" Her eyes bulged out trying to believe what this business representative had just dared to consider.

Mr. Jones responded by bulging his eyes out too, but in mockery, stating, "Yes, privatize because the business generated in selling water will compensate and gradually eliminate Tanzania's debt."

The director was speechless questioning, in an inquisitive and insulting tone, "You want to exploit our water?!? Do you understand how high water prices will soar?!? How could you even consider making water so costly?!?" She could not comprehend how this businessman could sink to such a corporate ethic low since she understood that the high, relentless demand of water would push water levels far beyond the price of soft drinks and possibly around the cost of alcoholic beverages. She initially thought that this businessman wanted mining property rights but this request was too outlandish to even morally conceive during this country's instability.

Mr. Jones commandingly talked back, "Of course I understand! Since it's a necessity and other luxury items are no longer wanted…it's the best way to profit—", he cleared his throat remembering Tanzania's situation and trying to suppress his own profiting interests from be revealed, "—to not have this country's treasury broke!"

Ms. Kimeu bolted up from her seat and shouted, "Get the hell out of my office! In the past, companies like you have exploited nations like us before, but this is UNBELIEVABLE!! Get out of here you selfish, greedy bastard! There's no way I would ever profit out of people trying to struggle to afford water!"

The businessman gave a bitter, detestable stare and slowly, silently picked up his briefcase, he looked directly into the director's eyes and in a nefarious voice, he ended with, "You can guarantee the World Bank will take over your country and when that does… _you will_ see me again and this forsaken country will pay for your arrogance…" The businessman methodically walked away and pushed the office door, so fiercely away from him, that the heavy wooden door wobbled.

As he exited into the hallway, the director was alone with her thoughts and she gazed into the capital's skyline and citizens. Her mind was swarmed with conflicted thoughts of her decision to not privatize the country's water resources. She wondered, "_Did I do the right thing? I mean even if I did privatize and save the country's finances, how could I restrict a human right of having affordable drinking water? Whatever happens now…I only hope other Tanzanians will understand my decisions…if it turns out to be right or wrong…_" She glanced around the skyline and heard several police sirens, indicating only a sample of that country's chaotic future. She just lost herself and tried sedating her mind from thinking about her nation's eventual, crushing death. The death of not only a nation, but of its optimism…or whatever that was left of it…

* * *

Back at the western hemisphere, a country's existence was plunged further into doubt and uncertainty. In the afternoon, Charles was making his way through the clusters and crowds of people through the embassy since the government officials were all scrambling and perplexed on how someone…anyone…could assassinate one of the president's cabinet members. Not only did the United States have to worry about external dangers to itself from nature and the seemingly whimsical policies of foreign nations, but now, internal security seemed to be proved useless by this act. This only worsened the mentality of a government and a people who could feel paranoia arriving closer to their way of thinking. Fortunately, the government was able to keep this news confidential from the public despite the magnitude of this shock. They understood that their nation could be thrown into deeper disorder and chaos just like the other nations around the world were fretting about or were already experiencing. The last thing the government wanted was to give the American people any doubt of the government offering complete safety and security during this unconceivable time of crisis.

Charles nudged and sometimes pushed his way through the crowds that were littered with people and after a difficult 10 minutes of squeezing his way through the masses, he found Judith and the other secretaries hurriedly trying to get their work done since the government had to significantly reform their security policies as a response to the tragedy.

Charles carefully walked his way closer and closer to her desk, yet she did not notice his presence. Charles spoke out while Judith was scanning through a pile of documents, "How are you feeling Judith?"

Judith was startled hearing Charles' voice, but she gave a tired and fatigued glance to Charles as her eyes met up with his. She quietly answered amid the commotion, "I'm doing whatever I can…" She just sighed hoping that her work would be lessened soon.

Charles offered, "Why don't we take a break? You certainly need one."

Judith surveyed her desk for a few moments, estimating the load of her work. It was more than obvious that her workload would keep her preoccupied throughout the day and well into the night. As she got up, she replied, "Thank you, I know I do."

Charles suggested, "How about we have coffee in the lounge?"

Judith indifferently responded because of her weakened condition, "Okay…. Whatever you would like…"

In the next 5 minutes, they shuffled their way though the crowds again while the dark storm clouds began to drizzle. The Mexican landscape was relieved as the light rain quenched its thirst from the extreme fluctuating temperatures of the past several days. The drizzle created a tranquil but slightly eerie hissing or fizzing sound around the refugee camp since in the depths of the people's minds it gave them flashbacks of the brutal weather bestowed upon them a couple weeks ago. Charles was able to locate a somewhat cloistered small lounge room away from the pandemonium and gently knocked on the door, but no one was using it.

He cautiously opened the door and tried to stumble upon the light switch for the room, but there was no switch. The darken room was slightly illuminated from the grayish light peering through the slits of the blinds on the window. The 10 by 8 foot lounge only had a small dining table (nearby the window) with four chairs accompanying it, and a worn down light tan colored couch with a small table and a table lamp on the side. He entered into the lounge and turned on the small 40 watt bulb while Judith followed behind.

Charles immediately remembered, "I'll be right back with the coffees!" and quickly made his way out of the door.

Judith gazed around the gloomy-filled lounge and made her way toward the dining table. She opened the blinds and was fixated on the sight of the refugee camp. She knew what the government was planning for them, a permanent solution, to its citizens' displacement, but the plan was unconvincing to her…but then again… was there any other choice?

Her thoughts were disrupted by her courteous friend, and as Charles met up with her, he gave her a 12 ounce cup of black coffee saying, "Here you go Judith." They both took a seat at the dining table, seating across from one another noticing the drizzle occasionally. Charles had something to reveal to Judith about the changes in his position and wanted to inform Judith about what happened with the Joint Chief. He got up from his seat and closed the lounge door, then carefully walked back and sat at the dining table pondering over what to say to her. His mouth became dry, and he started almost hesitantly, "Did you hear about the Joint Chief yesterday?" They both shared a concerned look at each other realizing that they had to keep this discussion to themselves since they could sense they were about to divulge secrets about the information they knew.

Judith looked down in weighty recognition, and softly answered, "Yes… I heard about that… it's the last thing we need right now."

Charles took a deep breath and stared into the coffee now and then…striving not to believe that this country's condition was becoming worse. Charles agreed, "…It's unbelievable. The military, including myself and so many others, presumed that we were absolutely secure. It's, without a shadow of a doubt, exposing how unprepared we were for something of this worldwide disastrous magnitude. We're all _still_ attempting to create some sense of order…" He reflected upon how the government had to mass evacuate half of the country and now how it had to satisfy the overwhelming burdens of their necessary provisions.

Judith questioned, "How is the investigation going?"

Charles replied, being dumbfounded about the difficulty in solving this murder, "It's very disturbing because there is very little evidence to go on and it appears that whoever did this was a professional and not some random reckless criminal."

Judith choked slightly while she was drinking her coffee due to the shock and she immediately cleared her throat. She composed herself for a second and questioned as her eyebrows were raised, "A PROFESSIONAL?!?" She quickly silenced herself when she realized how loud her voice was, but it was too surprising for her because she initially thought it was from some form of public or foreign dissent because of the conditions of the refugee camp. She silently asked this time, "Are you suggesting that this murder was planned?"

Charles looked aimlessly at Judith with a loss of words, dreading that thought, simply saying, "I truly hope not…" Charles added, "Because of the Joint Chief's assassination, the top military positions have been reassigned…" He took a moment reflecting about his new responsibility and position, attempting to scale it in a proper perspective from the obvious overwhelming pressure and spoke, "The Army promoted me to general and they have assigned me to manage all military operations in protecting these refugee camps."

Judith's thinking ceased and her breathing stopped momentarily, fathoming the fact that her old long time friend now had this immense responsibility of ensuring the safety of the U.S. population. She was speechless, and Charles intently kept looking to her for a response and finally Judith was able to work up saying, "I… um… that's…", she was scavenging for the words for such an indescribable burden, "…inconceivable." She quickly felt sheepish for not using a better, more descriptive word for his position since she was a librarian; her concern for him though, made her to avoid this thought and she asked, wondering if he was informed about the administration's plans, "Have you heard about the administration's plan so far? About the refugee situation?"

Charles was clueless about it, and inquired, "What are you implying?"

Judith divulged, "The administration is planning to move the population back to whatever is left of the southern United States. They are concerned about our dire dependence to Mexico."

Charles gave a serious expression to Judith, and attempted to clarify what Judith had revealed, "You mean the administration is planning to move the _entire_ U.S. population back to the United States?!? I'm not so sure civilians are physically, and emotionally capable to go back…." He curiously brought up, "What about Canada? What have they decided since their nation is completely blanketed with ice?"

Judith shared her opinion also, "I'm not so sure the American public is ready to back either, but the administration is very worried about their dependence on foreign nations especially with a dissolved United Nations. As for Canada, since their citizens have nothing left to go to, their government has to consider its population becoming citizens of other tropical nations…" She took a breath and explained, while letting the severity of the world's situation sink in herself as the words left her lips, "Canada and some European nations are considering selling or sacrificing parts of their nations to which host country will accept their populations, but they are each still deliberating while their host nations' patience grows thinner…" Judith could feel a sense of worldwide inner collapse that seemed to draw closer with each passing day; it was an ominous terrifying feeling that dominated her mind. She ended somberly stating, "It's almost national suicide for them…"

Charles just fell back into his chair with deeper disappointment and stared into the window and into the ironically peaceful drizzle. He mindlessly responded, feeling discouraged and baffled since this was unlike any political/military situation that the world had ever seen before, "With the U.S. weaker than a third-world nation, and the Joint Chief being assassinated, the enemies of this nation are going to continue to beat this crippled country of ours while we are down."

* * *

In the early evening, the drizzle had ended and only a hazy, cloudy day was left. The temperature was in the low 60s and steadily falling as nighttime was approaching. During Lucy's dinner break, she was fortunate in locating her son in the vast refugee camp and both had agreed to enjoy dinner together. Lucy had continually found her son deeply pondering over something, but whenever she would ask about it, Sam would easily dismiss it. They eventually made their way through the food lines and were sitting across from each other at a nearby outdoor picnic-style table.

As the two were eating, Sam would slightly move his food around playfully, as if he were a bored child, and noticed the cool winds carrying away the hot steam from the entrée and side dishes Luther had served to him. All day Sam was contemplating over the frequent times he had unintentionally observed his parents, over the past several days, becoming closer with each other. He noted their level of concern for each other and their behaviorisms such as hugging and greeting each other; their body languages and sincere conversations made it hard for him to believe and remember that his parents were divorced. He wanted to ask his mother why she and his father divorced, actually, he was wondering about that since his childhood because after their divorce, they had not associated themselves with each other and hardly ever gave him a clear reason on why they did so. Ever since Sam was a child, he felt that there was no unity or intimacy within his family and at times felt increasingly isolated; his parents' workload only made him feel worse. After a few minutes, he finally was capable of softly asking, with a hint of weakness worrying over his mother's reaction, "Mom, I hope you don't mind me asking but… why did you and my Dad divorce?" The long-lasting, childhood question that used to echo in his mind was finally asked.

Lucy was in the middle of scooping a piece of broccoli with her fork when Sam asked that poignant question. The question rang in her mind instantly, and she had several flashbacks of the past, their marriage problems, and the conversation she had with Jack just two days ago. She only responded by robotically placing her fork down on the plate and taking a deep sigh… wondering herself why she and Jack did divorce. She stumbled with her words, as her eyes found it arduous to look into her son's eyes, that still held that same child-like innocence, "Sam…" She took a quick glance at her son's eyes and realized how intent Sam was in knowing; his eyes that made her emotionally revisit the heartaching time she and Jack had to explain their divorce to him when he was small. Sam's facial expression revealed only a part of the solemn, almost melancholy state he had experienced during his upbringing, transformed from the adventurous, energetic child he once was. She courageously spoke, "Sam… I…", she was at a loss of words in justifying it since in hindsight, maybe things were not as horrible as it appeared to be, she went on nevertheless, "…we drifted apart… we had no idea our jobs would take us so far apart. Both of us wanted to provide the best for you, and we wanted to help change the world…" She thought back wondering if she was too optimistic back then. She continued, "…but the stress and time of our jobs pushed us to limits we never thought we would go through."

There was a silence in the air and Sam just looked back down on his plate pessimistically concluding that maybe his parents' divorce was inevitable because of their extremely demanding jobs. Lucy could sense Sam's new wave of heavyhearted thinking, and in addition she knew that her explanation could never compensate for Sam's change in personality. Lucy added before Sam could sink further into his dejected state, "Sam… I'm sorry…. The only reason why we kept our jobs was because we wanted to provide so much for you...the things we never could enjoy…we were committed to that…since our lives were more difficult and we did not want you to go through that." Lucy realized that love and relationships were investments both people had to maintain, but somehow through their many hopes, struggles, and many facets of life…her relationship with Jack was lost.

Lucy saw Sam's eyes again, but it did not show any alleviation. She quickly got up, walked around the bench, sat beside Sam, and immediately embraced him from his side. She held onto him as if he was small boy despite her arms being barely able to wrap around him. Sam was still in momentarily heaviness, but he tried to comfort her, "Mom…I'm okay… It's in the past…"

Lucy's throat was starting to dry up, but she rebutted, "Sam sweetie I… but it left such a huge impression on you…"

Sam took a gulp, trying not to revisit those solitary depressing times, and soon focused on his mom softly saying, "Mom… it's really okay…. I mean I turned out fine…. Right?" Lucy was about to respond, but she just kept on hugging onto Sam tightly. Sam just sat there hugging her mother also, almost feeling as if he was a parent to her since he was trying to comfort her and relieve her guilt, but his mind brought him back to the past. He could understand his parents' viewpoint in providing him in so many things, but at times he remembered how he wished he could have traded everything (like his toys and video games) just to spend more time with his parents. These lonesome feelings would always creep back up whenever he would see those ideal, married families at a park while he was with friends or at those elementary school performances when Jack or Lucy couldn't be there. Sam may have been more grown up now, but still that longing for family companionship lingered inside…it was just far better hidden nowadays.

* * *

As the serving time for dinner passed on, Luther was busy placing in new serving trays for the food line as a break from the endless cooking he and the other cooks had to endure. Although the cooking was laborious since they had to help feed the tens of thousands of refugees at this particular camp site, it was minimally something to keep him preoccupied and feel useful. Of course, his dog, Buddha, couldn't have been any happier for Luther taking the position since Luther would feed him food scraps of the day. Luther's appearance had dramatically changed now since he received new clothes and toiletries; he shaved off his beard and his previously homeless look was gone. He noticed the library gang at least once a day and of course they were a bit taken back by how different he looked. They were always coming in for a meal, and it was a pleasant site to see all of them gradually getting their lives back…or whatever they could get left of it. For Luther, he had nothing to go back to… no family, work, possessions, or anything. He felt as if he was drifting along through life with nothing to keep his life centered upon and only Buddha was there to ward away his constant feelings of solitary loneliness because Buddha was the only "family member" left. Yet despite whatever he was feeling, he understood that somehow there was a purpose in his life, and he helping the library gang out was one clear example of that especially since he couldn't possibly conceive the magnitude of his assistance beforehand.

The sky was becoming darker and the western horizon only had a faint, light blue lower layer while the blackening sky was revealing its many stars. Luther was now serving the dinner lines as it began to close, and just as he was about to serve the last person a portion on the disposable plate, he looked up and saw the one person he never thought he would see again….his sister.

Luther gave an indifferent, insensitive look to her and plainly commented, "Look who has been humbled so quickly…"

His sister, Kimberly, evaded looking toward Luther and her energy appeared drained from her. She weakly replied, "Luther…could I speak with—"

Luther cut her off, while giving the plate back to her, "Speak with me?!?... After all these years?!?... After all this?!?... Now?!? Finally?!?"

Kimberly tried to squeeze in, "…Luther I need to speak with you…"

Luther was too peeved and frustrated to deal with her; he callously and sarcastically interrupted, "Right now? You couldn't talk to me after my business was destroyed, after my family passed away, when I was homeless, and then after these storms? Why even bother? What's the use of us being family if we're not there for each other? You're just a stranger to me now…" Luther just quickly left the serving area, discovering years of suppressed emotions that he thought he had overcome, rushing back, while another cook came over to help serve Kimberly. Kimberly continued to stand there watching Luther walk away and around the tables of the kitchen.

The cook asked Kimberly, "Uh…ma'am, do you want anything else? Ma'am?"

Kimberly broke away from her trance state as she was beginning to feel the weight of abandoning Luther for so many years during his times of hardship. She took the food tray into her hands, and mindless thanked the cook while still gazing upon where Luther had left, "Thank you for your help."

She slowly walked toward a dining table and took a seat. Before she could start eating, she noticed how empty the eating area was since it was near closing time. She wanted to speak with Luther about so many things, but she didn't even know where to begin and their relationship was nonexistent. She continued to sit there, looking emotionless, but weighed down by guilt and sadness while the cooling surrounding temperatures forced her to sample the harsh, scarring emotions of abandonment, neglect, and solitude that had been as common to Luther as breathing.

* * *

The next day, it was in the early afternoon and Laura was slowly guiding her little sister to the same solitary tent they had used earlier in playing Monopoly. The temperature was in the 80s and at times, a few cumulus clouds would pass by the Mexican landscape, but not enough for people to worry about. The dry winds gently blew past and around them as they approached the tent.

Mary impatiently and teasingly asked, knowing full well that it was her birthday, "Okay Laura….what's going on now? Why are you bringing me here?"

Laura responded with a smirk, "You know why Mary… just wait here at the tent and I'll be right back."

Mary sighed harshly, complaining, "C'mon Laura…what _is_ it?" Mary then just collapsed on one of the chairs, tapping her foot on the ground, wanting to know what Laura was going to surprise her with.

Laura had a playfully stern look, emphasizing, "It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?"

Mary rolled her eyes, but she was still too excited and admitted, "Nooo…"

Laura was leaving Mary, stating, "Just stay here for a few minutes and you'll see what it is…. I promise you'll love it!" Laura headed back with a warm smile, excited herself, with the anticipation of Mary's surprise birthday party.

Mary, meanwhile, slouched back in the chair eagerly curious upon what was going to happen. She was naturally mischievous, and despite her strong temptation of sneakily following Laura, she acknowledged that she should wait for Laura. Before Mary could notice, a few minutes passed, and Laura in the distance called out, "Okay Mary! You can turn around and look!"

Mary instantly turned her head and to her utmost surprise she saw Laura, Jimmy, her mother, Judith, Luther, Sam, Brian, J.D., and Elsa all heading toward her. Mary's face was brighter than Laura and her family had seen in weeks since the superstorms had passed. Sam, Laura, and Jimmy were carrying the several, wrapped birthday presents; Elsa and J.D. were carrying the disposable plates, cups, and utensils; her mother was holding 4 balloons; Judith was holding two big bags of chips; Brian was holding two liter-sized soda bottles; and Luther was presenting a small, white pastel birthday cake with 8 candles that were already lit. Mary was overjoyed and her smile radiated her excitement to the others as they approached her.

As soon as the group entered the tent, they all began to lightly sing,

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Mary…

Happy birthday to you!"

Luther set the cake in front of Mary, and she was even more enchanted from the glow of the lit candles. Jimmy added, while they placed aside what they were holding, "Make a wish Mary!"

Mary took a moment and gazed upon the faces of the group who were celebrating her birthday. She could sense some of them were disguising their hurt or inner turmoil, but of course she had no idea of how complex their situations were with she being so young. She was taking a few seconds, thinking of a wish…

Mary's mother was worried about her because of their entire ordeal and warmly questioned, "Sweetie, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Mary answered, knowing what she was wishing for now, "No Mom… I'm okay, I was just thinkin' of my wish." Her mother was still concerned with Mary being so young if Mary was going to try to wish her father back, but decided to allow that worry to dissipate unless there were signs of that appearing.

Mary blew out the candles, as hard as her small self could, and the group cheered and clapped for her. Luther commented, "I'm sorry I couldn't play the trombone for you Mary…for your birthday song…but they didn't have one."

Mary cheerfully assured Luther, "Its okay sir, I mean this birthday cake you gave is beautiful!" The birthday cake (9 inches by 6 inches) had a white background color of frosting, with multiple and colorful flowers and roses bordering around the edges of the cake. The combination of pastel colors (green, blue, purple, and pink) gave a soft, refreshing appearance to it. Luther wanted to cook a bigger cake for Mary, but the cafeteria workers would have been suspicious of him and he was already taking a risk by simply baking the cake since the government was now vigilantly monitoring food usage because of the worsening global crisis.

As the cake was being cut, and its pieces were being distributed to the group, Judith quickly rushed to Mary's side while having Mary's gift in her hand and quickly informed her, in an apologetic tone, "Mary… I'm sorry I can't stay but I have to attend to some important things." Mary had only known Judith fairly recently, but she could sense Judith's disappointment since Judith could relate her grandmotherly concern to Mary as well. She timidly presented the red wrapped gift, and continued, "I hope you enjoy it…"

Mary immediately ripped off the gift wrapping and saw a small box of 24 Crayola crayons. She drew an enthusiastic smile and before Judith could respond to it, Mary just grasped Judith, in a hug, and cheerfully answered, "Thank you Mrs. Edwards! I can finally do kids' stuff now!"

Judith was relieved since she was uncertain if just a box of crayons would be an adequate gift, but Mary's excited response to it was more than a sufficient confirmation. Judith managed to somehow obtain these crayons despite its general unimportance with everything that was happening, but with her having grandchildren herself, she knew that this gift held the potential to bring some sense of calm and normalcy into a child's life. She replied, while hugging Mary, "You're more than welcome…" Soon after saying goodbye to Mary, she began to head out of the tent and before she could leave, Mary's mother was able to sincerely thank her. After a few minutes, Luther had left as well because of the demands of his cafeteria position.

After the cake and soda were finished, Sam, J.D., Elsa, and Brian had given their gift, a handmade colorful doll from the nearby Mexican street shops, from whatever money they had that had endured their New York City ordeal. Laura gave Mary one of her bracelets (one of the possessions the family had taken with them for the evacuation) which Mary loved to borrow, Jimmy was able to locate some of Mary's favorite CDs, and their mother gave Mary an adorable, purple dress with soft white frills (from whatever money she had left in her purse.)

Some may have seen this as a bit extravagant with the present condition of the United States and of the world, but after Mary experiencing these superstorms and her father's death at such a young age… it needed to be extravagant. It was the least Mary's family and the others wanted to do for her because from their perspective, Mary symbolically represented a generation that had lost their innocence too quickly...

After an hour, the party was gradually coming to an end and Mary's mother had already left, despite not wanting to, attempting to find employment or any method of returning their lives to some sense of normality. Mary had observed how the party was slowly dying and she wanted to resuscitate it; she came up with an idea and quickly grabbed Jimmy's hand as she headed toward their family's tent.

Laura called out to Mary, while she was sitting with Sam, J.D., Brian, and Elsa, curious about where Mary and Jimmy were going, "Mary! Where are you two going?"

Mary cleverly gave the same smirk Laura had made earlier, answering while she took Jimmy with her, "_It wouldn't be a surprise_ if I told you!"

After 5 minutes passed, the seated five that were gathered around a table, noticed Mary coming back with Jimmy carrying a small battery operated boombox. Laura at first could only faintly remember Mary having it, but as the two arrived, she took another glance at it and recollected how that particular boombox was the same one that had annoyed and distracted her thousands of times in the past whenever Mary would loudly play it.

Mary, without hesitation, took one of the CDs Jimmy had found and began playing it. This CD and others were a compilation of dance-pop music that was "burned" together for Mary. The boombox would play songs such as: "Another Night" by Real McCoy, "Pump Up The Jam" by Technotronic, "The Sign" by Ace of Base, "Straight Up" by Paula Abdul, "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Houston, "Be My Lover" by La Bouche, "Tell It To My Heart" by Taylor Dayne, and other similar songs from the 80s and 90s. Sam would have sarcastically commented on the songs being played, just as he did back at J.D.'s old school party, but because of his rapid maturity from the superstorm experience…he did not say a word. Sam thought about his previous sarcasm, and he wondered if at times he did go too far.

Mary was dancing by herself and the other six were watching her at times, being aloof from the excitement Mary was feeling. Mary initially hoped for someone to join in her dancing, but no one had and so she asked them, "Hey guys, why don't all of you join me?"

All of their eyes had bulged out hearing that and had brought out a combination of feelings of nervousness and pride because they felt "too old" to dance with Mary, the songs were classified as too "uncool" for their generation because it was apparently too "popish" and retro, and they were nervous about dancing good. The six delayed and stuttered, "Um… A…"

Mary was accustomed hearing teenagers always using the "I'm too cool for that" excuse. In her childish innocence, she could not understand why teenagers cared so much about the opinions of others at school that hardly cared or noticed them. She sighed harshly, stating in a teasing mood, "C'mon guys, all of you have to get over that… 'I'm too cool for that' attitude! It'll be fun if all of you dance with me! Trust me!"

The six were still reluctant to move to even move at all, so they wouldn't give any assumed indication that they were going to dance. Mary just rolled eyes, shook her head in disbelief and commented, "I can't believe you guys won't dance!" Mary snickered slightly because it appeared as if they were somewhat petrified of dancing, but just then an infamous song started to play and it was…. the Macarena.

Mary wildly cheered and screamed since it was a favorite song of hers, and the six were taken back by the immensity of Mary's vivacity. She started the Macarena dance and she was slightly peeved at the six looking at her like a strange, abnormal spectacle. Immediately, Mary craftily stormed to Laura and pulled Laura's hands for Laura to join her; Laura grudgingly followed Mary and they were about 12 feet away from the table.

As the addictive, hypnotic beat began, Laura was overcome with embarrassment from her five friends staring at her to see her dance since they had never seen her done so before. She was caught between joining Mary and feeling extremely nervous since she was receiving so much attention from her friends; it wasn't necessarily because she was worried about any criticism from them, which she highly doubted, but rather how much she should reveal herself to them since her friends were accustomed to her usual constantly serious, hardworking personality.

Before Laura could continue dwelling on the issue, Mary pleaded and tried to enchant her older sister in dancing with her, giving those big puppy eyes, "Please Laura could you dance with me? It's been so long seeing you dance that… I don't know if I remember." Laura's mind rushed back to the past, searching when she had last danced....how long….was it? How long was it when she just enjoyed carefree fun? Her four friends noted her mentally froze state and Jimmy could sense what Laura was pondering about since he experienced her change in personality. He knew that spunk and excitement she had when he was small, was lost somewhere within her because even he would barely see that side of her at all. Jimmy called out to Laura, in concern, "Sis, you're okay?"

Laura dismissively answered, "Yeah…yeah…. I am… I was thinking about something else…" Laura looked back at her young sister and similarly saw herself in Mary when she was about that age, and she immediately decided to participate in dancing…at least for Mary, in attempt to bring some relief and normalcy to her when their surroundings would always brutally reinforce the reality they were living in.

For Laura, dancing was comparable in reacquainting herself in rollerskating with so much time that had passed in actually doing it. Fortunately it was the Macarena, and the steps were easy and she ever so gradually followed the dancing moves of her young sister. She unknowingly became more involved with the song. After a quarter-way through the song, Laura was dancing as a natural. She was so preoccupied and in awe of reliving those feelings of dancing, that she had not noticed her friends gawking at her! Sam couldn't even blink upon seeing how quick, hot, and potentially seductive her dances moves were…it was a whole new aspect to Laura that he could have never conceived of. The analytical, pragmatic Brian tried to believe what was before him since Laura was defying all of his assumptions about her since what were the odds of somebody dancing so incredibly, want to join a decathlon club? Elsa, being the least familiar with Laura, just teasingly cheered to her, "Yeah Laura! Show 'em what you got!" The guys at the table stiffly looked over to Elsa in disbelief that she would say something so seemingly out of character. Elsa rolled her eyes and blushed in embarrassment after noticing their surprised glances.

Elsa's shout brought back Laura's mind to her environment and she was taken back when she realized how synchronized she was with the beat and with her younger sister. She stumbled on understanding that the dancing was a rediscovery of herself because inside it felt that it was something she was out of touch with. She wondered if it symbolized her being out of touch from having simple childlike fun. Nevertheless, Mary of course, was ecstatic that her older sister was dancing with her and in a rush called out for the rest of them to join in, "C'mon guys! Join us! I know it's the Macarena but it'll be fun!"

Elsa and J.D. immediately joined in because they keenly watched how much fun Laura and Mary were having and they wanted to be a part of it. Elsa and J.D. started teasing and laughing at each other as they started to dance, in disbelief that they were actually dancing to a song they would have normally bashed on.

J.D. commented, "I can't believe were doing this!"

Elsa snickered, "Hey if an eight year old can have fun with it, why can't we?"

The four dancing, generated a greater feeling of joy and happiness that quickly filled the tent, as the teasing, laughing, and smiling radiated from them. Jimmy soon joined the four, especially when his two sisters kept encouraging him to dance and although he was very reluctant at first, he quickly developed the same high energy and enthusiasm as the rest.

Sam and Brian were the most hesitant to join, especially Sam because it appeared so…corny... but their fun and excitement was envious. Previously, he could have made sarcastic comments all day long about the Macarena and the people dancing to it, but now… that would seem so pessimistic. After that thought, Sam _knew_ he was not the same aloof, sarcastic teenager that he once was. Despite uncomfortably heading toward them, with each step he took, Sam joined them anyways and so did Brian. Dancing was completely foreign to Sam, but Laura moved toward him, and she playfully helped Sam along. Sam finely took note of the magnitude of excitement and exhilaration everybody was experiencing and as he did that, he curiously pondered over how sometimes his earlier sarcasm was a barrier to enjoying life. Of course, the music and dancing may have been silly, corny, and ridiculous but was it so much so that one would be willing to sacrifice an opportunity of happiness to maintain avoiding the criticism of others?

The seven continued to dance, laugh, and tease each other as the CD continued to play song after song. Elsa's hair would bob around, Mary would lip synch to the music, Jimmy would make hilarious faces or dance moves, J.D. and Brian would joke with each other, and Sam's and Laura's hips would teasingly bump into each other. It was the first time for all of them, that they had experienced such a high level of joy that it was euphoric. Although the physical appearance of the six teenagers, revealed their age….the simple childlike joy Mary had demonstrated and given to the six, reopened their difficult, stubborn hearts to revisit the joy that they had forgotten. Mary had unlocked the child within each of them and for a time… the world's perilous situation and their problems were thousands of miles away from their minds.

* * *

After Mary's party had ended, to all of the seven's disappointment, they had all met with their families again. During the sunset, Laura decided to speak with Sam about their complicated relationship. Both of them were walking on the dry, grainy Mexican landscape, away from the commotion from the operations of the refugee camp. They slowly walked together, both curious and nervous about what the other would say to each other. Both of them tried to put their awkward relationship within some perspective from what the world and their families had endured so far. There was a silence between them for a few minutes and occasionally the wind would ruffle Sam's T-shirt and Laura's blouse while they left a small dust trail behind them. The sun was slipping away into the western horizon; the violets and rose reddish colors it gave were glowing softly in the sky.

Laura stopped walking and faced Sam bravely speaking out, breaking the silence between them, "Sam…" Sam stopped as well, and earnestly looked at Laura, somewhat afraid that Laura would be breaking off their relationship since she was becoming more and more distant with him. Laura could see Sam's delicate state in his eyes and began, "Sam… I know I have been distant from you, but please don't take it the wrong way…" Sam responded with a curious and confused facial expression. She continued, "Sam… I just had to think over a lot of things…"

Sam softly questioned, "Did it have to do with me?"

Laura noticed above her that the stars were beginning to appear. She remembered the times of isolating herself away from others, after the Ryan ordeal, for her own emotional protection and how taking risks were not part of her personality, yet the destruction of the preparation of her future made her to realize how everything could not be 100 percent secure. She said, trying to smile while looking into his eyes, "No…it has nothing to do with you….just me…." She courageously decided to continue her relationship with Sam because she reasoned how could should have emotional intimacy with someone if she kept the person she loved so distant from herself. Having a relationship was a risk, but it was a risk she was willing to take… to experience a deeper sense of love and affection she had never had before. She gazed upon Sam again, and she beheld his dark good looks in a blissful state, saying in appreciation, "Thank you Sam… you're always so patient with me."

Sam replied with a boyish smile, teasing while raising his eyebrows, "Well best things come for those who wait."

Laura gave a bigger smile, and teased back, "That's true…but I thought I was the one waiting…"

Sam took a moment, and blinked his eyes several times in confusion, but he noticed his surroundings of the rosy, colorful sunset that was quickly dissipating, their rushing heartbeats, their seclusion away from the crowds, and the gentle, cool crisp wind blowing past their lips. It was dawning on Sam on what Laura wanted, and as he looked into Laura's eyes, he easily lost himself again and again. He tried to gain his composure despite his heart racing, his hands beginning to sweat, and breathing more heavily because he knew he had to make his move, but he didn't want to disappoint Laura.

He leaned carefully closer to Laura and closed his eyes as his lips met hers to prevent any nervousness. Laura was eagerly anticipating for this second kiss since now he was making the first move, there was a momentary sense of awkwardness between them but that immediately vanished as they began to feel the emotional energy passing through them. The shivers and sensations of love ran throughout their bodies and spines uncontrollably. Laura peacefully closed her eyes, and could only reply with a gentle, sensual kiss to Sam as if she was approving his move. Sam felt more at ease, and then kissed Laura with even greater passion to express how deeply he cared and adored her and how the entire New York City experience despite the merciless cold, the persistent reminding hunger, and life-threatening perils was worth it beyond what he could put into words, just to have Laura in his life. Laura helplessly lost herself to the electricity surging between their lips as she slowly delighted in tasting Sam's lips. Never before could she have dreamt that such a timid and quiet guy that she never thought about more than a friend, back at Woodmont, could express and demonstrate his love so passionately and in so many ways. Laura wanted to kiss back more forcefully too, but Sam's intense kiss was defining a new level of romance within her that made her even more intent on pursuing this relationship. Sam and Laura's doubts about the stability of their relationship were fleeting away from them as their minds and hearts focused solely on just the world and emotions between them. The winds may have gusted and the temperatures fluctuate, but they were never distracted by them. Their second kiss never tasted and felt so sweet and reassuring as their hearts rhythmically relaxed to each other.

Little did they know that within the next 24 hours, how far away their young hearts would be…

Meanwhile Mary had forgotten about her boombox back at the tent, and the radio announcer of a news station spoke out urgently, in Spanish, stating:

_Good evening listeners, I am sad to report another devastating climate change is occurring before our very eyes. Local meteorologists and conservationists have stated that the normal constant rains of the Amazon rainforest are becoming less and less frequent. In fact, presently it rains every few days instead of multiple times a day! They worry that thousands of known and unknown species are being lost because of this dramatic climatic change; creating a more unstable ecosystem as time progresses. This instability threatens the agriculture and populations of __Guyana, __Columbia, __Venezuela, __Peru__, northern __Bolivia__, and northern __Brazil__. These governments insist that they are capable of withstanding this climate change, but the farmers and investors in agriculture of these countries are telling a different story. Of course, we will inform you about any additional news to this pressing issue. I'm Enrique Velasquez for XHMZI Mexican News Radio._

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Check out my profile to see interesting links about the current reality of privatizing water (already happening), and the worsening global warming condition (scientists have discovered climate change **_is_** already occurring)!


	10. Say Goodbye To Everything You Knew

**Updated ****Friday, February 11, 2005** – I'm so sorry guys for taking so long but my classes are constantly keeping me busy. Don't worry, I made it up to you guys by having this chapter being over 10,000 words! LOL Thanks to everyone who reviewed: "The Next Political Dynasty", "Lein", "bughunters", "Tasha", "Lucie Brody", "nesy", "Sullen Lily", "xjoshuax89", "Ginny-Star", "natasha", "Jonathan", "slayerofdragons", "Panther28", "BIG SMOKE", "DoctorYerishi", "lilyofthevalley", "The Person", and "Myself" (Dragonmaster627)! I can't describe how much it means when I get a review from you guys! It gives me tremendous encouragement to continue up with the story. I hope the ending of the chapter doesn't damper your Valentine's Day spirit… just a forewarning…

To "lilyofthevalley": There's a character list on this fanfiction's reviews webpage, provided by "skippercollector", for all of the major and minor characters in the movie.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Say Goodbye To The World and Everything That You Knew**

The next morning, a meeting was held between President Becker and his cabinet about the best approach to moving the displaced population back to the United States. Approximately one-third of the surviving population was residing in Mexico (the remaining two-thirds were still living in the southern United States) and the cabinet was struggling to determine how the country could support the population with only one-quarter of the country not covered by the skyscraper heights of snow and ice.

The cabinet members were nervously talking to each other about the Joint Chief's assassination, and soon the Secretary of Homeland Security, Julia Lopez, reported to the group, but looked directly at President Becker with some apprehension, "Mr. President, I'm sorry to state that we still have not found or determined any suspects for General Coleman's murder."

The Secretary of Defense, Robert Karn, loudly complained, facing Julia, "How can you say you HAVEN'T found ANY suspects? Don't you understand how much of a security risk it is?"

Julia shouted back, and looked back at him with piercing eyes, "OF COURSE I do! Don't yell at me saying that I don't understand how serious this situation is! The FBI and CIA keep informing me that whoever this murderer is, is a professional! And with barely any clues to go on…..the murderer probably works in espionage!" The cabinet members and President Becker slightly jolted back upon hearing the word 'espionage' since it indicated that someone within the government was heavily working toward the country's further demise and that murder wasn't an exception. There was a deathly silence as they attempted not to let paranoia seep into their minds since the issue of trust dominated them; making them to wonder who exactly the spy was? Was it a governmental worker? A military solider? A healthcare worker? Or could it be someone who was just looking at them right now? Who exactly could they trust during this crucial, national reconstructing time? Julia could see and sense their worrisome responses through their panicky eye movements despite their stoic facial appearances. She regretfully did not want to inform them of this information, but Robert was known to be stubborn and hard-headed sometimes even though he had the best intentions.

The Secretary of State, Angela Linn, questioned Julia being somewhat puzzled of this new factor to their overall situation, "Are you saying that there is a spy within the government…and we don't have any security precautions against it?"

Julia shamefully responded, "Yes….I know it's unbelievable but our,…as _we know_…", while she irritatingly starred at Robert briefly, "…our military now is far weaker than it used to be and we're in a foreign country. We just don't have the human, weapon, and technological resources to make our country and these refugee camps as secure as we want to! These superstorms covered over 70 of all military vehicles, machinery, and equipment before we could have a chance to relocate them. Also 80 of all factories associated with military production have all been destroyed as well." She squinted harshly and ruthlessly toward Robert, sarcastically asking, "Isn't that right Robert? Didn't the Pentagon officials tell you that earlier?"

Robert implicitly understood Julia's sneering message for him to back off, and he reluctantly admitted, "Yes Julia…"

The Secretary of Health and Human Resources asked Angela hoping for any good news, "How were the meetings with the Mexican government? Were you able to form some type of long-term agreement?" He continued to look at her, longing for some alleviation in the country's dire situation since he knew that adequately providing food, supplies (such as clothes and toiletries), and medications was difficult and some camps were rationing them.

Angela Linn assured the group, but carefully forewarned, "First before I inform you of the terms of our agreement…remember that I had to do what was necessary…" The President and cabinet, all curiously looked on wondering what she was so cautious to admit. She divulged, "…I had to allow the selling of our oil and natural gas reserves to Mexico that was just below the ballooning world prices."

The Secretary of Energy stood up and shouted, "HOW in HECK COULD you have—"

Angela immediately cut of the Secretary of Energy, hurriedly explaining, "I worked and calculated the figures…and based on our and Mexico's consumption…we should have enough for about 3 years. Also by then we will have enough oil wells constructed in the southwest to support the country."

The Secretary of Energy silently sat back down, remembering that new oil wells were being built as soon as possible and that new trade agreements were also being worked out with South America, especially Venezuela since their agriculture was suffering immensely. Middle Eastern oil production could no longer be depended upon because it was severely crippled with frequently more and more near-recording breaking heat in the upper 120s (Fahrenheit.) The heat was so excruciating in addition with the highly heat conductive sand, that people had to wear protective "heat suits" if they went outside; otherwise they would be dehydrated in minutes.

The Secretary of Defense looked at President Becker in a pressing manner and almost demanded, "Mr. President we can not delay! We can not afford to!"

The Secretary of Agriculture verbally attacked Robert remarking, "How can you say that? The country can't even support its own population! We need to restart our agriculture from the widespread frost damage before we can even think of relocating back!"

Robert got up and leaned toward the Secretary of Agriculture trying to intimidate him, shouting, "You can't trust any nation during this time! You all know how 90 of the world's nations just stormed out back at the U.N. meeting!"

The Secretary of Housing and Urban Development, furiously pointed out in frustration to Robert's ineptness in understanding the country's fragile condition, "Are you forgetting that three-quarters of the country is covered in snow? We not only have to worry about farming, but setting up city services, housing, and employment to accommodate the new flux of people! Already all of the southern cities like Dallas, LA, Atlanta, and Jackson are struggling to maintain their infrastructure in aiding the northern refugees!"

Robert disgustingly commented, "You guys just don't get it do you? All of you-"

President Becker calmly but authoritatively requested, "Robert…calm down."

Robert frantically looked toward President Becker and then back at the two Secretaries, in attempting to "win" his argument. Robert explained, "But sir, they- we- I mean we have to-"

President Becker glanced up at Robert as if he was an uncivilized, impatient child with a degree of disappointment. This time he firmly said, "Robert…" Robert's appearance was still tenaciously stubborn and he resentfully sat down and conceded. President Becker decided and announced to his cabinet, "I want all of you to start reconstruction immediately for our country, whether if it's agriculture or city development so we can prepare a _gradual_ resettlement back to the U.S. We can not go back just yet because the people need to heal their emotional wounds first before they can revisit the physical ones." President Becker just self-reflected what he just ended with, and how applicable it was to him since he still had an arduous time recovering from his guilt and that revisiting the icy, desolate country would be overwhelmingly painful. If he went back now, he would only see the layers of snow and ice as a grave covering to the millions he had neglected.

**

* * *

**

It was now 11 AM and the NOAA and Meteorology Society were busy collaborating with other meteorologists from around the world; they were collecting the vast amounts of data and information from all of the weather anomalies that were occurring. Jack and his team were scurrying amid the workers, in the data center room, for about 5 hours now, attempting to organize and process the data into some simplified projection of the climate's direction. The room was filled with sounds of hurried discussions, printers working ceaselessly, the workers' hands scrambling on the computer keys, a choir of dial tones appearing and disappearing randomly through the ruckus, and the squeaks and scuffs of people almost running back and forth between computers. The two organizations had to watch every movement of the weather vigilantly because of the numerous military reconstruction operations, within the southern United States, that could possibly be threatened by it.

After Janet received a print out of the necessary information, she grabbed the printed pages and pressed her way toward Jack and Walter Booker. When she finally met up with them, after some shoving and crushed toes, Janet took a deep breath from her stress and alerted them while the two were sitting at a computer terminal. She explained while Jack and Walther scanned the pages she had given to them, "I was finally able to gather all of the previous temperatures, humidity, and wind patterns for the locations near the 27 degree North and South latitudes for the past couple of weeks." She took a pause before she announced her findings and stated as Jack and Walter looked up to her, "These particular areas are experiencing extreme fluctuations…"

Walter concluded, deriving from Janet's new information in a moment of dawning comprehension, "It explains the abnormal, violent hail storm in Las Vegas… the converging extreme warm and cold air masses… throw in sudden changes of humidity and wind gusts, because of those air masses… you've got yourself one hell of a mess."

Jack glanced over the printouts again and added, quietly being preoccupied with the data, "It appears these temperature ranges are becoming greater…" Jack was almost muttering to himself as he tried to grasp all of the weather data before him into an overall global perspective, "…one day the weather in Mexico is 60 degrees, then it becomes 90 the next day, and after that it becomes 50… One bizarre temperature after the other…" He took a few moments and blinked his eyes twice trying to decipher what was occurring atmospherically. What was really occurring? Jack prudently proposed, "These latitude areas appear to almost…. As if they were _border_ zones between-"

Suddenly, the three of them as with any others that were nearby, heard a loud rush of papers flying around and a large thud. All of their heads whipped toward the direction of the noise and they found Jason on the floor, who had tripped on some of the office supplies that were scattered on the floor, quickly trying to put together the previously organized fifty pages of data. Some of the workers in the data center noticed while most ignored Jason and kept of continuing with their work. Janet and Jack were almost about to come over and help Jason when an infuriated Dr. Vorsteen arrived to meet Jason. He snapped, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS IT UP!"

Jason stuttered, and had the apologetic behavior of a small child, "I'm sorry— I didn't mean to— I was just trying to-" He anxiously continued, in an almost panicked state, gathering each sheet of paper, desperately trying to avoid his wrath and frustration.

Dr. Vorsteen sighed bitterly, and complained loudly, "You're always such a klutz! Screwing up something or other! Whether it's the drill back at Antarctica, or the computer a year back at D.C…. DANG IT! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE A GRAD INTERN FOR THIS PLACE!" More workers nearby just watched the scene in stunned silence with a few whispers in the background. Jason intently kept his eyes on the floor, and dared not to look into Dr. Vorsteen's burning pupils while his pulse raced on. Dr. Vorsteen had ruthlessly smashed an emotional chord in Jason since his usual clumsiness was a visible weakness that sometimes hampered the efficiency of the work being done. Jason was starting to choke up and although he tried to push himself to fight the burdening heartache, it continued to make him fluster with gathering the pages.

Janet and Jack were both outraged upon hearing Dr. Vorsteen's careless and demeaning attitude toward Jason. Janet angrily marched toward Dr. Vorsteen and was mentally preparing herself to criticize the critical Dr. Vorsteen. Jack was taken back when he noticed how determined and defiant Janet was and he fully understood the impending, immediate storm that was going to occur as he followed her. Janet, without patience, berated Dr. Vorsteen while she squinted her eyes in reciprocation to his fiery eyes, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Jack walked back a few steps from the confrontation, in shock, after hearing Janet's projected voice. Anyone in the data center, who had not heard or observed the scene earlier, was now definitely paying attention to the altercation that was occurring.

Dr. Vorsteen was dumbfounded hearing the usually mild-mannered Janet become so enraged toward him, but he composed himself and in a curt, insensitive attitude argued, "LOOK AT HIM! IT'S ALWAYS ONE AFTER THE OTHER!"

Jack tried to get a word in to defend Jason, but Janet sarcastically pointed out, "At least he's not whining and complaining about the work UNLIKE YOU!"

Dr. Vorsteen supplemented even more of his anger in the argument, sneering erratically, "I have a RIGHT to complain! We all know how the Pentagon will be all over us if we miscalculate or delay anything! The last thing we need is JASON HERE to mess up and screw things up!"

Janet scolded back, "WE'RE ALL TRYING TO DO WHAT WE CAN! Take a look at the mirror! You're far from perfection yourself!" Janet kept on coldly staring at Dr. Vorsteen, while he did the same; they were trying to psychologically intimidate each other by aiming their unwavering, unflinching pupils directly at each other.

Jack cautiously glanced at both of their facial expressions from either end of his eyes, hoping not to provoke anymore hostility, and calmly requested to Dr. Vorsteen, "George, why don't you cool off for a few minutes? It'll be better…", Jack looked again at Janet's emotionless face, "…for everyone…"

Tom, unaware of the argument, walked into the data center and toward the three. He urgently interrupted them without noticing the hushed surroundings, "Jack, could I speak to you and Walter?" Janet's bitter glance of exhaustion, and Dr. Vorsteen's annoyed appearance, indicated to Tom that there was some underlying problem. Janet's and Dr. Vorsteen's body language to each other was as cold and icy as the superstorms they had escaped from. Furthermore, he finally noticed that the usually noisy data center was awkwardly silent. Tom scanned around and after taking another look, he found Jason on the floor with a stack of papers. Tom inquired, "Is something going on here?"

Jack was going to say something, but Dr. Vorsteen cut him off answering, "No… Things are fine here…there was just a small accident." Janet and Jack both gave Dr. Vorsteen a disgruntled look since his reaction earlier was far from taking Jason's fall as an innocent accident. Dr. Vorsteen quickly ended any of Tom's suspicion on the matter, by ending it saying, "Excuse me, but I have to meet a few other people." He slithered past the group and was soon out of the door.

Janet and Jack both squatted down to where Jason was and Jack offered, "Do you need any help Jason?"

Jason just nodded his head left and right while replying, "No…It's okay... I already have all of the papers together." The data center was gradually returning toward its hectic pace as the workers refocused back on their tasks.

Jack wanted to give Jason some type of encouragement or a compliment because of Dr. Vorsteen's barrage of verbal attacks, but Tom spoke out before that, "Jack, could you come with me for a minute? It's important concerning us with the Secretary of State." Jack gave a serious, genuine look of concern to both Janet and Jason since he didn't want to abandon Jason since Jason took criticism so deeply. Nevertheless, he had to follow Tom and in a few seconds the two were meeting up with Walter.

Janet understood what Jack was implying and softly asked, "Are you okay Jason?"

Jason's throat was dry from the intense emotions he had experienced, and he cleared his throat trying to answer, "Yeah…sure…." He didn't look into Janet's eyes while he was fingering through the already organized pages again and again, almost obsessively, to make sure no one would find fault in his work.

Janet moved her head to the side and tried to make her eyes meet his to determine if Jason was truly feeling well or not. He kept on avoiding her eyes since he didn't want to confront the issue. Janet then, to his surprise and as well as hers, took her hand and warmly placed it on Jason's scruffy chin (he had not shaved for a couple of days) and gently pulled his head in her direction. She looked deeply into his eyes and honestly questioned, "Jason, are you sure you're okay?" Jason was shocked seeing Janet's expression of concern and he couldn't recollect those hurtful, penetrating emotions. He just mindlessly stared at Janet, while she assured him, "Don't take George seriously… We all make mistakes…. Remember that you're always an integral part of our team!" She took a few blinks and she was feeling somewhat daunted by the rising feelings she had just discovered she had for Jason. It was starting to come together in Janet's mind on how defensive she was for Jason and how she was trying to comfort him. She momentarily froze her hand and quickly pulled it away and wryly laughed in a combination of nervousness and embarrassment. She suddenly became extremely self-conscious, because of her embarrassment, and rushed in questioning, "You have the papers then, right?"

Jason simply answered, "Yea…Thanks…" He was still lost on how Janet had touched his face so affectionately that he hardly made any facial movements and just continued to stare at Janet's behavior.

Janet gave a quick smile, and hoping to put the uncomfortable situation behind them, rushed off saying, "I'll see you a little later." As she eagerly walked off, Jason just sat there on the floor being mentally speechless while the workers were constantly walking around him.

Janet fell onto her seat, at her computer terminal space in the data center, and tried not to get a glance of Jason. She soon took a call from the Filipino government so that she could deviate her mind away from Jason and her feelings. Feelings that appeared to overpower her behavior and circumvent her consciousness… After a few deep breaths and minutes, Janet and the Filipino meteorologist were discussing and sharing information; occasionally she observed the serious discussion going on between Tom, Jack, and Walter.

After another minute, despite the busyness of the data center, she heard an unusual argument in the background from her phone call that brought back her attentiveness. She questioned the meteorologist, "What's happening? Hello?" She heard a loud metallic crash while hearing people beginning to yell and scream.

Janet cried out louder to the phone, "HELLO? Is anyone there? Mr.-" Janet then heard rapid gunfire in the background and the shots were becoming louder and louder!

She then heard the Filipino meteorologist, out of breath, panting and whispering, "Please Ms. Tokada get help! Call our defense department immediately!"

Janet stuttered on her words, from hearing the panicky man on the other end, and quietly asked, "What's happening?" In the background, an explosion of an almost deafening caliber overtook the conversation as with the simultaneous shatters of glass. Janet was mortified hearing people getting killed and shot in the background, and then she heard four rogue, rough voices in Filipino approaching the phone. They chuckled, while one commented, "_Well…it looks like we missed one…_" (Janet could speak and understood Filipino.)

She could hear the man's terrified, uncontrollable breathing and feel the fear pour out of the telephone from the man's voice as death was approaching him. The man was beginning to hyperventilate and Janet's heart raced along with his as if she was right there accompanying him…and in an instant…..BANG! Janet's eardrum began to ring from the shot and it intensified her threshold of pain but she still kept her ear on it to listen in on who these murderers were. There was only deathly silence… The silence and eeriness of mass murderous slaughter… After a few moments, one of the militants said, "_It's only a matter of time before the government listens to our demands…_"

Another militant shouted at the first saying, "_What the fuck are you doing? Hang up the receiver!_" Immediately they hung up the phone, and all there was left was the usual click and dial tone buzz…ending something that was anything but usual…

**

* * *

**

It was around noon, and the weather was merciful keeping the temperatures constant in the high 70s on a partly cloudy, brisk windy day. In the embassy, Elsa was navigating her way through the numerous hallways, government workers, and refugees as she attempted to collect information about the condition of Memphis. She wanted to know exactly what condition the city was in since Ashley's home was near the ice sheet's southern edge. She was referred to several different people but then she finally ended her tedious journey at a computer room on the second floor.

She tiredly took a sigh and rolled her eyes before opening the door, direly hoping that she wouldn't have to go to another room or area of the beehive-crowded embassy. She casually opened the door and gently closed it behind her. For a few seconds afterward, she was taken back by how hermetic this room appeared to be because the noisy hallway was as silent as a distant conversation, and the only things generating noise were the cooling fans of the electronic equipment and random punching of keys. The room had a capacity for about fifty people but oddly only one single person was at a computer. She glanced behind herself and saw a complex flow diagram of a computer engineering problem that she had no idea how to comprehend.

Before she could spend more time observing that chalkboard, the solitary guy, greeted slyly, "Hello Elsa…"

Elsa whipped her head in the direction of the man's voice, in shock over how this particular man knew her name. She warily asked, as she cautiously made her way through the rows of computers while approaching him, "How do you… know me?"

The man smugly replied, "…Because I was with you a few weeks ago…"

When Elsa saw the man's face, she felt immediately sheepish and ridiculous since this man was none other than Jeremy, the strange old man who obsessively clutched onto the Guttenberg Bible back at the New York Public Library. She then confidently and annoyingly met up with him, and being curious about his presence at the embassy, she inquired, "What are you doing here?"

Jeremy, with his somewhat usual snotty attitude, pointed out, "I'm a computer and networking engineer helping the government in whatever way I can." Elsa was dumbfounded hearing that since his behavior was completely opposite to what she had witnessed back at New York and at their arrival at the embassy. She then suddenly remembered about the Guttenberg Bible, and before she could question him, he already sarcastically answered, "…And yes….I did give the Bible to the government so they could protect it… I'm not that ignorant…" He took a glance at Elsa and questioned her quickly so that she wouldn't interrupt his efficiency, "What exactly can I help you with?"

Elsa was reluctant to ask about the urban conditions to Jeremy since it had nothing to relate to computer technology, but she said under her breath as if someone in the embassy who referred her around was to blame, "Somebody told me to go here about the conditions in Memphis… I guess they were wrong."

Jeremy, sternly corrected, "On the contrary Elsa… they were absolutely correct because the group I am working for, is trying to create a communications network with all of the major cities after the superstorms destroyed much of it."

Elsa again was floored, and flustering in putting her words together while she took a seat beside him, "A…. can you look into it?"

Jeremy promptly returned, "Of course….but it will take some time to determine if we do have communications there yet."

There was an awkward, uncomfortable silence between them as Jeremy stoically continued on the computer. Elsa looking around nervously, wondering what to say to someone who appeared to be so emotionless, took a few moments and thought about the world. She dismissively reminded him with a dry smirk, "I forgot that it was Olympic year….strange that…"

He callously commented, "It's interesting that such an event claims to provide world unity but in actuality it promotes unrelenting and brutal competition." Elsa though about that for a few seconds about how that could apply in some cases, such as with the former Soviet Union or athletes taking illegal drugs. Before she could continue her train of thought, Jeremy disgusting added about his unrecognized position in comparison to the glorified athletes that received so much attention, "It's typical that people obsess and care about celebrities and athletes, but when it comes to people who actually make a difference such as emergency workers, soldiers, scientists, and inventors…. Huh, they only care about them during their times of peril. What do you think?"

Elsa was caught off-guard hearing Jeremy question her, but he pressured her adding, "I'm sure you can fully relate to what I'm stating…right Elsa?"

Elsa was not in the mood for a debate or discussion about recognition or popularity; she currently had other worries on her mind. She exhaustively replied, "I don't have time for another debate Jeremy…"

Jeremy displaced his frustrations about his life and the world through his tone of voice, and asked her about a certain scenario, "Let me give a simplified example, have you ever participated in your high school's student council?"

Elsa knew that it was going to take some time before she could get the information on Memphis and that he was the only one who could provide it to her presently. She knew she had to 'entertain' his discussion, so she admitted somewhat grudgingly, "Yeah…in fact I was the student president. I helped in lowering the cost for prom and the all-night graduation party, decorated the halls for spirit weeks… things like that."

Jeremy would look back and forth between the computer screen and Elsa, and he mischievously grinned saying, "….And I'm sure you were annoyed when few of the students were grateful for that….especially when the jocks would have a parade for their self-serving wins….right?"

Elsa tried to brush it off, attempting to remove any importance to the issue by replying, "No…not really…"

Jeremy then faced Elsa directly, and seriously gazed into her eyes to see her honesty, sternly asking, "Are you certain about that? " Elsa began to reflect about her high school years, while he continued, "Here you made unforgettable memories for your classmates, made those events affordable, and in a way made them happy…. While the jocks and popular crowd only intended to fulfill their personal ambitions and/or ego. Can you sincerely say that those times did not bother you?"

Elsa had not even thought about that since she had bigger problems occurring in her abusive past, but as she began to dive deeper into that aspect of her life she could remember far too well the cruel and hostile social environment high school could be. She was slightly downcast recollecting how athletics would receive an assembly for regional championships but when it came to other achievements or unselfish assistance such as academics or volunteerism…they were miniscule. She then thought about how idolized and glorified the popular crowd was, in a bitter remembrance since she felt that they had contributed nothing in making students' lives happier. She confessed, "…Well, it was hurtful…I guess… I don't know…"

Jeremy slowly faced back toward the monitor, and went on, "I only have respect for people who make an actual life difference than any celebrity or athlete. Who cares if the people think I'm bizarre just because I don't know the sport statistics for some guy who has contributed nothing to society!" Jeremy became even more peeved stating, "People only come or focus on us…the doctors, scientists, police, firefighters, soldiers, volunteers **whenever they are in need**…just as with September 11th!"

Elsa's thinking immediately was cut off hearing September 11th and she had to admit that the amount of attention Hollywood and sports received was far more than the people who scarified themselves during times of tragedy. She thought back to the present and began wondering if people like Jack Hall, who had saved them back at New York and possibly the country (she heard of Jack and Tom's discussion of mass evacuations during the helicopter flight), would be remembered when things were back to normal….or if they ever would be. She then heard a printer at the far end of the room being activated as it began to make a print out. Jeremy broke off Elsa's trance saying, "I have printed out the conditions of Memphis…I'm not completely sure though if it is precisely what you are looking for."

Elsa gradually snapped back to reality thanking him, "Thanks Jeremy…." She was about to walk toward the printer, but she was lost in her thought and in uncertainty, questioning, "Does it take disasters to make people see what's truly important? Even though they are told again and again beforehand?"

Jeremy wittily answered, "It appears so…. look at the country now… back then the American public didn't care to recognize the importance of the environment, now it's the only thing that seems to matter…"

Elsa thought about that statement deeply and made her way to the printer as she collected and stapled those sheets together. She was about to leave the door, when her faith kicked in, she tactfully began saying, "I know you're an atheist and I don't wish to start a philosophical debate or anything, but… you could apply this spiritually as well. It's interesting how people come to God when they need help, but whenever there's not a crisis there's a general disconcern for Him…"

Jeremy started squinting harshly at Elsa, inquiring, "Are you implying something about me?" He was about to mentally equip himself for a heated debate with her if she was going into the existence of God debate.

Elsa just took a deep breath and simply stated, as she opened the door slightly, "All I'm saying is that I saw how terrified you were during that sudden freeze in the library. I don't know exactly how you felt, but you have to admit that when fatality is staring you at the face it forces you to become spiritual and to at least question ultimately of something beyond this physical world…"

Jeremy's anger and embattlement mentality crumbled when they both shared a sincere glance at each other for a few short seconds because they both knew how serious and intense their emotions were during that indescribable, life-changing moment in time when their life's experiences were rushing past them faster than they could conceive. Elsa soon exited the room and closed the door leaving the room and Jeremy's mind far quieter than ever before.

**

* * *

**

Just a floor above them, the Defense Department was anything but calm and it was as busy as the data center back at the NOAA/Meteorology building. A worker in her twenties caught hold of a news report being aired, and quickly called to the Secretary of Defense who was nearby and conferring with others.

She called out, "Mr. Karn, there's a report that you need to see! It's very urgent sir!"

Robert Karn made his way past the tables, and soon a crowd of government workers started to gather behind him as they began to watch the breaking news report. The room gradually became quieter as more and more people listened in to the news report.

The male news reporter began, "_Good morning ladies and gentlemen, our sources here at NBC news have confirmed some distressing news. The displaced refugee populations of __Europe__ who now inhabit __Northern Africa__ are now being forced with an ultimatum….either work or lose your provisionary aid. We tried to meet up with government officials of __Algeria, __Tunisia, __Egypt, __Morocco__, and especially __Libya__ about this controversial issue."_

The news station begins playing interview clips with the high-ranking government officials, the reporter continued, "_As you can see these government spokesmen have denied the rumors of mistreating the European population, but yet they would not show us the conditions of their refugee camps. Libya is by far the most concerning since the government has declined all interviews whatsoever…there are some escapees of those camps who compare the conditions similarly to the concentration camps of World War II._

_Political researchers have commented that tens of millions, possible hundreds of millions of these European refugees have burdened these North African nations beyond which their infrastructure can support and therefore have to resort to such drastic measures. The previously wealthy nations of __Europe__ such as __Britain, __France, __Germany, __Switzerland, __Spain__, and __Italy__ have decided to emigrate their populations to whichever country will accept them with whatever financial resources they have left. As for the other nations of __Eastern Europe__, such as __Poland, __Greece, __Hungary, __Bulgaria, __Romania__, and __Ukraine__...they are now subjected to the whims of whichever host country they reside in… Buying the European countries' landmasses is now undesirable for the North African nations because whatever resources that are there are permanently unrecoverable because of the skyscraper-thick ice sheet and therefore deemed barren and useless in relieving their strain on resources and provisions. How could anybody predict of something so unbelievable occurring? The world of economic growth and prosperity that we had all enjoyed so immensely in the past couple of decades has now become a distant hallucinogenic dream as our denial to the environment seems to have cruelly and abruptly woke us up to the consequences of our mindless, wasteful consumption. All we have now is a world of struggle, regret, suffering, and despair… _"

Robert broke away from his trance of how applicable those final words were to every nation, especially to the former superpower of the United States. He and everyone else working in the Cabinet, were learning how to handle this unprecedented catastrophe and reconstruction of not only a nation and people, but of a mentality of normalcy. He carefully looked around him and noticed the despair seeping throughout the room; he instantly turned off the television, with the remote, to end his team's emotional plunge and faced them commandingly saying, "Guys, let's get to work! Nothing is over 'til it's over!" He faced one his subordinates calling out, "Bill! Contact the State Department to update knowing our current relations with those North African nations." He faced another subordinate calling out to her, "Stephanie! Get in touch with all of our military personnel and units there about any military or diplomatic threats to those embassies." He then announced to his department, projecting his voice loudly in attempting to boost their moral, "Everyone! Remember! We still have a chance to make difference here! We CAN and WILL recover from this!"

Robert was pleased seeing his subordinates being more enthusiastic, energetic, and optimistic from his words, but he focused back on the previous Cabinet meeting, murmuring in disappointment, believing that the President had not comprehended the entire threatening situation, "Raymond…we have to leave Mexico now! Raymond…..c'mon…."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back at the South China Sea approximately 150 miles east of Singapore, an Australian navy captain and his crew were supervising their country's international trading ships from a submarine 80 feet below the surface since the pirating of commercial ships were rampant throughout Southeast Asia. The crew of forty vigilantly kept in communication with the ships above, ensuring their safety and security. The warm, mystical night was partly cloudy and the winds would gust waves of about 2 to 3 feet.

One seaman commented to the other while he was monitoring communications on his computer terminal, "It's been fairly quiet today mate… We've only had 2 incidents in the past 24…"

The other seaman looked at him worried, stating, "Yeah, but I'm nackered (tired)… watching the sonar al' day."

The navy captain was heard talking on the line to another captain who was assigned in Northern Australia. This other captain was describing his journey through the Great Barrier Reef, and how the once vibrant, colorful, lush, and densely populated biodiversity of marine life was nothing but a barren, bleached, and desolate area with endless miles of the corals' skeletal remains. The increasing temperatures made the coral to give up their phytoplankton, their only source of nutrition, therefore causing a domino reaction and eventual collapse of the Great Barrier Reef ecosystem. This navy captain could not fathom the magnitude of the devastation despite the underwater pictures that had been electronically sent to him.

Suddenly, without warning the seaman watching the sonar screen saw thousands of "objects" traveling toward them from the east at varying speeds. He loudly called to the captain, "Sir! There are several torpedoes headed right toward us!"

The captain took his hand off of the phone receiver and charged toward the seaman to uncover more of this perilous situation. The captain shouted as he arrived, "Exactly how many?"

The seaman nervously stuttered, "Uh….thousands sir…"

The captain pushed aside the seaman slightly and looked at the sonar screen, but he was confused about what he saw. He saw thousands of "objects" were traveling to the west, but those objects had differing sizes and speeds…some were far too slow to be any military weapon, and the objects were "behaving" unusually without focusing directly onto them.

The navy captain knew that this supposed battle scene was far too bizarre to actually be one. He knew the behavior of these "objects" were animalistic and probably were animals, but this migration seemed inconceivable because of the varying size of these animals traveling together. The captain called out to other seaman, "Andrews, give me a visual!"

The seaman watching the sonar worriedly, cried out, "But sir!"

The navy captain shouted back to him, "Shut ya gob and sit down!" The seaman obediently obeyed his captain, but he sat down trembling in anxiety and fear.

Seaman Andrews displayed a live visual camera image on the main control system's screen (with dimensions of 4 feet by 3 feet) that was visible for all of the navy officers and seaman monitoring the controls and instruments to see what was rushing toward them from the east side. The navy captain just continued to stare infinitely on the screen overwhelmingly curious what was occurring, as with all of the other navy seamen.

The seaman watching the sonar alerted to captain, keeping on eye on the sonar and the visual screens, "Sir…50 meters and approaching…"

The entire submarine crew was silenced looking into the watery, blue abyss… a combination of intrigue and trepidation seeped into the crew's minds about what exactly was rushing toward them. Only the random sounds of computer processors and the constant, base humming of the engines filled the background, but then again the crew was oblivious to all of that.

During the middle of the navy captain's shaky deep breath, he and the rest of his crew immediately saw a multitude of underwater sea life charging right toward them! The swarms of animals were found either side for miles and they could inwardly sense the life-threatening fear these animals had. The animals of predation and prey appeared to have disowned their roles as they became more focused on fleeing for their lives.

The crew just saw them in stunned silence. The mass exodus of tens of thousands of different species of sharks, clams, whales, seals, seahorses, fish, crustaceans, squids, sea turtles, water snakes, dolphins, nautiluses, walruses, seastars, and octopi hurriedly swam past them like rush hour traffic swerving to avoid a broken down car in the middle of freeway. A giant squid of about 80 feet could not completely dodge the submarine in time and one of its massive tentacles knocked up against the exterior. The crew slightly stumbled from the blow, as they and the machinery, tried to reposition and balance themselves. They could see animals as humungous as blue whales and giant squids joining the exodus with miniscule shrimp and jellyfish, while great white sharks were peacefully accompanied with sea otters and seals by their sides.

The navy captain whispered in shock, during his trance, "Why- What the- What are they fleein' from?"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back at Mexico, it was around 1 PM and Sam was making his way toward seeing Brian. He casually observed the weather while he was walking, and thankfully it was a brisk warm day. Never in his life did he ever think he would be so grateful for normal decent weather… He took another moment and realized again how much he had changed from his experience in New York City; he knew he was no longer the pessimistic, solemn teenager he once was. The mentality of himself back then seemed so distant and unfamiliar from where he was right now, and he had developed a new sense of gratitude for so much in his life. He wondered if it was his father rescuing him, seeing Laura's life at risk twice, confronting death several times, or knowing the world and his world was changed forever….. or maybe it was all of that which made him feel mentally "transformed."

Sam was lost in his thoughts, and little did he know that he was already arriving at Brian's family tent. Brian broke Sam's thoughts when he saw Sam with his head down and his arms crossed tightly toward his long sleeve red shirt, he called out somewhat humorously, "Hey Sam! Anyone there?"

Sam broke away from his deep, self-reflective thoughts and looked up toward Brian while he blinked his eyes a few times answering, "Yeah, yeah…." Sam smirked saying, "I'm here mentally now…" He looked around Brian's tent and observed how his family was packing up the last few remaining belongings quickly. Sam was flustered in asking, "What- What's happening?"

Brian didn't know how to break it to Sam, but he slowly started trying to meet up to his glance while he was packing up things around also, "Well Sam… My family and I are moving out of the refugee camp…" This would be the hardest part Brian would have to reveal, "…Today…"

Sam's eyes bulged out and he exclaimed, in utter confusion, "WHAT? Where are you guys going?"

Brian dismally replied, "We're going to another refugee camp in southern Mexico where the government needs my parents help with resettling that camp's population back to the U.S."

Sam was at a loss of words, trying to muster up something from his bewilderment, "The government is—What? How can they think about moving now? What about—"

Brian softly cut off Sam, dreading to add this information as well, "J.D. and his family from Kansas City are joining us also-"

Sam shouted out loud, "WHAT? J.D. ALSO?"

Brian did not even reveal the truly heartbreaking information that he knew would tear Sam apart. Sam continued to scramble in asking more and more questions of what was happening to his friends. Brian ignored them slightly and took a deep breath cautiously stating, "Sam…Sam!", Brian was able to get Sam's attention from Sam's torrent questioning, "….Sam…Laura and her family are also leaving….but to Panama City. You better see her now because she's leaving today also…" Brian heavily ended it feeling conflicted if he should be relieved in after telling Sam about the grim news.

Sam just stood there dumbfounded upon hearing Brian say those life-changing words. Sam never felt his heart plunge so quickly and brutally before; it was as if he was on a broken elevator that endlessly fell. His environment became surreal to him and his mind rushed on wondering if he was dreaming right now. His mind awakened his shock and he soon bolted toward Laura's family tent.

As he was sprinting, he didn't care who he ran into…even if it was a high ranking government official. He pushed, dodged, jumped over, and excused himself in hurry without taking a second glance toward the people and objects he passed though. He ran as fast as could despite his legs aching and his blood vessels throbbing against those leg muscles. He desperately hoped that he had not missed a chance to see Laura before she left.

After three-quarters of a mile of relentless running and leg pain that made him almost collapse, Sam found Laura and her family packing up their things, to his relief that they had not left yet. Sam was at the entrance of the tent, panting, "Lau- Laura— "

Laura ran up to Sam from the back of the tent while Jimmy quickly fetched a glass of water for him. Laura cried out, seeing Sam's frazzled condition, "Sam! What? Why did you run all the way here?"

Sam took a moment to clear his throat, while he heavily breathed, "I just heard from…Brian that you and your family…were leaving! Is it…true?"

Laura guiltily looked toward her family, to avoid Sam's earnest look, and moved her eyes back toward Sam in shame since she had not told him earlier about it. She caught Jimmy by the corner of her eye and graciously thanked Jimmy for providing the styrofoam cup of water. She took the cup, and took Sam away from the family tent while trying to summon the courage about her family's departure.

Sam and Laura had both walked toward a bus depot (about 600 feet away from Laura's family tent) in the refugee camp, and Sam was gulping down the water without hesitation. Laura took a deep breath and she knew she had to tell him what she dreaded to admit. Laura's thoughts were racing faster than she could keep track of. Her eyes would glance around her surroundings: toward the "Greyhound-sized" buses where her family and many others were taking their packed things, the early afternoon sky that seemed awkwardly peaceful but bleak, the fragile sand grains that rushed past her shoes with every breath of wind… anything that would avoid looking into Sam's eyes. Laura could feel her heart being sunk gradually lower and lower with the immense, burdening weight of her family's decision.

She waited for Sam to finish drinking his water and for him to catch his breath because he knew this emotional blow would change everything about their relationship. She weakly began, "Sam…" Sam immediately looked toward her and gave her those innocent, deep blue eyes that made her shiver and briefly lose her train of thought. After a few seconds, she forcefully composed herself and revealed, "Sam….My family and I are leaving…"

Sam's heart mercilessly fell into the pit of his stomach and he was short-breathed. His eyes kept blinking in disbelief, and his voice cracked asking, "Why to Panama City? What… happened?"

Laura's heart beseeched the same question all throughout the day when she first heard this morning that she and her family were moving today. She arduously explained, "My mother was trying to find work to get our lives back to normal…" She took a deep breath, as the first tear was beginning to form on the corner of her eye, "One of my Dad's divisions is in Panama City and both the U.S. and Panama governments are offering incentives for her to operate there…to help revive their economies…"

Sam, without thinking, began to question, "How long—" Sam realized that this move was going to be permanent with one look at Laura's lifeless, dispirited, and heavyhearted eyes. It was beginning to trickle in now….the reality that they were not going to see each other again… That life was taking them in differing directions that had viciously torn apart their loving relationship that had so much promise. Sam and Laura constantly looked up and down at each other and back toward the ground, feeling helpless to do anything to change their futures. They were silent from the emotional nadir that only became worse with each passing second. Laura's tears were slowly falling like condensation on window. All they could do was just stare at each other… stare at a love that they had never experienced before that was momentarily departing from them.

Mary and Jimmy carefully interrupted their daze with their heavy faces, with Jimmy telling Laura, "Laura…. I'm sorry but…" He was having a difficult time seeing her so distraught again from when she first heard they were moving, but pressed on, "The bus is leaving in about 15 minutes and we're all packed to go…."

Laura swallowed her emotions and feebly replied, "Okay…"

Mary quickly hugged Sam around his waist. She sadly whined and sniffled, "I wish we didn't have to go… But my Mom said it's the best way to start again… I'm sorry if I annoyed you too much."

Sam warmly smiled trying to mask his pain while he looked down at her, "You didn't annoy me Mary. In fact, you healed all of us…" Sam reflected back on the Monopoly game and at Mary's birthday party…he smiled in gratitude for her enthusiasm and optimistic, addictive energy because she had unknowingly taken them out of their misery and despair and into a level of happiness they all had once lost.

Sam knelt down on one knee and met her, sincerely thanking her, "Thank you Mary… You brought back the kid in all of us." Mary started to weep in overwhelming shock since all of her young life most teenagers and adults would disregard and ignore her. He deeply hugged to comfort her and as he did, he thought how ironic it was that small child would bring out his happiness when so many of his peers would go searching for happiness through "more adult" paths or activities.

She sweetly replied, as she let go of Sam, "Thank you Sam. I hope one day we can see each other again…" Sam smiled courteously to Mary knowing how naïve she was to the situation. She then slowly stepped aside to let Jimmy speak with Sam.

Sam was beginning to offer a handshake to Jimmy, since he physically appeared to the stereotypical cocky, macho jock that Sam and his friends would tease about back in high school, but Jimmy immediately embraced Sam. Sam was instantly taken back by his forthright emotions while Jimmy said, "Thanks Sam, for saving Laura and helping us all out. I never saw Laura so happy before…"

As Jimmy let go of Sam, Sam modestly responded, "It was nothing…" Sam was at a loss of words on what to say since he never actually thought about his heroic actions.

Jimmy teasingly questioned, but his face was still heavy though, "Nothing? After experiencing New York?" Sam was only shrugging it off in shyness.

Jimmy slowly led Mary away, and before they could leave toward the bus depot, he reminded Laura in a downcast spirit, "Laura….don't forget we have to leave in 11 minutes…." Laura only nodded and gulped at the bitter reminder.

As Jimmy and Mary left, Sam and Laura kept staring at each other. The cool wind softly passed by their eyes, noses, hair, lips, and fingertips to remind them of the seconds slipping by. Before they could have a chance to say anything…Brian, J.D. and Elsa met up with them. There was an unusual silence between all of them….they had endured and experienced so much together and now… well… they had to move on with their families when their friendships were evolving far deeper that they could ever expect.

J.D. broke the silence by admitting, "Thanks guys…for really helping me through my loss… I never had friends like you before." The other four looked deeper into his tear-glossy, bloodshot eyes in slight confusion. J.D. sighed to compose himself, and deeply apologized, "I'm sorry guys for being such an ass back at Pinehurst… it's just that with wealth, you really don't know if people really like you OR your money. I usually act mean at first to see if people are kissing up or if they have guts."

The four stood there comprehending his perspective of how difficult it was making friends for J.D. Sam was hit with another blow where he was gaining insight and developing guilt for the once rich, arrogant preppy kid that he stereotyped. Sam comforted J.D. saying, "J.D…. You weren't an ass… You invited us to stay at your penthouse and you offered Brian, Laura and me so much." J.D. smiled bashfully and looked down to hide his burdening sadness of leaving the only sincere friends he knew.

Brian added while he was choked up on his emotions, "Man, I can't believe this is happening. Thanks everyone for helping me with my sister." Brian was speechless; he didn't know what else to say because this move was too quick for him to take in. He heavily spoke and looked toward Sam and Laura, "Maybe we'll see each other again…who knew that our decathlon would take us here…" The bus leaving to southern Mexico was starting up, indicating its upcoming departure. Brian and J.D. compassionately hugged everyone in group and hurried toward the bus while the three stared on…watching another aspect of their lives leaving them.

Elsa knew that the bus leaving to Panama City would be starting in 7 minutes, and briefly hugged Laura, saying, "Take care Laura wherever life my take you. Thank you so much for helping me with my fiancée… God Bless you and your family…."

Laura responded by struggling to give a small, gentle smirk to Elsa from all of her overwhelming emotions and managed to say, "Thank you for helping me out too with my father… and also for being the only other girl to talk to." Laura implicitly referred to the discussion she had with Elsa earlier that day when she had complained about her family moving. Elsa tried to reassure her that at least this was a step toward normalcy but of course she couldn't help alleviate the conflict plaguing Laura's mind between helping the family versus being with a true loving boyfriend. This inner turmoil was what made Laura procrastinate in informing Sam about her departure…how could she leave… Someone who had healed her from broken-heartedness? …Someone who would sacrifice his life for her time and time again? …Someone who took her to a new level of romance that surpassed all of her expectations? …Someone who seemed to make her problems melt away with a simple kiss or an affectionate hug? …Someone who made her smile by simply seeing his smile? …Someone who gave her the inner strength to press on through all of life's troubles and hardships from the destruction of the northern hemisphere to the death of her father and a way of life she once knew? …Someone who gave her a reason to believe in love and romance again?

Elsa considerately walked away from the couple while they fought their emotions to say something. By now, Laura's cheeks were already wet by the several trails of tears that had lined them and she was fighting with everything she had in her to regulate her heavy breathing. Sam's eyes were glossy and bloodshot from all of the emotions he attempted to repress from outwardly showing and because of that, he resulted in having intense chest pains. They had already lost their friends…and now they would lose each other…

In a moment, their emotions triggered them to collapse into each other's arms and they deeply clutched onto each other. Laura kept on holding onto Sam tightly, stronger than any stuffed animal or teddy bear she ever had, as she released her overwhelming crying convulsions. The heartache she had felt for the entire day was surging out of her. Sam had finally burst out his emotions and he continuously just grasped onto Laura, wanting her not to leave. He didn't want to leave such a caring, affectionate, loving girl that had opened his secluded, sarcastic heart that he could have never anticipated before. A girl who had changed his perspective of life… A girl that gave him a purpose to continue on through struggles… His repressed emotions made him to have a headache and his tears were beginning to quickly form.

Sam tried to give Laura a heartfelt lasting kiss but Laura abruptly stopped him by putting her index finger to his lips whispering during her gasping, "Please don't Sam… I don't think I could handle that…." Laura knew how powerful Sam's kiss was; if he did kiss her on the lips, whatever inner strength she had left, would instantly dissipate and she would become an emotional mess on the ground. She would become so emotional frail and weak that she couldn't support herself anymore.

They continually hugged each other as if they were trying to remember each other's rhythmic heartbeat. A pessimistic thought entered into Laura's mind reminding her that this relationship was _all for nothing_, even if the superstorms had not occurred, since they would have graduated high school and moved onto college. Laura bitterly fought against that thought from letting it prevail in her consciousness even though her tremendous sadness tempted her to believe it. Sam kept grasping onto Laura, not wanting her to leave, because she had brought such a deep level of intimacy into his life that he couldn't truly experience from his busy parents or other family members. So many emotions, fears, and worries passed between them that all they could do was just hold onto each other for any type of comfort or assurance, but then their hearts would break again being reminded that the other wouldn't be there.

The bus to Panama City was starting up, and both of their hearts were coldly compressed and squished knowing that now was the time they had to leave each other. Their faces were clenched up, their noses were running, their minds were consumed with uncontrollable thoughts, their hearts were panicking, and their eyes were still quickly forming a pool of tears not wanting the moment to occur now. They wanted to spend another second…. and another…. with each other….but it was futile and all they could do was take in the few seconds they had left together. Eventually, both of Sam and Laura's bodies were weakened and exhausted from the emotional surges that flooded throughout their bodies and their arms slowly slipped away from each other.

They gazed at each other in quietness, letting the world slip by around them, with their faces only being a few centimeters away from each other. They could not fathom that in front of each other they were losing a love that they have never known or experienced before… Sam rubbed Laura's hands affectionately in front of him, and before she could say anything… Sam gave Laura a soft, warm resonating kiss to Laura's cheek that made her insides tremble in distress and wail out wondering again why this move to Panama City had to happen.

She painfully looked into Sam's eyes, and mustered to say in a shaky voice, "I love you Sam… I can't tell you how much you have done for me…" She wanted to say how much he made an impact in her life, but her emotions couldn't make her think clearly.

Sam sighed with a burdening weight on his chest, "I love you too… I never thought someone as kind and beautiful as you… could have loved me…" Just like Laura, Sam's mind was unfocused because of the whirlpool of emotions clouding his thinking.

Almost everyone had boarded the bus to Panama City, and Laura took the long agonizing steps toward the bus. She felt as if she was dragging her chained mind and heart brutally across the arid, rough ground toward the bus. When she arrived at the doors, she heard the clamor of people on the bus being eager and anxious about starting their new lives. Laura felt as if she was the only one alone in her thoughts and misery as she passed though the aisle, ignored her family, and mindlessly fell onto an unoccupied row of seats in the back. Jimmy, Mary, and Laura's mother wanted to talk and help her but they sensed she didn't want to be with anyone right now…

The bus closed the doors and slowly started to drive toward the camp gates. Laura was now a desensitized zombie to her surroundings. She leaned her head against the hard, icy window and caught one last glimpse of the boy who had saved and healed her beyond words…

As the buses were leaving out toward the horizon, through the maze of tents and government buildings, Sam just stood there watching…. Shocked and dazed similarly to Laura while his tears flowed ceaselessly with no one around now, except for Elsa in the background who could only cross her arms to brace herself from the loss of friends. Sam then fell onto his knees and onto the dusty, dirty, and unforgiving landscape… This was too surreal for him to accept… believing that this was a dream….it had to be…

…but then again it couldn't be… since no one could continue to sleep with dreams that are this excruciatingly heart-wrenching…

For Sam and Laura….time never stood so still… The only thing they had left of each other…. were their emotionally filled, tear-drenched shoulders that were being dried callously by the unsympathetic atmosphere…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
